Shinobi Dragón
by Flarius
Summary: Durante la 4 Guerra Naruto y Kurama mueren a manos de Tobi sin poder hacer nada lo cual provoca que ambos vayan al otro mundo. Ahora Naruto junto a Kurama recibirán la ayuda de 3 personas inesperadas que les darán una 2 oportunidad de corregir lo ocurrido en el mundo Shinobi Posible Crossover con algunos animes y de ser posible tal vez haya harem
1. Chapter 1

Espero que este Fic sea de su agrado ya que desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensado con algo de cuidado en que debía basarme para hacer este fic, por lo que después de algún tiempo al fin me decidí como llevaría la historia. Aunque la verdad no sé exactamente si les vaya a agradar la forma en la que se desarrolla el Fic por lo que pido que le den al menos una oportunidad al Fic

Además de que es posible que la forma en la que se desarrollara este Fic pueda que sea un tanto inusual por lo que espero sea un buen Fic al igual que sea de su agrado

Sin más que decir y para no aburrir demasiado aquí les dejo el comienzo de la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prologo. El comienzo**

Durante la 4° Guerra Shinobi las cosas habían empeorado bastante, en la batalla de Naruto y Killer Bee contra Obito la situación se había salido de control ya que Madara había aparecido de la nada, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos Jinchurikis no fueron capaces de vencer el poder combinado de Madara y Tobi

Al final con la intervención de Madara en la batalla Obito había logrado extraer el poder de todos los Bijuus y estaba a un paso de liberar el poder completo del Jūbi

Lo que nadie sabía era que a causa de la liberación del Jūbi pronto intervendrían 3 personajes inesperados que le darían a Naruto la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas

**Lugar desconocido**

Después de haber sido despojado de su Bijuu Naruto se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía ser una especie de vacío totalmente oscuro – ¿Dónde estoy? – por más que tratara de mirar todo a su alrededor solo había oscuridad, justo en ese momento logro escuchar la voz de alguien a quien no volvería a ver o al menos escuchar

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, estamos en lo que se consideraría como el limbo –, Naruto fue capaz de escuchar la voz de su siempre inseparable compañero interno, – Kurama, ¿Eres tú? –, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trato de concentrarse para ir a su sub-consiente pero fue inútil. En ese momento una gran cantidad de chakra y un brillo de un intenso rojo carmesí cubrió el lugar para luego revelar a Kurama – _**Escucha con atención. En estos momentos ambos morimos debido a la liberación del Jūbi **_ –, Naruto había quedado en Shock al escuchar que había muerto, rápidamente recordó todo lo sucedido en su pelea con Tobi por lo que se alarmo bastante, – Debemos hacer algo, de lo contrario todos morirán –, Kurama comprendía la preocupación de su compañero, por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, – Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, una vez estando en el limbo no hay manera de salir –

Naruto al saber que había muerto sin poder hacer nada era algo que realmente lo molestaba, en el fondo se culpaba por no haber sido más fuerte y poder haber evitado que todo eso pasara, estaba realmente molesto de que ahora sus seres queridos sufrirían por su descuido

Después de recuperarse un poco Naruto trato de hacer lo posible por salir del sitio donde estaba, por desgracia al estar muerto no podía hacer mucho ya que por más que tratara de utilizar chakra no pasaba nada. Al final comprendió que sin importar cuanto intentara esforzarse sería toralmente inútil, ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación en la que estaba

– **¿Y ahora que haremos a partir de ahora Kurama?**

– La verdad no lo sé, pero ya que estamos aquí creo lo mejor será explorar un poco este lugar, tal vez encontremos algo interesante

Naruto al no poder hacer nada decidió seguir el consejo de su siempre fiel e inseparable compañero por lo que empezó a vagar por el limbo sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar al menos algo interesante, después de todo al estar muertos y además varados en el limbo no tenían casi nada que hacer

Al menos el estar varados en territorio desconocido como el limbo tenía sus ventajas, ya que al menos estarían ocupados buscando algo con que entretenerse por un largo tiempo

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que durante su improvisado viaje pronto llegarían a un sitio que desde los tiempos del Rikudō Sennin se creía que era solo un mito, además de que en aquel lugar se toparían con alguien quien les ofrecería una segunda oportunidad

* * *

**(Nota: En estos momentos Kurama posee el mismo tamaño que Akamaru en Shippuden)**

* * *

**Dimensión de la Muerte**

En un sitio muy inestable para la vida, el cielo era oscuro y despedía una gran cantidad de rayos, además de que la atmosfera de aquel lugar es completamente inestable

Cualquier alma que entre en aquel sitio solo encontrara su perdición tan solo permanecer ahí. Lentamente y con el paso del tiempo será convertida en roca dejándola totalmente inmóvil por el resto de la eternidad sin posibilidad de librarse de aquella maldición

Pero lo que hace realmente peligroso a este lugar es el hecho de que en el mundo espiritual, O mundo de los espíritus (como prefieran llamarlo) está dividido en 5 lugares diferentes de los cuales la **Dimensión de la Muerte** es de hecho las más peligrosas debido a las criaturas que la habitan ya que a pesar de lo que se pensaría normalmente la **Dimensión de la Muerte** estaba compuesto por una especie de paisajes que lo hacían un lugar un tanto peligroso

* * *

**(Caverna Helada)**

Dentro de una cueva donde el hielo abundaba por todos lados, en la parte más profunda donde al parecer además de ser la parte más helada se podía apreciar un enorme Iceberg que al parecer era resguardado por una especie de barrera, pero lo más intrigante era que dentro del Iceberg había una especie de criatura con aspecto de un reptil que al parecer estaba sellada

Justo frente al Iceberg 3 Figuras misteriosas que emanaban un gran poder habían aparecido de la nada. Tal parecía que estaban reunidos por algún motivo en especial ya que a juzgar por sus expresiones estaban en medio de algo importante

– **Parece ser que el heredero del dragón al fin ha llegado**

– Ya era hora de que decidiera aparecer, en cuanto llegue aquí sabrá las consecuencias de hacernos esperar tanto tiempo

– _**No te desesperes lo mejor será esperar a que llegue por su propia cuenta, después de todo tarde o temprano será atraído por el poder que corre por sus venas**_

Tras determinar sus planes las 3 figuras desparecieron sabiendo que tarde o temprano aparecería el heredero que tanto han esperado, lo que ignoraban era que una vez que llegara se llevarían una gran sorpresa

Lo que no tenían era que ellos no eran los únicos que sabían de la llegada del heredero ya que rápidamente se había esparcido el rumo por varias regiones del otro mundo (Limbo o el más allá)

* * *

**Soul**** Society**

Dentro de la sociedad de almas las cosas estaban bastante agitadas ya que últimamente los Hollow (Huecos) han aparecido en gran cantidad por todos lados causando bastantes daños, y lo peor de todo era que algunos Gillians también empezaron a causar problemas. Debido a la situación actual todos los shinigamis iban de un lado a otro debido al trabajo que había

La verdad era que varios shinigamis habían escuchado algunos rumores sobre que el alma del heredo del Dragón había aparecido cerca del limbo vagando sin rumbo fijo por lo que la información se habían esparcido rápidamente

Mientras los capitanes de los escuadrones de la 2°, 7° y 6° división (o escuadrón) o (como les guste llamarlos) al lado de sus tenientes se habían reunido para poder hablar del tema

– ¿Qué opinan al respecto sobre el asunto?, Por cómo van las lo más seguro es que debamos intervenir.- La capitana de la 2° división estaba algo incómoda con la idea de tener que intervenir en un asunto tan delicado

Aunque la verdad era que no solo la capitana de la 2° división estaba algo incómoda con la situación actual. El saber que tal vez deberían de intervenir era algo que preocupaba bastante, aunque el asunto del porque el heredero del dragón estaba bastante cerca del limbo era algo que inquietaba a muchos, en especial al saber que está en compañía de un espíritu realmente poderoso era lo que realmente tenía preocupados bastante a todos

– _**Lo que no logro comprender es porque aquel chico esta en compañía de una de una las criaturas más peligrosas que han existido.-**_ Era claro que Aikawa (capitán de la 7° división) estaba nervioso por la situación

– No estoy muy seguro de cual sea la razón, pero por lo visto pareciera que ambos poseen una especie de vínculo

– **Yo solo espero que aquel chico este en buenas manos, después de todo al estar varado en el limbo en compañía de una criatura como esa no puede ser nada bueno.-** Lo que nadie había notado era que **Ginrei Kuchiki** (Capitán de la 6 división) estaba algo nervioso lo cual era raro en él ya que siempre mantenía la calma en situaciones como estas

– _Hablando de eso, ¿No les parece bastante extraño que ese chico este vagando por todo el Limbo?, después de todo no debería vagar en sitios tan peligrosos_

El saber que su alma se encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo cerca del limbo había desconcertado a muchos, en especial a su líder ya que según los reportes se encontraba deambulando por lugares realmente peligrosos desde hace algún tiempo, además de que esta en en compañía de uno de los espíritus más peligrosos que han existido

– **Así que al fin apareció, me gustaría saber porque apareció en aquel lugar**… esos eran los pensamientos que tenía el líder… **sea como sea debo asegurarme de que nada malo le pase durante su trayecto, después de todo el destino de muchos depende del resultado de donde termine su alma**… Antes de dirigirse al sitio donde los esperaban tuvo un último pensamiento… **La verdad creo que será interesante saber qué clase de persona es, después de todo si tiene un espíritu de esa clase como compañero deberá de ser alguien realmente interesante de conocer…** Tras pensar eso último se retiró de su oficina ya que tenía un asunto importante que atender

**Seireitei**

Dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de sala de reuniones se encontraban reunidos los 13 capitanes, todo parecía indicar que esperaban a alguien, justo en ese momento apareció el que parecía ser el líder:

**Poseía el aspecto de un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de poseer unas pobladas cejas cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándole un rostro surcado de arrugas. Aunque lo más curioso era que sus ojos los tenía entrecerrados**

Al aparecer su líder los capitanes rápidamente se arrodillaron en señal de respeto hacia su líder

– **Supongo que todos saben la razón del porque los llame…** al ver que asintieron decidió continuar**… la razón por la cual los llame es porque reciénteme me enteré que el heredero del dragón probable se dirige en estos momentos a la cueva helada ubicada cerca del bosque invernal**

Todos los capitanes se alarmaron bastante, saber que el heredero se dirigía ahora mismo a un sitio tan peligroso cercano al Limbo como la **Dimensión de la Muerte** era algo que no habían anticipado, después de todo nadie que haya ido a ese lugar ha regresado con vida. En ese momento el capitán del 12 escuadrón pidió la palabra

– Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe pero, debe recordar que todo aquel que se acerque demasiado al borde del limbo y trate de acceder a aquel sitio tan peligroso existe el riesgo de que su alma sea destruida debido a la presión ejercida

Todos los capitanes apoyaban lo que había dicho el capitán del 12° escuadrón, ya que los que han intentado acceder a aquel lugar jamás ha regresado de nuevo, pero si tienen la suerte de sobrevivir tarde o temprano serán convertidos en piedras por el resto de la eternidad

– **La razón por la cual el alma del chico no se ha visto afectada a causa de la presión ejercida es por el estrecho vínculo que posee con aquella criatura que lo ha estado acompañando desde que llego**

– _¿Qué clase de vinculo podría poseer aquel chico con semejante criatura?, después de todo las investigaciones revelan que se trata de una criatura realmente poderosa, además de ser extremadamente peligrosa_.- Por raro que pareciera **Ginrei Kuchiki** había intervenido con su opinión respecto al asunto, después de todo casi nunca decide dar su opinión cuando se reúnen los 13 capitanes

– **El vínculo que posee el heredero del dragón con aquel Demonio es porque cuando estaba vivo dentro de él habita o mejor dicho habitaba en su interior una de las 9 bestias/bijuus que se formaron al momento de la separación del Jūbi hace ya bastante tiempo en la antigüedad, por no decir que es el Bijuu más poderoso de los 9**

Todos los capitanes se sorprendieron al saber que de las 9 criaturas que alguna vez formo parte del Jūbi, la más poderosa criatura de los nueve se encontraba al lado del heredero, después de todo sabían que la criatura más débil de los 9 Bijuus poseía la fuerza suficiente para rivalizar con el poder de al menos 4 de los 13 Capitán juntos sin el menor esfuerzo

Después de recuperarse de la pequeña sorpresa los capitanes aún estaban algo preocupados por la situación, después de todo no podían dejar así como así las cosas, pase lo que pase debían evitar que el heredero sufriera algún tipo de daño

– ¿Y qué es lo que hará Capitán respecto al asunto?

– **Tras pensarlo con cuidado he llegado a la conclusión de que iré personalmente al sitio donde se encuentra sellado el Dragón, después de todo no tardara mucho para que el heredero aparezca en aquel lugar**

En ese momento hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, nadie había esperado que el capitán Yamamoto decidiera ir personalmente para encontrarse con aquel chico que según la leyenda era el heredero, sobre todo porque en aquel lugar se encontraba sellado aquel Dragón que fue alguna vez uno de las más poderosas criaturas míticas que ha existido

* * *

En otro lugar donde un fuerte olor a muerte estaba por todos lados además de que había una gran cantidad de almas y lo que parecían ser espectros, si este no era otro lugar si no el inframundo

Justo en estos momentos en el inframundo se podía observar una gran cantidad de soldados y espectros ir de un lugar a otro ya que al igual que el capitán Yamamoto Hades se había enterado de la situación del heredero del dragón y estaba esperando poder encontrarlo

Al igual que en la sociedad de almas estaban reunidos los soldados más poderosos bajo las órdenes de Hades:

**Thanatos:** Dios de la muerte

E

**Hypnos:** Gobernante del mundo de los sueños

Al igual que algunos de los más poderosos espectros. Claro que no faltaba estar presente Pandora, después de todo podría decirse que ella tiene el papel de representar a Hades en algunas ocasiones

En ese momento al lado Pandora apareció a quien estaban esperando; Hades

**Era ****un hombre adulto con una piel completamente blanca y un bello cabello totalmente oscuro, con unos ojos dorados. Además de poseer una **_**Sapuri**_** (Armadura Espectral), la cual cubre su cuerpo y poseen un gran grupo de alas**

Al aparecer Hades todos sus soldados se arrodillaron en señal de respeto

– **Vas vale que valga la pena el haberme llamado**

– Señor Hades le aseguro que vale la pena

– **Pues empieza a hablar.- **Era más que claro que Hades no estaba de buen humor

– **Hades-sama.** Debe saber que hemos sido capaces de ubicar el alma del Heredero del Dragón que tanto ha esperado, todo parece indicar que en estos momentos se encuentra vagando por los límites del limbo

Al oír que el heredero del dragón había aparecido entre los límites del Limbo sorprendió a Hades, después de todo sabía que el heredero Dragón poseía un inmenso poder; un poder que de ser usado correctamente podría rivalizar con el suyo

– **No solo eso señor, tal parece que el alma del Kyubi que alguna vez formo parte del Jūbi está a su lado**

Definitivamente el saber que se encontraba vagando solo por el Limbo al lado de una criatura tan poderosa como el Kyubi alarmo bastante a Hades, sabía que debía de encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera

– Preparen todo lo necesario, debemos ir a encontrar a aquel chico antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Rápidamente todos los soldados de Hades se movieron lo más rápido que podían ya que a juzgar por el comportamiento de Hades sabían que el asunto era más delicado de lo que parecía**

* * *

En una parte desconocida del Limbo se podría observar que Naruto y Kurama estaban descansando en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva que habían encontrado en su viaje. Durante su viaje habían vivido algunas cuantas aventuras que serían algo difícil de creer; la verdad era que ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo ya que sin importar cuanto pasara pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido casi por completo

Justo en ese momento Naruto sintió que algo o alguien lo estaban llamando por lo que se puso de pie y empezó a mirar hacia el valle que estaba al frente. Al a ver su comportamiento Kurama se preocupó un poco ya que no era normal que Naruto actuara de esa forma

– **¿Qué sucede?** **– **Al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba a su pregunta Kurama sabía que algo andaba mal en especial cuando vio a Naruto caminar sin rumbo fijo **– ¿A dónde vas?**

– No sé porque pero tengo que avanzar al norte de este sitio

Kurama sabía que algo andaba mal, no era común que Naruto de repente empezara a actuar de esa forma, pero al ver que Naruto se estaba alejando y caminando sin un rumbo aparente decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlo y vigilarlo, tal vez así sabría la razón del porque actuaba de esa forma

Durante varios minutos estuvieron viajando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de valle rocoso antiguo, pero la atmosfera y el presentimiento de muerte le daban un toque algo siniestro al lugar:

**El valle estaba lleno de algunas cavernas donde fácilmente podrían vivir varios animales de gran tamaño, sin contar que algunas partes del piso estaban regados cientos de huesos de lo que parecían ser restos de animales y posiblemente de personas**

Kurama no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea pasar por ese sitio pero al ver que Naruto no se detenía por ningún motivo no tuvo más opción que seguirlo

Al cruzar el valle pudieron observar desde lo alto del acantilado lo que parecía ser un enorme bosque cubierto con una gran cantidad de nieve y hielo

Tras avanzar por el bosque Naruto y Kurama pudieron observar una especie de caverna congelada que emanaba un gran poder, antes de que Kurama pudiera hacer algo Naruto se dirigió al interior de la cueva

– **Naruto detente, no sabemos que pueda haber en ese lugar**

– Tengo que seguir adelante

Al llegar a la cueva Naruto cueva pudo escuchar una especie de voz femenina que al parecer lo estaba llamando, al ver que podía confiar en aquella voz la siguió por toda la cueva; mientras más avanzaba podía escuchar como la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era como si la voz lo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Inclusive mientras ambos recorrían el lugar guiados por aquella voz podían oír como una especie de melodía que de algún modo les reconfortaba

Si quieren oír la melodía aquí está el Link (Aunque no sé si funcione):

** watch?v=7z02-qSU5YA**

Cuando al fin llegaron al fondo de la cueva tanto Naruto como Kurama pudieron ver un enorme iceberg se encontraba justo en el centro de la cueva, pero al acercarse un poco al iceberg ambos pudieron notar como una gigantesca criatura sellada que Kurama logro reconocer como un Dragón. Todo parecía indicar que aquel Dragón se encontraba sellado en una especie de prisión

Al ver al inmenso dragón sellado en aquel Iceberg Naruto tuvo una extraña sensación, era como si de algún modo conociera al dragón que se encontraba sellado. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca pudo escuchar nuevamente aquella voz que lo guio pidiéndole que liberara al dragón de su prisión

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer, pero al observar con cuidado el enorme Iceberg pudo ver como una espada estaba incrustada justo entre las garras del enorme dragón

Antes de sujetar la espada Kurama lo había detenido ya que tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al Iceberg ya que podía sentir como un enorme poder emanaba de aquella criatura pero a pesar de lo que decía Kurama algo por dentro le decía a Naruto que debía remover la espada

Al momento de sujetar el mango de la espada Naruto fue capaz de ver algunas visiones un tanto extrañas:

**En las visiones Naruto pudo observar cómo se desataba una terrible guerra entre humanos y lo que parecían ser criaturas parecidas a los Bijuus donde al parecer luchaban para determinar quién o que raza por así decirlo declamaría la tierra como suya; era muy claro que el destino de la humanidad y el de las criaturas estaba al borde de la destrucción**

**Pero cuando el destino de ambas especies estaba por llegar a su fin Naruto pudo ver como 5 enormes criaturas de elementos diferentes cada una con aspecto de dragones antiguos aparecieron de la nada justo en medio del campo de batalla listos para detener la pelea; antes de que Naruto pudiera ver el final una brillante luz lo segó por unos momentos**

Después de que la visiones pararon Naruto cayo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con algo de dolor, cuando al fin se recupero pudo escuchar la misma voz que lo guio a través de la cueva, pero esta vez la cueva fue iluminada por una intensa luz rosa

Justo cuando la luz desapareció Naruto pudo ver que frente a él apareció una chica de cabellera larga y rubia, además de que aquella chica poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue la vestimenta de la chica, ya que poseía un atuendo azul y rosa que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos bien formado. Cabe decir que Naruto tuvo un ligero sangrado nasal por la apariencia de aquella chica, pero luego recobro la postura ya que sabía que no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas

La chica le contó a Naruto que pronto un antiguo mal que había resurgido está amenazando con destruir a todo el universo por lo que era necesario liberar al antiguo dragón de su prisión helada

Al principio Naruto no sabía que era lo que debía de hacer, pero al ver la preocupación de la chica y recordar todo lo que vio en aquellas visiones sabía que debía de ayudarla

– **¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?**

– Tienes que remover la espada del glaciar canalizando tu poder interno, solo así serás capaz de liberar el poder del antiguo dragón

Al saber que lo que estaba en juego Naruto no dudo ningún segundo en remover la espada del Iceberg y así poder liberar el poder del antiguo dragón sellado

– ¿Estás seguro de que hacerlo?, recuerda que esto podría ser lo más difícil que hayas hecho en tu vida

– **No hay opción Kurama, si quiero evitar que todo eso suceda debo liberar al dragón que se encuentra sellado**

Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de remover la espada que se encontraba en el Iceberg para así poder liberar a la criatura de su prisión helada sintió como en el lugar fue invadido con una gran cantidad de chakra. Luego de que el chakra desapareciera del lugar vio como una mano sujetaba su brazo deteniéndolo en el acto de remover la espada

Cuando él y Kurama voltearon para ver de quien se trataba habían quedado en shock cuando vieron que aquel sujeto que había detenido a Naruto poseía el legendario y a la vez el más poderoso de todos los Dōjutsus de la historia Shinobi

– **Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurama**

– No puede ser… no es posible que seas tú, se supone que deberías estar muerto

Tanto Naruto como Kurama estaba en shock, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba el hombre que había creado el Arte Shinobi, además de ser el ninja más poderoso en toda la historia: **El Rikudō Sennin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya agrado este comienzo, tengo pensado hacer este fic un crossover con algunos temas en conjunto para hacer lo mejor posible este Fic, además estoy casi seguro que algunos reconocerán algunas de las ideas y/o escenas que coloque en el inicio del Fic. Aunque eso sí; a pesar de todo tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que tratara este fic por lo que tratare de acoplar algunas de las ideas que tengo en un solo estilo que más adelante iré revelando en los primeros capítulos**

**Y sobre el asunto de Naruto y el Dragón no se preocupen, ya que tengo especial preparado para Naruto y el dragón sellado en el iceberg ya que Naruto no será el único que sea heredero de un poder antiguo ya que de ser posible pronto aparecerán los otros 4 herederos que pronto lo ayudaran en su misión (Claro que de ser posible los 4 herederos faltantes serán personajes de otros Animes)**

**(Aunque de ser posible tratare de que los 4 personajes que tratare de añadir serán quienes hayan sufrido o experimentado un pasado o situación parecido al de Naruto con respecto al sufrimiento)**

**También espero que les haya agrado la melodía que puse cuando Naruto y Kurama entraron a la cueva ya que a decir verdad no sabía si aquella melodía se ajustaba al momento**

Además con respecto a los 13 capitanes del **Seireitei** no estaba muy seguro de quienes eran los 13 capitanes que pertenecían a la generación de _**Ginrei Kuchiki**_ por lo que sería de gran ayuda si pudieran decirme los nombres de los capitanes de la generación de _**Ginrei Kuchiki**_ y así poder evitar algún error o confusión más adelante. Y con respecto a Hades, ya verán lo que hará una vez que logré encontrar a Naruto y a decir verdad espero que lo que tengo planeado con la llegada e interacción de Hades sea de su agrado

Si alguno desea aportar ideas y/o sugerencias acepto cualquier _**Reviews**_ o **PM** sobre el asunto y así tratar de hacer este uno de los mejores Fics de estilo Crossover

**Aclaraciones (o al menos algunas sobre el siguiente capítulo):** En el próximo capítulo tratare de revelar lo que ocurrida una vez que el capitán Yamamoto y Hades lleguen al sitio donde esta Naruto y junto al Rikudō Sennin le expliquen la situación en la que están y lo que debe hacer para ayudar al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado


	2. Una verdad dolorosa

Espero que disfruten este Capítulo ya que aquí se revelaran algunas cosas

* * *

Reviews:

**adara026****:** Me alegra saber que te encanto mi fic

**gabriel021****:** Espero que este capítulo también te deje intrigado

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Ya verás lo que sucederá con respecto Hades y con la sociedad de Almas

**Zafir09****:** No te preocupes ya tenía contemplado darle el Rinnegan a Naruto, y sobre las demás técnicas Naruto las ira aprendiendo con el tiempo así que por favor ten algo de paciencia. Además todavía falta mucho para que Tobi y los demás enemigos sufran y créeme que hare lo posible para que eso pase

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una verdad dolorosa. Es hora de tomar una decisión**

Naruto estaba realmente impactado, nunca espero toparse con aquel que fue alguna vez el Shinobi más poderoso de la historia Shinobi, por no decir el fundador del arte Shinobi. En cuanto a Kurama, bueno podría decirse que estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de volver a quien consideraba su padre

Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba frente a ellos Rikudō les dijo que hacía tiempo que él y sus compañeros esperaban su llegada ya que necesitaba discutir algo de gran importancia con ellos

– _**¿De qué quiere hablar Rikudō-sama?**_- Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo intrigado ya que no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de poder hablar con el que era considerado el shinobi más poderoso de todos

– Naruto sé que esto te sonara algo extraño, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente con respecto al Jūbi necesito de tu ayuda.- Rikudō poseía una expresión bastante seria

Al escuchar que Rikudō necesitaba de su ayuda fue algo que sorprendió bastante a Kurama y a Naruto pero considerando lo que ha ocurrido recientemente con respecto al Jūbi además de que Rikudō apareciera sabían que debían tomar el asunto con más seriedad

Aunque al recordar que Rikudō menciono que además de él sus compañeros también estaban esperando a Naruto había desconcertado a ambos ya que hasta donde sabían Rikudō no tenía compañeros. Al ver la confusión de ambos Rikudō decidió aclarar sus dudas

– La verdad no soy el único que esperaba tu llegada ya que la verdad hay alguien más que necesita de tu ayuda

– **¿A qué te refieres?**

– Solo observa

En ese momento una inmensa luz había cubierto todo el lugar cegando a Naruto y a Kurama momentáneamente. En cuando la luz empezaba a desaparecer un par de figuras empezaron a materializarse frente a ellos, a pesar de no poder ver casi debido al brillo tanto Naruto como Kurama podían sentir que aquellas presencias tenían un gran poder. Una vez que la luz desapareció completamente las figuras terminaron de materializarse y a final Naruto y Kurama pudieron observar quienes se trataban

Al igual que Rikudō Sennin en ese instante frente de Naruto aparecieron 2 siluetas detrás de él, cuando Naruto pudo centrar mejor la vista se sorprendió al ver que las personas que estaban al lado del Rikudō emanaban un gran poder, pero lo que llamo bastante la atención de Naruto fue la apariencia que poseían:

* * *

**(Nota: Para que sea más fácil de nombrar al Sabio de los 6 caminos solo lo llamare Rikudō o simplemente Riku para abreviar)**

* * *

**El sujeto que estaba a la derecha de Rikudō poseía la apariencia de un venerable anciano, aunque lo curioso de él, según la opinión de Naruto eran las cejas que poseía ya que le eran extrañamente familiar (Ya que de cierta manera le recordaba vagamente a Lee y a Gai-sensei)**

Justo en ese momento Naruto empezó a sentir una especie de ardor justo en la zona donde se encontraba el sello que "mantenía" prisionero a Kurama; al ver la reacción de Naruto _**Riku**_ le explico que la razón por la cual su sello actúa de esa forma es porque el responsable de haber completado el sellado de Kurama estaba justo frente a él (Señalando al anciano)

Al escuchar que el anciano que estaba al lado de Rikudō era el mismísimo Shinigami (Dios de la Muerte) sorprendió bastante a Naruto, ya que nunca espero verlo; pero lo que realmente estuvo a punto dé provocarle un infarto (si es que es posible estando ya muerto) fue saber que el sujeto que estaba a la izquierda resultaba ser el propio Rey del Inframundo: **Hades**

Al ver que 2 de los seres más poderosos estaban frente a él era algo que consideraba casi imposible, pero al ver las expresiones que poseían sabía que algo serio sucedía por lo que decidió esperar a que alguno de los 3 le explicara la situación aunque en el caso de Kurama era algo diferente

Al parecer Kurama estaba bastante molesto y la verdad nadie lo podía culpar, después de todo el tener que ver nuevamente a Hades y sobre todo a Yamamoto era algo que realmente le irritaba

Cuando Yamamoto y Hades miraron a Kurama de cierta manera les alegraba ver que a pesar de lo ocurrido con Madara y el Jūbi siguiera con vida

– **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es un gusto ver que todavía sigues vivo**

– Me gustaría decir lo mismo, la verdad preferiría morir en vez de tenerlos que ver nuevamente

– _**Por lo visto sigues siendo igual de orgulloso que en aquel entonces, aunque la verdad no me sorprende, después de todo que se puede esperar de un Bijuu que fue derrotado fácilmente por un simple humano**_

– Sin tan solo tuviera mi poder completo sabrías lo que es sufrir una muerte dolorosa

Antes de que la discusión se saliera de control Rikudō había intervenido ya que no tenían tiempo para discutir en un momento tan crítico como en el que estaban

– **Es mejor que dejen su discusión para otro momento, recuerden por qué estamos**

Ante esas palabras tanto Hades como Yamamoto se pusieron bastante serios ya que el tema que estaban por discutir con Naruto era de suma importancia

– Naruto, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque necesitamos de tu ayuda ya que posees un poder único que puede ayudarnos

– **¿Qué quieren decir con que poseo un poder único?**

– _La razón por la cual necesitamos de tu ayuda es porque solo con tu poder podemos tener aunque sea una oportunidad de poder detener nuevamente al Jūbi que está causando terribles estragos en el mundo_

Así los 3 le contaron a Naruto que debido a la liberación del Jūbi un inmenso poder se había esparcido por todo el planeta, pero lo que Tobi no había previsto era que a causa de la batalla y el uso excesivo del Rinnegan y el Sharingan no poseía la fuerza suficiente para controlar el inmenso poder del Jūbi por lo que empezó a perder el control sobre él; lamentablemente después de que el Jūbi se liberara empezó a vagar por el planeta en busca de más poder, pero eso no era lo peor, durante su travesía por el mundo fue capaz de percibir el poder de un Jinchuriki totalmente diferente a los demás que al fin de cuentas resulto ser Amaru. Una vez que logro encontrar a Amaru de algún modo fue capaz de asimilar al_ Reibi no Menhiru_ (**Sanguijuela Enmascarada de Cero Colas**) dentro de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo absorber todo su poder

Una vez asimilado completamente al _Reibi no Menhiru_ su poder se incremento considerablemente hasta el punto en el que se había vuelto totalmente inestable. Debido a que el inmenso poder que ejercía Jūbi era completamente inestable en ese momento se había producido una alteración en el Espacio-Tiempo provocando una especie de alteración entre las dimensiones

Al final Naruto estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado, la verdad nunca espero que el Jūbi lograra asimilar a un Bijuu diferente a Kurama y los otros Bijuus por sí solo, pero más que nada estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido con Amaru

– ¿Estás seguro de eso?

– **Lamentablemente si, una vez que el Jūbi logro asimilar al **_Reibi no Menhiru_** su poder se había incrementado bastante hasta el punto de volverse inestable**

En el fondo Naruto estaba realmente molesto por lo que le había ocurrido a Amaru y la verdad nadie podía culparlo por sentirse de ese modo, sabía perfectamente que al igual que él y los demás Jinchurikis que ha conocido Amaru tuvo que soportar una vida de sufrimiento y tristeza a causa de tener una cargar que ella no pidió tener, y a causa de eso tuvo que ser el blanco de aquel monstruo solo para poder asimilar por si solo a su Bijuu y así saciar su hambre de poder

– ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el poder del Jūbi es inestable?

– _**Por desgracia lo único que sucederá a partir de este punto es que todo en el universo acabe desapareciendo**_

Naruto estaba realmente molesto por todo lo que había ocurrido, por ningún motivo perdonaría a aquel monstruo por todo el daño que ha causado, pasara lo que pasara se aseguraría de hacer pagar al Jūbi

Una vez que Naruto termino de asimilar la información tenía una expresión bastante seria, ahora que sabía las consecuencias de que el Jūbi estuviera libre debía de hacer algo al respecto pero al saber lo que sucedía se preguntaba mentalmente Sobre lo que podía hacer

– **Ahora que sabes lo que ha ocurrido es necesario que tomes una decisión de lo que vas a hacer.-** Rikudō y los demás sabían que para Naruto no sería nada fácil tomar una decisión en esta situación

Naruto estaba bastante pensativo sobre lo que debía hacer. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que debía de ayudar a sus seres queridos con la amenaza que representaba el Jūbi, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo lograría ayudarlos después de todo estando muerto no sería de gran ayuda

– Antes de aceptar necesito saber cómo podre ayudarlos para detener la destrucción causada por el Jūbi y ayudar a los demás

Al oír que Naruto tenía intenciones los alegro ya que podían ver la determinación de Naruto por ayudar a los demás; por desgracia tanto Riku como los demás sabían que el único método para solucionar el problema era realmente peligroso

– **¿Estás seguro de querer seguir?, recuerda que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como crees**

– Pase lo que pase yo protegeré a mis seres queridos sin importar lo que me pase

Al ver la determinación y preocupación de Naruto por proteger a sus seres queridos Hades decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarlo en esta situación, normalmente él no se involucraba en situaciones como esa pero dado lo delicado de la situación debía de arriesgarse en confiar en Naruto; después de todo ya que si todo en el universo estaba por desaparecer él también iba a desaparecer y eso era algo que por ningún motivo iba a permitir

– **Me temo que solo existe un método por el cual puedes salvar a todos, aunque debo de advertirte que es algo arriesgado**

Naruto al escuchar que existía una forma de ayudar a sus seres queridos le suplico a Hades que le digiera cuál era el método para salvar a todos, sin importar cual fuese ese método Naruto haría lo que fuera para salvar a sus seres queridos

– **La forma en la que puedes evitar que todo esto ocurra es que con la ayuda de Rikudō y Yamamoto abramos un portal para que viajes al pasado y logres evitar que todo esto ocurra**

Tanto Naruto como los demás estaban impactados por la sugerencia de Hades, ciertamente el viajar al pasado pareciera ser la única solución para detener los planes de Obito de revivir al Jūbi y así poder evitar que todo esto ocurra nuevamente, pero la verdad Naruto no estaba seguro si debía de hacerlo. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Kurama inmediatamente hablo ya que a decir verdad no confiaba tanto en Hades

– ¿Y porque deberíamos confiar en ti?, que yo recuerde tu siempre has considerado a los humanos como basuras, sin contar que has intentado acabar con ellos en varias ocasiones

Desde la época mitológica era sabido que Hades era considerado como uno de los dioses más poderosos al igual que uno de los más crueles al haber intentado acabar con la raza humana en varias ocasiones por lo que Kurama no confiaba en nada en Hades

– Créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero deben saber que hay mucho en juego como para no arriesgarse

Por más que odiaran admitirlo Rikudō y Yamamoto sabían que Hades tenía toda la razón, solo existía un método que podía darle a Naruto la oportunidad de evitar que todo el universo conocido desapareciera por completo y ese era viajar al pasado; por desgracia el viajar en el tiempo era demasiado arriesgado, especialmente en estos momentos ya que debido al aumento de poder del Jūbi el balance del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ estaba bastante alterado casi al punto de la destrucción por lo que enviar a Naruto al pasado no era una opción

**Rikudō:** Naruto no queremos que tomes está decisión a la ligera ya que a pesar de que puedas ir al pasado y poder cambiar las cosas debes saber que debido a la alteración del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ es posible que en el proceso corras un gran peligro

Al saber que podía regresar al pasado y tratar de corregir la situación una vez que lo pensó con cuidado decidió que lo mejor era regresar, al menos así tendría una oportunidad de evitar que todo esto sucediera

Antes de que Naruto pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto _**Riku**_ y los demás le advirtieron que a pesar de poder viajar en el tiempo y poder solucionar las cosas era posible que debido a la inestabilidad que había en la estructura del **Espacio-Tiempo** era posible que terminara en un tiempo diferente al suyo, incluso era posible que Naruto corriera el riesgo de terminar en una dimensión completamente diferente a la suya sin posibilidad alguna de poder volver

Pero a pesar de todo el peligro que representaba viajar Naruto no iba a darse por vencido por lo que continuaría adelante sin importar lo que le pasara

– He decidido ayudarlos, por lo que regresare al pasado

– **¿Estás seguro?, recuerda que si aceptas no habrá vuelta atrás**

Aun sabiendo las consecuencias que conllevaba el viajar al pasado Naruto por ningún motivo se retractaría, pasara lo que pasara el seguiría adelante y protegería a todos los que alguna vez fueron parte de su familia

– Quiero protegerlos, a mis seres queridos, pase lo que pase yo los protegeréy si para proteger a mis seres queridos debo dar mi vida no durare en hacerlo

Al ver la determinación que poseía Rikudō y los demás sabían que Naruto estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea que el destino le depare en su nueva vida

Justo antes de comenzar con el procedimiento Naruto había recordado la razón por la cual había ingresado a la cueva por lo que antes de continuar decidió que había llegado la hora de liberar a aquel dragón ya que si aquellas visiones que tuvo al sujetar la espada eran una especie de premonición o de algún modo estaban relacionas con la liberación del Jūbi sabía que debía tener toda la ayuda posible

Al ver que Naruto estaba por liberar al dragón de su helada prisión Riku y los demás esperaban al menos que el dragón decidiera estar del lado de Naruto ya que de lo contrario podría ser peligroso

Al tener nuevamente aquella espada entre las manos hizo lo mismo que le indico aquella chica y concentro su poder en la espada, solo que esta vez hubo una especie de brillo carmesí que cegó momentáneamente a Naruto

Cuando el brillo desapareció y Naruto logro abrir los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba flotando en una especie de vacío; por más que tratara de esforzarse no parecía que pudiera moverse. Antes de que perdiera la paciencia nuevamente la chica rubia había aparecido

– Veo que al fin has sido capaz unir tus poderes con la espada

– **¿Dónde estamos?**

– Este lugar es donde habita el antiguo dragón que alguna vez vivió en esta dimensión

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar a que se refería con eso en ese preciso momento Naruto pudo escuchar un potente rugido que resonaba por todos lados, lo siguiente que vio Naruto casi lo deja sin habla ya que frente a él se encontraba el dragón que estaba sellado y ciertamente su apariencia era algo que nunca había visto con anterioridad

* * *

. /_cb20110105173037/bakugan/es/images/8/8e/Pyrus_Omega_

. /_cb20121111201140/thebakuganhangout/images/7/70/Pyrus_Omega_

* * *

Una vez que el enorme dragón se posó frente a Naruto lo miro con una mirada bastante seria. A decir verdad cualquiera que lo mirara aquel dragón de esa manera se pondría bastante nervioso

– **¿Así que eres tu quien me despertó de mi largo descanso?**... Al ver que Naruto asintió decidió continuar… **Será mejor que me des una buena explicación del porque me liberaste ya que a decir verdad no confió en nada en los humanos**

Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo intimidado con la presencia del dragón, todo parecía indicar que si aquel dragón lo deseara fácilmente podría devorarlo sin ningún problema pero al recordar todo lo que estaba en juego decidió dejar a un lado el miedo

Tras reunir todo el valor necesario Naruto comenzó a explicarle al enorme dragón lo que ocurría con respecto a la liberación del Jūbi y como era que el universo lentamente era destruido a causa de su presencia por lo que le pidió al dragón que lo ayudara a detenerlo

Naruto esperaba recibir la ayuda de aquella gigantesca criatura pero cuando el enorme dragón se negó tanto Naruto como la chica rubia se sorprendieron bastante

– _La razón por la cual no tengo intención de ayudarte es porque no es mi asunto lo que está ocurriendo_

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, a este paso todo el universo será devastado si no hacemos algo al respecto

– _En 1° lugar fue culpa de los humanos el querer obtener más poder sin importarles en lo más mínimo las consecuencias. Debido a su propia ambición ahora todo el universo está perdido y en 2° lugar preferiría morir que ayudar a quienes solo buscar poder por ambición_

Por más dolorosas que sonaran aquellas palabras Naruto sabía que aquel dragón tenía toda razón pero aun así pasara lo que pasara debía de adquirir la ayuda de aquel dragón, aun si eso significaba tener que luchar con el enorme dragón

Durante los siguientes minutos que parecieron convertirse en horas, inclusive pareciera que avanzaron varios días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto hacia todo lo posible por derrotar a aquel dragón pero por más que lo intentara no era capaz de hacerle tanto daño pero aun así no se daría por vencido

Al ver que Naruto no se rendía a pesar de las dificultades hacia que el dragón se sorprendiera aunque fuera un poco ya que esta era la 1° vez que veía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo a un humano con una voluntad inquebrantable y a su criterio eso era digno de admiración

– **Humano ¿Porque te empeñas en salvar a todas esas personas? Sabes bien que a pesar de todo lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien obsesionado con el poder para usarlo de un modo incorrecto**

– A pesar de todo lo que digas aún tengo gente importante a la cual debo proteger. Por eso mismo no tengo ningún motivo pienso perder ante ti

Al ver la enorme determinación de Naruto aquel Dragón pensó un poco sobre la situación por lo que al final decidió ayudar a Naruto

Una vez que Naruto regreso al sitio donde estaban Kurama y los demás pudo ver que en sus manos se encontraba la espada que alguna vez estuvo incrustada en el cristal… images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRVYcaJEQ_QGuHjQZwgZ0v1wdN6hzaZkoaLKOPO-I0Y1K8xgGdp... Tras guardar la espada en su funda y atarla a su costado pudo observar que el lugar donde solía estar la prisión del dragón desapareció

Al ver las dudas que tenía la chica le dijo que aquel dragón, o al menos su espíritu habitaba en su espada por lo que lo único que necesitaba era decir la frase necesaria para liberarlo

Una vez que todo estaba listo Naruto y que Naruto le agradeciera a la chica rubia se colocó al lado de Kurama ya que estaba más que listo para partir

– Naruto ¿Estás listo para partir?, recuerda que esto será una de las misiones más difíciles que has de enfrentar

– _**Claro que lo estoy Kurama, pase lo que pase sé que saldremos adelante**_

Antes de enviar a Naruto nuevamente al pasado Rikudō y los demás habían concentrado un poco de su poder creado una especie de esfera de energía que le entregaron a Naruto

– **Antes de que regreses al pasado es necesario que cada uno de nosotros te entreguemos algo que vas a necesitar**

Así cada uno prosiguió a entregarle a Naruto algo que le ayudaría en su viaje y en su misión ya que necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible si quería evitar que el universo se destruyera:

**El 1° en pasar fue Yamamoto quien le entrego una ****Zanpaku-tō realmente especial ya que en el mango poseía la insignia del fénix además de emanar un aura cálida y bondadosa**

Cuando Naruto sujeto la espada pudo sentir como parte del poder otorgado por Yamamoto empezó a liberarse por si solo, al mismo tiempo era capaz de sentir como parte de su poder se unía a la espada como si fuera parte de él

Al ver como la **Zanpaku-tō** había aceptado a Naruto como su nuevo portador lleno de alegría a Yamamoto ya que han sido pocos los que sido capaz de empuñarla en el pasado

– Jovencito debes saber que esta **Zanpaku-tō** es muy especial, ya que es capaz de elegir a su portador debido a un vínculo especial

– **¿A qué se refiere con tener un vínculo especial?**

– Solo aquel que posea un corazón puro será capaz de utilizar al máximo la capacidad de la **Zanpaku-tō** del Fénix para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero todo aquel que tenga un corazón dominado por el odio e intente poseerla no será capaz de utilizarla además de que la propia espada lo dañara severamente

– **Prometo que pase lo que pase no los defraudare, daré lo mejor de mí para poder proteger a mis seres queridos con esta espada**

Yamamoto estaba bastante orgulloso, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado sabía que Naruto sería digno de llevar y empuñar la **Zanpaku-tō** del Fénix

Después de que Naruto guardara la **Zanpaku-tō** en su funda al lado de su espada de dragón fue el turno de Hades de entregarle algo de poder, aunque a decir verdad le costó algo de trabajo hacerlo ya que no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas pero dada la situación no tenía más opción que ayudar:

**Al principio no estaba seguro de que debería darle pero luego de pensarlo bien sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Tras colocar su mano en el hombro de Naruto, segundos después una extraña marca había aparecido en la mano izquierda de Naruto**

– Con esto te he otorgado el poder que te une a uno de mis más fieles guardianes

**Tras elevar su poder lo suficiente un portal se había abierto****, al principio no pasó nada pero en ese mismo instante se escuchó un poderoso aullido para luego emerger un gigantesco Perro de 3 cabezas**

– A partir de ahora el contrato de invocación de Cerberos y su clan siempre estará a tu lado mientras cumplas tu misión.- En ese momento Cerberos empezó a disminuir su tamaño hasta el punto en el que era del mismo tamaño que Akamaru (Nota: Cerberos es del mismo tamaño que tiene Akamaru en Shippuden)

– **Sera un honor estar a su lado Naruto-san**

Cabe decir que cuando Yamamoto y Rikudō vieron que Hades había traído a Cerberos les pareció algo realmente raro ya que él era uno de sus mejores y más fieles guardianes. Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera preguntar Hades se adelantó a lo que iban a preguntar

– La única razón por la que cediendo temporalmente a mi fiel guardián es porque Naruto necesitara de alguien que le enseñe a manejar el poder que le otorgue

**Al final Rikudō quien al acercarse a Naruto le había entregado el poder de su Rinnegan ya que si quería controlar todo el poder que le habían dado era necesario**

Una vez que todo estaba listo para iniciar Rikudō y los demás se colocaron alrededor de Naruto y Kurama empezaron a concentrar sus energías hasta el punto en el que un portar dimensional se abrió justo bajo sus pies

Segundos después Naruto y Kurama habían desaparecido en el portal dimensional indicando que todo había salido a la perfección, pero a pesar de todo **Riku** y los demás aún tenían sus dudas al respecto

– ¿Creen que ellos estén bien?, después de todo es posible

– _No te preocupes Rikudō, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, además recuerda que a parte de aquel ellos dragón poseen la ayuda de aquella chica rubia_

– **Más les vale que lo logren ya que el destino de todos depende de ellos**

Mientras que Naruto y Kurama viajaban a través del portal dimensional aún no dejaban de pensar en lo que ocurriría una vez que llegaran a su época. Con lo que les contaron Rikudō y los demás momentos antes de partir era muy posible que al llegar a su época las cosas puede que hayan cambiado

Lo que ninguno de los 2 había notado era que aquella chica rubia los ha estado siguiendo ya que su misión era estar con ellos

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy. Sé que fue demasiado rápido este capítulo pero a decir verdad ya tenía escrito de antemano una especie de borrador sobre este fic (Al menos el inicio) por lo que fue algo fácil el poder subir el 2° capítulo de la historia

Como pudieron observar Naruto recibió la ayuda de Rikudō, El capitán Yamamoto y por increíble que parezca también recibió de parte de Hades. La razón por la que Hades acepto ayudar era porque su existencia corría peligro y además quise intentar algo original al respecto

También espero que les haya gustado la idea de que Naruto además de tener el Rinnegan posea 2 espadas poderosas que le ayudaran en su misión de detener al enemigo además de que ahora posee un nuevo amigo dentro de su espada, además de que pronto Naruto se llevara una sorpresa cuando se dé cuenta que aquella chica decidió por así decirlo seguirlo en su aventura

Respecto a los demás elegidos además de Naruto eventualmente irán apareciendo al tiempo que Naruto tratara de encontrarlos y cumplir su misión ya que además del Jūbi existirá una criatura a la cual Naruto y los demás elegidos deberán enfrentar usando todo su poder

Espero que les haya gustado y que de ser posible puedan mandar algún Review sobre lo que opinan al respecto de esta historia

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	3. Volviendo al pasado

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que creo que podrán encontrar algunas sorpresas en el

**Reviews**

**gabriel021:** Ten por seguro que Naruto no se comportara de la misma manera en la que suele comportarse en la serie

**Zafir09:** Tienes razón sobre lo de Hades ya que como dije antes trate de hacer algo original al respecto. Con respecto al Fūinjutsu Naruto tardara por lo menos algo de tiempo en poder desarrollarlo; y si Naruto conoce toda la verdad sobre sus padres. Y sobre el harem, creo que este capítulo sabrás la decisión que elegía al respecto

**Soul Of Demon:** Ten por seguro que verás más invocaciones poco comunes como la de Cerberos. Con respecto al Jigoku no raiku umi como elemento lo pensare ya que con lo poco que sé sobre japonés creo que significa Elemento Infierno (Jigoku): Electricidad (Por lo Raiku) Acuática (Umi me suena a Agua), aunque de no ser así me gustaría que me dijeras que significa para no cometer algún error

**Guest:** Espero que este capítulo te guste como el anterior

**DnK****:** Gracias por tu comentario y espero poder seguir haciendo de este fic algo interesante como hasta ahora

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Volviendo al pasado. El comienzo de una nueva vida**

Era de noche en las naciones elementas, todo parecía normal ya que nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido recientemente por así decirlo; o al menos eso parecía. Fue cuando del cielo se pudo observar una especie de destello que duro algunos segundos para luego ver una especie de estrella fugaz de color carmesí surcar el cielo hasta perderse en el firmamento, pero si uno observaba con mucho cuidado podía haber notado que aquel destello aterrizo justo en medio del bosque cercano

Tras desaparecer aquel destello se podía observar como Naruto al lado de Kurama; al fin habían llegado a su época sin ningún problema, aunque no de la manera en la que esperaron ya que a pesar de haber llegado a salvo había caído un poco mal en el piso por lo que su aterrizaje fue algo doloroso

– Parece que al fin llegamos… Auch… por lo menos debieron asegurarse de dejarnos en un sitio menos duro donde poder aterrizar

– **Mejor ni te quejes por ese tipo de cosas sin importancia; agradece que nada malo haya salido durante el proceso de viaje**

– Supongo que tienes razón, aunque me gustaría saber exactamente en qué época estamos ya que según lo que nos dijeron era que a pesar que el viaje en el tiempo funcionara era casi probable que no regresáramos exactamente a nuestra época

– **Lo mejor sería echar un pequeño vistazo para poder buscar algo de información que nos sea de utilidad**

Durante varios minutos estuvieron vagando por el bosque tratando de localizar la salida pero por más que buscaran era más que obvio que ambos estaban totalmente perdidos por lo que después de seguir intentándolo por al menos 1 hora decidieron descansar un poco. Al no poder encontrar la salida del bosque Naruto trato de recurrir a sus habilidades como Shinobi para poder salir, pero lo que no sabía era que se llevaría una sorpresa

En cuanto Naruto trato de concentrar por lo menos algo de energía natural y tratar de entrar al Modo Sabio y así poder tratar de encontrar la salida inmediatamente utilizando el ambiente del lugar pudo notar que algo andaba muy mal; por más que tratara de concentrar apenas era capaz de utilizar una leve porción de su energía/Chakra. Incluso había tratado de acceder al poder de su espada como lo había hecho con anterioridad para poder pedirle algún consejo al espíritu del Dragón que habitaba en ella pero el resultado era casi el mismo

Después de tratar varias veces Naruto decidió descasar un poco ya que por lo visto sería inútil tratar de seguir intentándolo. Tras encontrar una roca en la cual pudiera sentarse Naruto se dedicó a meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero por más que lo pensara no podía encontrar una solución al respecto

– **No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no soy capaz de utilizar mis habilidades como antes?, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?**

– _La razón por la cual no puedes utilizar las habilidades que poseías durante la 4° Guerra es porque debido al viaje al pasado tus fuerzas se vieron reducidas a tal grado que cuerpo es incapaz de usar las técnicas que solías usar debido a que ahora tu cuerpo ha rejuvenecido al punto en el que ahora eres solo un simple mocoso_.- Esas palabras sorprendieron bastante a Naruto ya que la verdad nunca espero que algo así sucediera

– **¿A qué te refieres con que mis fuerzas se vieron reducidas?**

– _Piénsalo por un momento, debido a que regresaste al pasado con ayuda de Rikudō y los demás era lógico que algo como esto sucediera, además debes recordar que para poder cambiar el resultado de lo ocurrido deberás de empezar desde cero por lo que deberás de comenzar a practicar tus habilidades desde el principio si deseas controlarlas_

Al meditar lo que Kurama había dicho Naruto sabía que tenía toda la razón con respecto al asunto de cambiar el resultado; si deseaba corregir lo sucedido debía de hacerse más fuerte de lo que era antes, aún si eso significaba empezar nuevamente desde el principio. Pero ciertamente le daba algo de curiosidad saber que tanto había rejuvenecido por lo que decidió ver su reflejo

En cuando Naruto se acercó al pequeño lago que había cerca de donde estaba pudo ver claramente su reflejo en el agua y ciertamente se sorprendió con el resultado; gracias a que la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar Naruto pudo notar que su apariencia física era de cuando tenía alrededor de unos ocho o nueve años a lo mucho

– ¿Y ahora qué haremos Kurama?, no podemos quedarnos en un sitio como este

– **Lo mejor será irnos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Después de eso continuaremos avanzando al día siguiente**

Después de buscar por varios minutos difícilmente pudieron encontrar un árbol cuya base de su tronco poseía un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que alguien por lo menos de la estatura de un niño se metiera. Al principio Naruto y Kurama iban a retirarse y tratar de buscar otro sitio un poco más cómodo donde poder dormir pero al ver que estaba a punto de llover no tuvieron más opción que dormir dentro del árbol

Una vez que amaneció y que Kurama rastreara el lugar con sus habilidades de Kitsune pudo notar que estaban en el territorio de la nación de fuego, más específico a un día o dos de Konoha justo de donde estaban actualmente. Al saber que estaban algo cerca de la aldea era más que obvio que ambos irían a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

Justo cuando Naruto y Kurama estaban por irse y partir hacia Konoha para poder empezar de nuevo sus vidas una voz bastante familiar los detuvo pidiéndoles que pararan

En cuanto Naruto y Kurama voltearon se sorprendieron al ver que la chica rubia que habían visto en aquella cueva estaba frente a ellos, especialmente porque ahora parecía tener exactamente la misma edad de Naruto en estos momentos. (Aproximadamente entre 8 y 10 años)

Una vez que la chica explicara la razón del porque estaba con ellos sorprendió bastante a Naruto y a Kurama ya que nunca esperaron que aquella chica decidiera seguirlos a través del portal para poder ayudarlos

– Ya veo, así que estás aquí para poder ayudarme en mi misión

– **Podría decirse que de cierto modo sí ya que por ningún motivo puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ustedes se arriesgan demasiado. Además de eso deseaba saber cómo era el mundo y de ser posible poder tener más que nada la oportunidad de tener a un amigo**

Naruto estaba realmente feliz al saber que además de Kurama y aquel dragón que habitaba en su espada aquella chica iba a estar a su lado, al menos así tendría una amiga desde el principio. Fue cuando recordó algo muy importante y era que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no conocía el nombre de la chica por lo que decidió preguntárselo, no sin antes presentarse primero como haría todo un caballero

Aunque al escuchar esa pregunta la chica se puso algo triste, ya a pesar de todo ella no poseía un nombre propio por el cual la llamaran; al no tener un nombre propio la ponía algo triste. Al ver la tristeza de poseía Naruto trato de hacer que se sintiera mejor y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer

– **Ya veo, creo que lo justo sería que yo te diera un nombre propio. Claro si es que no te molesta.-** Al oír que Naruto le daría un nombre sorprendió y alegro bastante a la chica

– ¿Lo dices enserio?, ¿En verdad harías eso?

– **Claro, al menos así podía devolverte el favor de habernos ayudado en aquella cueva, además de que ambos somos amigos**

Tras pensarlo bien Naruto decidió llamar a la chica rubia Mana ya que el nombre le quedaba bien a lo cual la chica acepto con mucho gusto. Después de que Mana le agradeciera a Naruto por lo que había hecho por ella tanto Naruto y Kurama sabían que debían seguir avanzando

– **Y bien Mana, ya que ahora que estás con nosotros ¿Qué opinas si nos acompañas a ir a Konoha?**

Al mencionar que se dirigían a Konoha hizo que Mana se pusiera algo nerviosa ya que aún no le decía a Naruto que había algo importante al respecto de su aldea; algo que tal vez lo sorprenda bastante

Al ver que Mana estaba nerviosa con respecto a ir a Konoha Naruto le pregunto qué le sucedía. Claro que se sorprendió bastante al escuchar de parte de Mana que ir a Konoha podía ser bastante peligroso

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que tal vez sería peligroso regresar a la aldea?

– **Sé que tal vez no te agrade pero debes saber que debido a lo ocurrido recientemente con el Jūbi es posible que al regresar a Konoha puede que no sea la misma aldea que alguna vez conociste**

Así Mana les contó que debido al poder sumamente destructivo e inestable del Jūbi la estructura dimensional del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ se había debilitado tanto que era posible que varias cosas en su época hayan cambiado drásticamente casi al punto de no ser precisamente la misma realidad que alguna vez conocieron

Al saber que era posible que varias cosas en su realidad cambiaran drásticamente sorprendió bastante a Naruto y a Kurama. Si lo que decía Mana era correcto con respecto a la estructura del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ era muy posible que varias cosas en su línea de tiempo cambiaran drásticamente por lo que su misión podría verse afectada considerablemente

Lejos de ahí justo en lo que parecía ser un lugar parecido al inframundo se encontraban reunidas 5 figuras misteriosas y encapuchadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un circulo enorme que parecía reflejar unas antiguas ruinas. A pesar de que cada una de las figuras llevara el mismo atuendo cada túnica poseía una franja de diferente color que hacía que se distinguieran entre si y por lo visto cada color parecía representar su poder

* * *

**Rojo:** Fuego **Azul:** Agua

**Verde:** Viento **Arena:** Tierra

**Morado:** Oscuridad

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que estaban en medio de una reunión de gran importancia ya que lo 5 sujetos parecían estar meditando

– Veo que el heredero del dragón al fin ha despertado después de tanto tiempo.- Hablo el sujeto vestido con la túnica de franja Roja que parecía ser el más serio de todos

– **Ya era tiempo, ciertamente me estaba hartando de tener que esperarlo.- **Hablo el que poseía la túnica de franja morada y por lo visto era el miembro del grupo que tenía poca paciencia**.- Ahora que apareció lo mejor será extraerle el poder que posee**

– _**No seas precipitado Yasha **_**(**Referencia a Demonio en Japonés**)**_** recuerda que todavía no están reunidos los 5 elegidos por lo que atrapar a aquel chico en estos momentos sería inútil**_

– **¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?, por si ya lo olvidaste Hiroto ese chico posee el poder que necesitamos sellado en su interior, eso sin contar que posee un vínculo con una de las criaturas más poderosas que hayan existido por lo que es necesario atraparlo en estos momentos mientras tengamos oportunidad**

Lo que decía Yasha era cierto; pese a que Naruto no sea capaz de utilizar sus fuerzas al 100% como antes de ser enviado al pasado dentro de su cuerpo esta sellado un gran poder que aunque no lo pareciera sería de gran utilidad en un futuro cercano. No por nada Naruto fue escogido para poder cargar con una de las 5 llaves espirituales que podían decidir el destino del universo

Antes de que la discusión de lo que se debía hacer al respecto comenzara a ponerse irritante el sujeto que parecía ser el más alto y musculoso del grupo decidió tomar la palabra entes de que las cosas se salieran de control

– _Lo mejor sería que esperáramos a que aquel chico se fortalezca lo suficiente para poder extraerle la llave ya que en estos momentos es solo un mocoso y el extraérsela teniendo tan poco poder no serviría de nada_.- Hablo el sujeto usuario de Tierra que parecía ser el más sabio de todos

Ante esas palabras todos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos ya que lo dicho por aquel sujeto era cierto. De quitarle a Naruto la llave del poder que posee siendo tan débil en estos momentos no serviría de nada. Lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento era dejar que Naruto al igual que los otros portadores de las llaves se fortalecieran lo suficiente para poder extraerles el poder que poseen y así poder ofrendarlo a la criatura que se encontraba sellado en lo más profundo de las ruinas

Justo en el centro de lo que parecía ser el campo donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual una vez que todo estuviese listo se podría observar la figura de lo que alguna vez fue una de las criaturas más poderosas que alguna vez haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra o del universo

Aquí esta la imagen

* * *

** . /_cb20111024035511/yugiohenespanol/es/images/d/dd/Foto_drag%C3%B3n_de_cinco_ **

* * *

Tras deliberar durante varios minutos sobre la opción de dejar a Naruto que se fortaleciera lo suficiente pareciera que se complicaba un poco ya que no estaban seguros si era una buena idea. Al final los demás sujetos decidieron que era la mejor opción, al menos por el momento hasta que encontraran alguna solución al respecto

Sin nada más que hacer al respecto las 5 figuras misteriosas desaparecieron en el aire como si se trataran de fantasmas

* * *

Regresando a las naciones elementales se podía observar como Naruto y los demás avanzaban por el bosque y por lo visto ya habían salido del bosque, o al menos de la parte más frondosa que había, todo parecía indicar que Kurama conocía perfectamente el lugar ya que antes de ser sellado en Mito hace varios años Kurama vagaba libremente por los alrededores lo cual le permitió familiarizarse bastante bien con el lugar

Ya había anochecido en el bosque y gracias a Kurama y a su conocimiento geográfico del lugar Naruto al lado de Mana habían logrado recorrer una gran distancia por lo que faltaba muy poco para llegar a Konoha

Mientras Mana y Naruto comían tranquilamente algunas de las frutas que lograron juntar del bosque aunque la verdad el ambiente era un poco tenso, después de todo aún estaban algo preocupados por lo que sucedería una vez que llegaran a la aldea. Si bien puede que todo siguiera igual en la aldea tal y como la recordaba Naruto pero por dentro sabía y a la vez temía que debido al Jūbi era muy probable que varias de las cosas hayan cambiado y la verdad no sabía si podía vivir de esa manera

Al ver lo tenso y posiblemente algo triste que estaba Mana trato de alegrar aunque fuera un poco a Naruto diciéndole que a pesar de no debía de perder las esperanzas de que todo en su aldea siguiera igual. Por lo visto esas palabras funcionaron aunque fuese solo un poco ya que Naruto estaba un poco mejor que antes

Una vez que terminaron de comer la fruta decidieron contemplar la fogata que estaba frente a ellos; así duraron varios minutos sin decir nada al respecto hasta que Mana decidió romper el silencio

**–** Dime Naruto ¿Qué harás una vez que llegues a la aldea?

**–** **La verdad no lo sé, con todo lo que ha ocurrido no si podré hacer algo al respecto. Es muy posible que a pesar de que casi nada cambie del todo es muy probable que algunas de las personas que alguna vez conocí se comporten de manera distinta**

Por más doloroso que escuchara tanto Mana como Kurama sabía que algo de lo que había dicho Naruto de cierto modo era verdad. A pesar de probablemente casi nada cambiara con respecto a la historia que ellos conocían era muy probable que la forma de ser de las personas como sus amigos o seres queridos fueran completamente diferentes

Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera decir algo para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo Naruto se reincorporo y con mucha determinación que demostraba su mirada dijo algo que sorprendió bastante a Kurama y a Mana

– **Pero a pesar de todo no pienso rendirme, no importa que la forma de ser de los que alguna vez conocí haya cambiado. Pase lo que pase seguiré adelante y sin importar lo que pase los protegeré**

Al escuchar que Naruto seguía siendo como antes alegro bastante a ambos, era más que claro que a pesar de las dificultades que hubiera por ningún Naruto no se rendiría

Una vez que apagaron la fogata y recogieron lo poco que tenían en ese momento Mana se acercó a Kurama ya que tenía algo importante que preguntarle con respecto al sitio donde estaban

– Oye Kurama ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la aldea?

– _Por lo que sé si no hay ningún inconveniente en el camino es muy probable que mañana al medio día lleguemos a la aldea por lo que mejor será descansar ya que aún falta un largo camino que recorrer_

Al saber que pronto llegarían a la aldea hizo que Naruto y Mana se alegraran aunque fuese un poco ya que a pesar de que probablemente la aldea de la hoja no fuese igual a la que recordaba tanto Naruto como Mana sabían que a pesar de todo lograrían seguir adelante

Después de tener todo listo para dormir esa noche Kurama al tener por lo menos un poco más de libertar que antes simplemente se estiro un poco para luego recostarse en el piso pero antes de dormir pudo ver que tanto Mana como Naruto estaban por dormir en el frio suelo

Al ver que Naruto y Mana no tendrían donde dormir por alguna razón hizo que Kurama por alguna extraña razón sintiera ganas de ayudarlos. Después de pensarlo bien Kurama les dijo que podían dormir cerca de él para pasar la noche lo cual claro sorprendió bastante a ambos ya que nunca imaginaron que Kurama actuara de esa forma

– ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer eso?- La verdad era que en estos momentos Kurama poseía el tamaño de por lo menos un Lobo adulto por lo que Naruto y Mana no tendrían problemas para dormir pero aun así ambos creían que tal vez sería una molestia para Kurama

– **No se preocupen, dado mi tamaño actual no tendría ningún problema; además recuerden que al ser un zorro poseo uno de los pelajes más suaves por lo que deberán estar agradecidos por tener esta oportunidad que rara vez se presenta.-** Esto último hizo que Naruto y Mana tuvieran una gota en la cabeza ante la actitud de Kurama, aunque luego dejaron eso a un lado y prosiguieron a dormir

Después de agradecerle a Kurama tanto Naruto como Mana se acurrucaron en el pelaje de Kurama y justo como lo dijo Kurama ambos pudieron sentir que el pelaje de un zorro era realmente suave por lo que poco a poco empezaron a sentir algo de sueño

– Espero que no acostumbren tanto porque solo será una vez

– _No te preocupes, puedo vivir sin eso_.- Lentamente Naruto fue cerrando los ojos para poder dormir un poco

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por dormir pudo sentir que alguien se recargo en su hombro al tiempo que sentía un cálido abrazo, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que Mana lo estaba abrazando lo cual claro causo que se sonrojara un poco ya que nunca antes había estado con una chica de esa manera

– ¿Qué… haces Mana-chan?- Sin darse cuenta del sufijo cariñoso que le dio a Mana hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente

– **Pensé que sería más cómodo dormir abrazando a un amigo por lo que espero no te moleste que esté tan cerca de ti**

– Bueno… yo..., este.- Era más que obvio que Naruto en estos momentos estaba algo nervioso por lo que Mana decidió aprovechar eso y tratar de avergonzar un poco más a Naruto

– **Vamos, no seas tímido conmigo, tal vez si tienes suerte y eres amigable conmigo puede este tipo de situaciones puede que en algún futuro se repitan.- **Esto último lo dijo con una expresión tan tierna e infantil que difícilmente un chico podía ignorar y por lo visto estaba funcionando

Naruto al ver la expresión tierna y un tanto infantil que puso Mana por más que lo intentara simplemente no pudo decirle que _**No**_, por lo que al final termino abrazándola para poder estar un poco mejor

Para la desgracia de Naruto al estar tan concentrado en tratar de ignorar la mirada tierna de Mana había olvidado por completo que Kurama estaba a su lado por lo que al ver esto sabía perfectamente que ahora tenía algo con que entretenerse aunque fuera un poco ya que según su criterio sería realmente divertido avergonzar tanto a Naruto como a Mana con respecto a lo sucedido

Una vez que amaneció Kurama fue el primero en despertar y pudo ver que tanto Naruto y Mana seguían dormidos y al vez abrazados por lo que con algo de "delicadeza" los despertó y pudieran arreglarse para poder seguir adelante ya que no tenían tiempo que perder

Después de que ya todos estuvieran despiertos y de que lograran desayunar aunque fuera algunas de las frutas que quedaron de ayer Naruto y los demás retomaron su camino ya que según los cálculos de Kurama deberían llegar a Konoha a más tardar al medio día

Lo que ninguno de los 3 se imaginaba era que una vez que llegaran a Konoha se llevarían una gran sorpresa que tal vez pude que cambie un poco los planes de Naruto con respecto a la misión que le encomendaron Rikudō y los demás. Ya sea para bien o para mal, solo el destino lo sabrá

* * *

Espero que les gustara este capítulo ya que en el próximo creo que se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa con lo que ocurrida una vez que Naruto y los demás lleguen a la aldea. Como pudieron ver Naruto y Kurama al fin llegaron al pasado tal y como lo indicaron Rikudō y los demás, incluso se sorprendieron al ver que Mana los siguió a través del portal. Aunque creo que sabrán de que personaje me base, o mejor dicho escogí para basarme en Mana

También está el hecho de que Naruto a pesar de haber recibido grandes poderes de parte de Rikudō, Yamamoto y de Hades tendrá que esforzarse a partir de este punto para poder recuperar sus habilidades y poder fortalecerse si quiere evitar que sus seres queridos sufran el mismo destino que ocasiono la 4° Guerra Shinobi, pero con ayuda de Kurama, Mana y Leonidas (el dragón que habita en su espada) Naruto lograra superar casi cualquier obstáculo. Aunque también estoy considerando darle poderes de Hollow a Naruto pero a decir verdad no estoy del todo seguro si sea bueno en este fic darle a Naruto poderes de un Hollow por lo que espero que me digan su opinión al respecto

Seguro que se preguntaran quienes son los 5 sujetos que desean el poder de Naruto y los demás elegidos para despertar al antiguo Dragón. Digamos que de cierto modo serán iguales a Akatsuki respecto a su objetivo de despertar a una antigua criatura. Pero a diferencia de Akatsuki los 5 sujetos misteriosos necesitan la llave espiritual de los elegidos **(Idea en la que me base de Yugioh GX de la temporada de los 7 Jinetes de las sombras con respecto a las llaves espirituales)** ya que cada llave representa uno de los 5 elementos necesarios para despertar a la antigua criatura de su profundo sueño (Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Oscuridad)

Además creo que con la imagen que coloque más de uno sabrá quién es la criatura y la razón del porque la escogí con respecto a las llaves

Con respecto al cambió de la forma ser de algunos de los personajes digamos que en esa decisión me base un poco en la 6° película de Naruto Shippuden: _**Camino Ninja**_ por lo que no se sorprendan tanto que la forma de ser de algunos de los personajes que conocen sean diferentes a la usual

Pero el que me basara un poco en la 6° película no significa que todos los personajes vayan a actuar diferente ya que habrá quienes sigan siendo los mismos para no afectar tanto la trama de la historia mientras que algunos tendrán algunos ligeros cambios en su actitud (Digamos que sería una especie de mezcla entre las personalidades de los personajes. **Ejm:** Digamos que Hinata sería menos tímida y un poco más decidida en sus acciones ya que sería una mezcla de la personalidad tímida que suele tener con la personalidad agresiva que tiene en la película)

Pero no se preocupen por Akatsuki, ellos seguirá siendo los mismos de siempre aunque claro habrá algunas pequeñas diferencias ya que ellos tienen gran importancia con respecto al desarrollo de la historia al igual que los sujetos que desean el poder de Naruto y los demás elegidos

Antes que olvide sobre el asunto del harem; decidí basarme en el consejo por así decirlo de **Tobikempachi **(De foros DZ) que me dio respecto a si haría o no harem por lo que la decisión que tome sería un tanto diferente a lo usual respecto a este tema:

Decidí que a pesar de que será un harem en este fic va a ser un harem algo corto. Máximo de cuatro a seis chicas (Si quieren que haya más chicas me avisan, siempre y cuando no sea tantas para ver si incluyo más o no; dependiendo de lo que digan y de la cantidad de chicas veré si incluir más chicas o suplente dejar tal y como está la cantidad por el momento)

Pero a diferencia de lo normal este será un harem donde haya chicas que muy rara vez son incluidas en los fics, ya sea como pareja principal o parte de un harem. Por el momento ya tengo escogidas a 3 chicas, si desean incluir alguna chica al harem me gustaría que informaran cual sería una buena opción y la razón del porque ya que no puedo tomar una decisión tan a la ligera ya que es tal y como me aconsejo **Tobikempachi**:

**Debe de existir algún proceso para que se forme la relación**

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que mi explicación al final del capítulo no les haya aburrido ya que quise revelar una pequeña parte de la trama que habrá en la historia. Si quieren saber cómo termina esa historia tendrán que seguir leyendo ya que a pesar de mi explicación todavía queda gran parte de la trama que hasta ahora seguirá siendo un misterio por lo que tendrán que ser pacientes


	4. Al fin en casa Sorpresas inesperadas

Con algo de esfuerzo aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic en el cual tal vez se lleven algunas sorpresas que tengo preparadas

* * *

**Review**

**DnK****:** Espero poder un buen trabajo con respecto al harem de Naruto

**caballerooscuro117****:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y respecto a las chicas créeme que escogeré a algunas de las opciones que me diste pero tendrás que ser un poco paciente para ver a quienes escogí

**Zafir09****:** Aún no estoy seguro si darle a Naruto poderes de Hollow ya que la idea es algo tentadora, pero dependiendo de cómo valla quedando el fic veré si lo hago o no

**Soul Of Demon****: **Créeme que tu **MP** me sirvió de mucho en este fic, además el personaje que me sugeriste lo usare y trate de que sea igual a como lo describiste en el **MP**, solo tendrás que esperar un poco para ver como interviene en la historia por lo que espero poder hacer un buen trabajo. Respecto a la cantidad de chicas que sugeriste lo pensare al igual que pensare en las opciones que diste

Sin más que hacer o decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Al fin en casa. Sorpresas inesperadas**

Tanto Naruto como Mana estaban algo impacientes por llegar a Konoha, gracias a la ayuda de Kurama ya estaban cerca de la aldea y solo faltaba recorrer la última sección del bosque

Pero cuando estaban exactamente a un kilómetro de distancia de la aldea Kurama se detuvo por completo dejando algo confundidos a Naruto y a Mana por su reacción. En cuanto le preguntaron la razón de porque se detuvo Kurama les explico que antes de llegar debían de cambiar de apariencia con un _**Jutsu de Transformación**_ ya que era de vital importancia recolectar información para ver qué tanto ha cambiado la aldea debido a lo sucedido con la estructura del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_

Claro que al principio tanto Mana como Naruto no sabían si debían cambiar de apariencia pero a pesar de todo lo que Kurama les dijo no estaban totalmente seguros

– ¿Estás seguro de que debemos hacerlo?

– _Si queremos recolectar información lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido, además dadas las circunstancias no sabemos qué ocurriría si Naruto llegara a ser visto en la aldea_

Al ver que no tenían más opción tanto Naruto como Mana decidieron seguir el consejo de Kurama ya que por el momento lo mejor era pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudieran

Utilizando el poco chakra que Naruto era capaz de moldear en ese momento logro cambiar aunque fuera un poco su apariencia:

**Ahora su cabello era anaranjado y sus ojos eran de un tono de morado (por influencia del rinnegan) y las marcas en las mejillas que tiene por ser el jinchuriki de Kurama lograron desaparecer**

Aunque en el caso de Mana fue sorprenderte su cambio de apariencia ya que a pesar de no saber moldear chakra (Por el momento) Kurama la ayudo un poco utilizando algo de su chakra que al combinarse con su poder dio un resultado sorprendente:

**Ahora Mana poseía una especie de blusa sin mangas u hombros de color Beige al mismo tiempo que una gargantilla apareció en su cuello, al igual que una minifalda de color Beige que hacia juego con su blusa. Pero lo más sorprendente era que ahora su cabello rubio pasó a ser castaño con un pequeño mechón rojo que apenas cubría parte su frente**

– Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?- _Ciertamente Mana estaba algo apenada ya que muy pocas veces suele usar ese tipo de ropas, especialmente frente a Naruto ya que al ver la expresión que tenía reflejaba claramente su opinión_

Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo embobado con la nueva apariencia de Mana ya que vestida de esa forma la consideraba un poco más atractiva que antes, incluso llego a imaginarse un par de cosas nada santas, casi al punto de que le saliera un poco de sangre en la nariz; puede que Naruto haya regresado al pasado para tratar de cambiar algunas cosas con respecto a lo ocurrido en la 4° guerra pero lamentablemente algunas de las mañas que aprendió o mejor dicho se le pegaron de Jiraiya durante el tiempo de entrenamiento que paso con él al parecer todavía estaban presentes en él por lo que tarde o temprano eso le traería consecuencias

Una vez que Naruto y Mana pudieron cambiar de apariencia para poder pasar desapercibidos lo último que faltaba era que Kurama tratara de regresar al cuerpo de Naruto mediante el sello que poseía ya que por más libre que fuera Kurama en el exterior lamentablemente tenía un tiempo límite por el cual era libre

**(**Nota: Por si se preguntan cómo es posible que Kurama pudiera regresar al cuerpo de Naruto pese a lo ocurrido anteriormente, digamos que antes de viajar al pasado el capitán Yamamoto decidió fortalecer/modificar un poco el sello para que Kurama tuviera un poco más de libertar que antes**)**

Una vez que Kurama regresara al interior de su jinchuriki para poder recuperar algo de fuerza y que la espada donde estaba Leonidas desapareciera junto con Kurama tanto Naruto como Mana decidieron seguir adelante

Lo que Naruto ignoraba era que una vez que llegara a la aldea se llevaría una gran sorpresa

Al llegar a Konoha, o al menos a la entrada Naruto pudo notar que a simple vista y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido la aldea no parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo pero para poder estar seguro Naruto sabía que debía seguir adelante, aunque la verdad estaba algo nervioso al respecto

Mientras paseaban por los alrededores para buscar algún indicio de que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal Naruto no podía dejar de sentirse un poco nervioso ya que no estaba seguro de que tanto haya cambiado la aldea pero sabía que a pesar de todo por mucho que le doliera admitirlo sabía que esa era la dura realidad pero por más que caminaban todavía no había indicios de que algo haya cambiado en lo más mínimo (Por ahora) lo cual era un poco raro según la opinión de Mana

– Naruto, ¿Crees que algo en la aldea haya cambiado?

– _La verdad no lo sé. Me gustaría creer que todo sigue igual pero no puedo estar totalmente seguro_

Mientras avanzaban por la aldea buscando algún indicio de cualquier cambio ni Naruto ni Mana habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal; todo parecía indicar que nada había cambiado en lo más mínimo, inclusive el puesto de ramen (Para gran alegría de Naruto) seguía donde mismo. Hasta el momento todo parecía normal pero al mirar el monte donde estaba gravado los rostros de los Hokages Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa:

**Pese al hecho de haber regresado al pasado, justo 9 años después del ataque de Kurama por alguna razón el rostro de Tsunade estaba grabado en el monte**

Ciertamente Naruto no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, se supone que hasta donde puede recordar en esta época Sarutobi era el actual Hokage debido al incidente ocurrido con Kurama hace varios años. Además hasta donde sabía Tsunade había dejado la aldea años atrás debido a que la aldea le traía malos recuerdos

Antes de que Naruto decidiera ir corriendo hacia la oficina del Hokage para ver qué era lo que pasaba con los sentidos desarrollados que tenía gracias a Kurama pudo escuchar que algunas personas estaban hablando algo sobre el Yondaime por lo que decidió acercarse para ver si era capaz de recolectar aunque fuera algo de información

– **Es realmente sorprendente lo mucho que ha prosperado la aldea desde que Minato le cedió el puesto a la Sannin Tsunade hace casi 9 años**

– Aunque la verdad es lamentable lo que le sucedió al hijo de nuestro gran héroe aquella noche. La verdad fue un fuerte golpe para todos lo que le ocurrió aquel día

Al escuchar que aquellos sujetos estaban hablando de él Naruto no pudo evitar curiosidad por preguntar por saber que ocurrió, o mejor dicho ocurría ya que a decir verdad cuando era niño nunca fue muy querido que digamos por ser un Jinchuriki

– Disculpen pero… ¿Qué le sucedió al hijo del Yondaime?

Rápidamente ambos sujetos se voltearon para luego ver a un pequeño niño peli-naranja (Naruto); al principio ambos sujetos se sorprendieron al ver que aquel chico no sabía nada con respecto al hijo del Yondaime pero al ver la forma en la que vestía y por el color de su cabello creyeron que era un huérfano de otra aldea o algo parecido por lo era lógico que estuviera enterado de lo ocurrido aunque a decir verdad había algo en ese chico que se les hacía bastante familiar

Después de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado ambos sujetos le contaron a Naruto que después del ataque ocurrido en la aldea años atrás por culpa de un sujeto enmascarado que causo cientos de muertes, el 4° Hokage se vio obligado a sellar al terrible Demonio Kitsune en su hijo recién nacido ya que su esposa no estaba en condiciones para retener nuevamente a esa poderosa bestia

Pero lo que fue realmente devastado era que después del sellado y de que aquel sujeto "misterioso" jurara vengarse el hijo de Minato debido a las heridas causadas por la batalla y por el haber sellado al terrible demonio Minato quedo muy lastimado casi al punto de perder la vida. Por fortuna gracias a la rápida intervención de Tsunade Senju también conocida como la _**Sannin de las Babosas**_ el Yondaime junto a su esposa lograron salvarse pero por desgracia un par de días después el hijo de Minato había desaparecido de manera misteriosa sin dejar rastro alguno hace casi 9 años. Debido a la desaparición de su hijo y no haber encontrado alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido tanto Minato y Kushina quedaron devastados por la pérdida de su hijo

Pero a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento causados por aquel suceso durante los siguientes años tanto Minato como Jiraiya también conocido como el _**Sannin de los sapos**_ (Y posible el único Sannin pervertido) hicieron lo posible por encontrar a Naruto pero hasta ahora no han tenido excito alguno en encontrar alguna pista

Tanto Naruto como Mana estaban realmente sorprendidos con lo que acababan de escuchar. Ya que aparentemente debido al ataque que realizo Tobi y de que Minato sellara nuevamente a Kurama en Naruto supuestamente había desaparecido un par de días después de lo ocurrido; pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue escuchar que los padres de Naruto todavía seguían vivos

Después de saber que sus padres aún vivían hizo que Naruto se alegrara bastante, pero aun así quería asegurarse de algunas cosas por lo que después de agradecerles a aquellos sujetos fue corriendo inmediatamente a la torre del Hokage lo más rápido que pudo

Al ver la reacción de Naruto Mana trato de detenerlo pero por más que corriera no era capaz de alcanzar a Naruto

– Espera ¿A dónde vas?, a pesar de que sea verdad no puedes apresurarte de esa manera

– **Aun así tengo que asegurarme de que todo sea cierto **

– Pero no sabemos si sea buena idea ir en un momento así, lo mejor será esperar y pensar un poco mejor las cosas- A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mana por detenerlo Naruto seguía corriendo sin detenerse en lo más mínimo

– ***Debo ir, pase lo que pase debo de ir a asegurarme***

Después de algunos minutos Naruto pudo divisar la torre por lo que usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus piernas aumento la velocidad. Una vez que estaba por entrar Naruto no se fijó que alguien iba saliendo por lo que sin poder detenerse término estrellándose con aquella persona

– Oye mocoso, fíjate por donde vas.- Inmediatamente Naruto fue capaz de reconocer aquella voz

– **Lo siento, es que mi amiga y yo veníamos a ver al Hokage**

Una vez que se levantó del suelo Mana se acercó a Naruto para evitar que algo malo pasara. Al ver que solo eran unos "simples" chiquillos Tsunade solo pudo suspirar

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

– _Es que escuchamos que podíamos encontrar aquí a Tsunade que alguna vez fue parte de los 3 Sannin, aunque la verdad esperaba que fuera un poco más vieja_.- **Al oír que Naruto llamara a Tsunade de esa manera hizo que los ninjas y ambus cercanos se pusieran en blanco ya que sabían perfectamente lo que le ocurría a todo aquel que llamara a Tsunade de esa forma**

Antes de que Tsunade golpeara a Naruto por llamarla vieja se quedó viéndolo fijamente durante algunos instantes ya que al ver que Naruto poseía el cabello anaranjado debido al Jutsu por un instante Tsunade tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de Yahiko. No sabía por que pero por alguna razón Naruto teniendo el pelo anaranjado le recordaba bastante a aquel chico que ella y sus compañeros conocieron hace años

Después de disculparse por ser algo brusca Tsunade le pregunto cuál era su nombre lo que cual provoco que Naruto se pusiera algo nervioso ya que no sabía que sucedería si le decía su verdadero nombre

Por fortuna de Naruto antes de que pudiera contestar detrás de Tsunade aparecieron las personas que tanto estaba buscando

– ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

– **Nada, solo que estos 2 chiquillos querían ver si estaba yo, aunque viéndolos bien algo por dentro me dice que son algo especial**

Una vez que Minato como Kushina vieron a Mana y a Naruto supieron que Tsunade tenía razón ya que ambos pudieron sentir que había algo diferente en ellos pero no sabían bien que era

Aunque ambos no pudieran reconocer a Naruto debido al jutsu algo en él hacía que tanto Minato como Kushina se sintieran bien, era como si algo que perdieron hace mucho de algún modo hubiera regresado. Pero al ver que Naruto tenía el cabello de ese color Kushina trato de hacer una pequeña prueba ya que tenía la sensación de que de alguna manera Naruto estaba relacionado con su Clan. (Si tan solo supiera la verdad)

– Dime pequeño, no te gustaría saber sobre tu clan ya que de ser posible puede te ayudáramos a encontrar algo de información pero antes debes hacer algo

– _Si claro ¿De qué se trata?_

– Creo tener el presentimiento de saber a qué clan perteneces pero para eso me gustaría utilizar un jutsu especial en ti ¿Qué te parece?

– _Bueno… yo…_

Ciertamente Naruto estaba realmente nervioso ya que si su madre llegaba a utilizar aquel Jutsu era muy posible que descubriera su verdadera identidad y la verdad no quería ser descubierto aún. Antes de que Naruto entrara en pánico Kurama le dijo que Leonidas tenía un plan que tal vez funcione; al no tener nada que perder Naruto decidió arriesgarlo todo en el plan de Leonidas

Una vez que Kushina aplico el jutsu se sorprendió bastante al notar que Naruto resultaba ser un Uzumaki ya que hasta donde sabía ella era la única Uzumaki que quedaba con vida y el encontrar a otro Uzumaki era algo que la alegraba bastante; por otro lado Naruto solo podía agradecerle a Leonidas ya que de no haber utilizado parte de su poder para evitar que fuese descubierto ya que quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido descubierto

Después de aplicar el jutsu y descubrir que Naruto era un Uzumaki Tsunade le pidió a Mana y a Naruto que la acompañaran a su oficina ya que tenía algo importante que discutir con ellos

Al ver que las cosas podrían complicarse sin que nadie lo notara Naruto decidió contactar con Kurama para pedirle un consejo sobre lo que debía hacer al respecto

– *¿Qué crees que ocurra una vez que lleguemos?, es posible que Tsunade-obasan y los demás empiecen a sospechar al respecto de nosotros*

– _La verdad no lo sé, pero pase lo que pase no dejes que te descubran Naruto, de lo contrario puede que nuestra misión se vea afectada considerablemente_

Mientras avanzaban hacia la oficina de Tsunade para poder hablar un poco mejor Minato pudo notar que Naruto a pesar de ser solo un niño no mayor de los 9 años llevaba una especie de espada atada a su espalda. Al principio ignoro la razón de porque Naruto la llevaba pero después de analizarla un poco con la vista pudo darse cuenta que no era una espada común y corriente

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina para poder hablar al respecto de lo que Mana y Naruto deseaban Minato pidió hablar un momento ya que había notado algo raro con respecto a Naruto

– Si no es mucha molestia podrías decirnos ¿Qué clase de espada llevas?, ya que la verdad puedo sentir que hay algo diferente

Internamente Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que por todo lo ocurrido recientemente había olvidado completamente que aún tenía puesta la espada que le dio Yamamoto antes de partir

Mientras Naruto pensaba en que decir al final supo que decir Minato y los demás esperaban alguna respuesta de parte de él ya que a decir verdad había algo en Naruto que les parecía sospechoso. Al final Naruto tuvo una idea de lo que debía decir, aunque la verdad no sabía si iba a funcionar

– Lo único que puedo decir es que esta espada es muy importante para mí ya que perteneció a alguien cercano a mí y de Mana ya que esa persona cuido de nosotros cuando éramos más pequeños.- **Naruto esperaba que su historia fuera lo más convincente posible ya que sabía de antemano que no sería fácil engañarlos**

– _Y si no fuera una molestia nos podrían decir donde se encuentra o donde podríamos encontrarlo, tal vez así pueda estar con ustedes_

– **Por desgracia no sabemos dónde está, ya que debido a un pequeño incidente en nuestro hogar cerca de las fronteras del país del fuego hace 2 años fuimos separados de él y hasta ahora no hemos sido capaces de encontrarlo.- **Al igual que Naruto Mana hacia lo posible para que Minato y los demás creyeran la historia

Al ver la expresión de tristeza de Mana hizo que Minato y los demás dejaran las preguntas a un lado ya que al parecer Naruto y Mana habían sufrido debido a eso. Después de dejar las preguntas Tsunade comenzó a pedirle a Naruto y a Mana que les diera algunos de sus datos ya que era muy importante que ambos estuvieran registrados en la aldea

Una vez que todo estuviera bien y de que Naruto al lado de Mana salieran de la oficina para poder seguir las indicaciones de Minato para saber lo que debían hacer a partir de ahora, además del sitio donde ambos se quedarían a vivir ambos se retiraron. Una vez que ambos salieron para esperar las indicaciones necesarias la expresión de Tsunade y los demás cambiaron a una que demostraba algo de seriedad

– ¿Ustedes creen que esos chiquillos hayan dicho la verdad?

– _No estoy muy seguro del todo pero creo que solo revelaron una parte de la verdad; a decir verdad creo que hay algo que esos dos están ocultando pero la pregunta es ¿Qué?_- Como siempre Minato demostraba tener cierto toque para examinar con cuidado las cosas, algo que muy pocos shinobis tenían

– **La verdad no creo que sean malos, después al estar los 2 solos por mucho tiempo lo que necesitan algo de cuidado**.- Kushina no estaba muy segura pero había algo en esos chicos que hacía que ludo maternal poco a poco fuera despertando

– Aun así es muy sospechoso ver a 2 pequeños deambular solos de esa forma, sobre todo por aquel chico que portaba esa extraña espada

– **¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?**

– ¿O sea que no lo notaste?, a simple vista esa espada parecía ser una espada normal, pero a decir verdad había algo en aquella espada que era completamente diferente, especialmente porque de algún modo emanaba un gran poder que solamente pocos serían capaces de utilizar

– **Ahora que lo dice creo que también pude notarlo, pero de ser así no explica cómo es posible que un simple niño sea capaz de potarla**

– Sea como sea debemos mantener vigilados a esos 2 chicos, no solo porque que sean un poco sospechosos, también lo digo por su seguridad ya que si el consejo de la aldea se entera de esta situación tengan por seguro que nada bueno saldrá si intentan intervenir

Tanto Minato como Kushina sabían que lo que había dicho Tsunade respecto al consejo era cierto. A pesar había miembros respetables y confiables como lo son sus amigos a decir verdad habían algunos miembros que no eran muy confiables (**Danzo**) y la sola idea de que traten de hacerle algo realmente malo a aquellos chicos (Naruto y Mana) era algo que debían evitar a toda costa

Mientras tanto Naruto y Mana que estaban esperando a que Minato saliera de la oficina y les diera indicaciones de lo que debían hacer estaban realmente aburridos ya que Minato se había demorado un poco más de la cuenta y eso era algo que hacía que Naruto estuviera, como decirlo, intranquilo ya que lo suyo no era esperar

– **Vamos Naruto-kun, estoy segura que Minato-sama no tardará en llegar, lo mejor sería que te relajaras**.- A decir verdad Mana trataba a toda costa que Naruto a causa del aburrimiento no hiciera alguna de sus clásicas bromas

– _¿Y cómo quieres que me relaje Mana?, y si no llega pronto creo que voy a… voy a… voy a tener que buscar algo con que entretenerme_

Naruto puede que por lo general haya hecho alguna de sus clásicas bromas en el pasado para poder entretenerse aunque fuera un poco pero al tener una 2° oportunidad en la vida se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de cambiar su forma de ser. Aunque sinceramente en este tipo de situaciones hacia que su lado bromista lo impulsara a ser alguna loca broma de las que solía hacer

Por suerte para ambos justo antes de que Naruto terminara cediendo hacia su lado bromista después de un largo tiempo de espera Minato al fin llego y les dijo a ambos que debían seguirlo ya que después de pensarlo por un tiempo Tsunade al fin decidió en que sitio se quedarían a partir de ahora

Lo que Naruto y Mana no se imaginaban era que una vez llegaran a su nuevo hogar, por así decirlo se llevarían una gran sorpresa, algo que tal vez cambie aunque sea un poco sus planes con respecto a cambiar algunos sucesos

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo ya que estoy seguro que se llevaron algunas cuantas sorpresas como la sorpresa de que Minato y Kushina sigan vivos y que Tsunade sea la 5° hokage

La razón de por qué los padres de Naruto siguen vivos y que además Tsunade sea el 5° hokage en esa época tratare de ir revelando poco a poco el motivo en los siguientes capítulos. Además recuerden que debido al inmenso poder del Jūbi se produjo una especie de daño a la estructura del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ lo cual provoco que algunas cosas cambiaran (Espero que esta explicación sea de ayuda) (Pero habrá algunas cosas que no cambiaran en lo más mínimo: Tales como La masacre del Clan Uchiha) Aunque habrá algunos eventos que a consecuencia de Naruto cambiaran (Como por ejm la invasión de Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunin)

Con respecto a la relación que tendrá Naruto con sus padres será diferente ya que a pesar de que están juntos Naruto no les revelara su identidad sino hasta un poco después de algún tiempo hasta que esté listo. Además de que ese tipo de situaciones le daría algo de trama a la historia

Posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo una vez que Naruto y Mana sepan el lugar donde vivirán puede que se topen con los 9 novatos (Cuando aún estaban en la academia) por lo que Naruto verá que algunos de ellos actúan de manera distinta a la que él recuerda. Pero habrá quienes sigan actuando tal y como Naruto lo recordaba (Un ejm: Sasuke)

Además de que como un agradecimiento a _**Soul Of Demon**_ por una sugerencia que me dio respecto a darle a Naruto un nuevo elemento decidí añadir el personaje que el mismo creo y me sugirió como una petición que le pedí; no diré quién es y cuál es su función por así decirlo en fic sino hasta más adelante ya que se podría decir que es un secreto entre los 2 y revelar los detalles de su personaje en estos momentos le quitaría parte de la trama de la historia

Con respecto al harem que no será tan extenso, (Al menos no en este fic de ser posible) decidí que Mana si estará incluida pero por el momento será la única chica que revelare que estará en el harem ya que las otras chicas que tengo en mente aún debo decir

Antes de irme y que lo vaya a olvidar aquí están algunas de las opciones de las chicas que tal vez estén en el harem de Naruto ya que ustedes pueden decidir a quién debo incluir:

* * *

**Nota: Serán chicas muy poco usuales para el harem (hasta donde se claro)**

* * *

**Yakumo**

**Amaru**

**Sasame**

**Hotaru**

**Ayame**

**Tsukino de Tsukigakure (Personaje Femenino que sale en el videojuego Naruto shippuden Ultímate Ninja Héroes 3)**

* * *

La razón del porque puse aquí la lista de las chicas es que debido a un error de mi parte (otra vez) este fic que estaba en foros DZ se cerró (Por falta de Etiqueta) por lo ya no podré continuarlo en ese foro; al menos hasta que cepa bien como reabrirlo y evite cometer el mismo error (De nuevo) si es que es posible por lo que espero que entiendan mi problema y de ser posible alguno pueda darme algún consejo de lo que deba de hacer

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia


	5. Reencuentro con viejos amigos

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Sé bien que subo algo rápido los capítulos pero deben saber que a veces tengo tanta inspiración que puedo seguir escribiendo sin ningún problema. Lo malo es que hay momentos en los cuales tengo un fuerte bloqueo mental

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Soul of Demon****:** Te aseguro que pase lo que pase me esforzaré y arriesgare a agregar parejas muy poco exploradas en este fic ya que como dijiste debo de innovar algunas ideas al respecto. Créeme opino lo mismo sobre que hay muy pocas historias del tipo que dijiste ya que leído algunas (Por no decir muy pocas) historias donde Naruto tiene una pareja muy poco usual hasta donde sé: **Tayuya, Naruko, Sari, Kin, Tenten, Fuu (Jinchuriki), y Sara**. Por lo que pase lo que pase haré lo que pueda por seguir con mis ideales y así poder hacer de este y de mis otros fics un buen trabajo. **PD:** Después de pensarlo creo que Hanabi también estará en el harem aunque claro me será algo difícil saber cómo incluirla y que tipo de relación tendrá con Naruto antes de eso por lo que espero que me des algo de ayuda

**Zafir09****:** Ya verás que Naruto no revelara por el momento quien es en realidad ya que eso podría afectar bastante sus planes. Sobre Mana ya decidí que ella si estará en el harem

**DnK**: Tienes razón sobre que me salgo de lo normal con las chicas que escogía para el Harem ya que a decir verdad esa era la idea en este fic. Con respecto al lugar en donde se quedaran a vivir Naruto y Mana lo verás en este capítulo al igual que lo que intentara hacer Danzo

**Gerymaru****:** Me agrada que te gustara el fic. Con respecto añadir al harem a una Uchiha ten por seguro que ya tengo algo planeado para eso y puede que lo veas en este capítulo. Con respecto a Hinata, todavía no estoy muy seguro si la añadiré al harem por lo que tendré que esperar un poco para ver qué opinan los demás lectores/escritores al respecto

Sin tener que hacerlos esperar aquí está el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfruten

**PD:** En este capítulo decidí añadir a dos personajes que yo mismo cree en una de mis primeras que cree hace tiempo. No diré quiénes son pero creo que algunos se darán cuenta de cuales fueron los personajes que escogí y a cual de mis historias (Al menos las que yo escribí) pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro con viejos amigos**

Durante el camino Naruto y Mana estaban algo intrigados ya que desde que salieron de la torre del Hokage Minato les pidió que lo siguieran; aunque sinceramente él no les había dicho a donde se dirigían lo cual les daba cierta curiosidad. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera preguntar pudieron ver que habían llegado a la zona donde estaban los clanes más importantes de la aldea lo cual claramente sorprendió bastante a Mana, pero en cambio tanto Naruto como Kurama tuvieron un mal presentimiento al respecto

– *Oye Kurama ¿No te parece muy extraño que estemos en estos sitios?, digo acabamos de llegar y esto sorpresivamente ocurre*

– **Lo mejor será que no bajemos la guardia por el momento, es muy posible que estén planeando algo por lo que la mejor opción será estar atentos a cualquier cosa **

Mientras avanzaban por el lugar tanto Mana como Naruto podían observar que a pesar de estar en la zona de los clanes principales de la aldea cada clan se distinguían entre sí, y no solamente por la estructura en la que se encontraban los sitios para cada clan

Al final llegaron al fin al sitio donde Minato vivía con su amada esposa: **El recinto del Clan Uzumaki** que curiosamente estaba junto al lado del Clan Namikaze

Al ver que llegaron al lugar donde vivía el Yondaime sorprendió bastante a Mana pero el más intrigado era Naruto ya que hasta donde recordaba nunca había escuchado que en la aldea estuviera el complejo perteneciente a su clan o al del Yondaime

Una vez que llegaron Minato les pidió que pasaran y que por favor esperaran un poco ya que tenía algo que hablar con su esposa. Ciertamente Mana y Naruto estaban sorprendidos al ver como lucía el lugar

Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, los líderes de algunos de los clanes principales habían llegado ya que según habían escuchado de parte de Kushina habían encontrado a un chico sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki por lo que decidieron ver de quien se trataba (Además de que algunos deseaban saber qué clase de chico era Naruto ya que escucharon que poseía una espada muy poco común)

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos cada uno de los líderes se presentaron para que supieran a que clan pertenecían

* * *

**Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi**

**Aburame, Hyuga, Uchiha**

* * *

**(**Nota: Debido a la alteración en el _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ no todos los Uchihas como Mikoto que logro sobrevivir, murieron en la masacre pero aun así el Clan Uchiha está casi al borde de la extinción, por lo que Sasuke tendrá casi la misma personalidad de Vengador Solitario que tiene en la serie**)**, **(**Y posible también se convertirá en un traidor en potencia**)**

* * *

Después de que cada líder se presentara y que Naruto (Por indicación de Kurama) hiciera una leve reverencia como señal de respeto cada uno de los líderes decidió observar a Naruto

– **Así que este es el chico que pertenece al Clan Uzumaki, espero que sea capaz de comprender la situación en la que esta.-** Como siempre Hiashi poseía un semblante serio

– _Vamos Hiashi no seas tan serio con el muchacho, a pesar de todo no ha podido adaptarse_

– _**Inoichi tiene razón, a decir verdad no creo que el chico sea tan malo.**_- Choza de cierto modo tenía un pensamiento sobre Naruto parecido al de Inoichi

– Que problemático es todo esto, pero que se le puede hace.- Como siempre Shikaku tenía su clásico comportamiento

– Por cierto ¿Quién es la chica que está al lado del chico?, ya que por lo visto no es una chica común.- Como siempre Shibi Aburame demostraba ser un shinobi analítico de gran prestigió

Al ver a Mana con cuidado todos los líderes sabían que Shibi tenía razón ya que pudieron notar que había algo diferente a Mana que la distinguía de otras chicas

Antes de que alguno de los líderes empezara a incomodar a Mana Naruto les dijo a todos que al igual que él, ella había perdido a sus padres y a su familia cuando era pequeña debido a un incidente ocurrido en su "clan" hace algún tiempo por lo que ella tuvo que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta. Tiempo después un anciano al que ambos consideraban como su abuelo la encontró un día perdida en el bosque por lo que decidió cuidar de ella y posteriormente a él

Al comprender la situación sobre Naruto y Mana Hiashi y los demás decidieron a un lado la situación y así poder pasar a la razón, o al menos una parte por la que vinieron y eso era que Naruto y Mana conocieran a los herederos de los clanes. Ya que Minato como los demás líderes sabían que en algún futuro tanto Mana como Naruto debido a su situación debían de interactuar por lo menos con algunos niños y poder formar algunos lazos de amistad

Así pasaron a conocer a cada uno de los herederos de los clanes y tal y como se lo espero Naruto algunos de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos/compañeros en el pasado habían cambiado un poco ya que cuando el trio _**Ino-Shika-Cho**_ presento a sus hijos Naruto pudo notar que Chouji estaba un poco menos "rellenito/gordo" y era un poco más activo que antes, incluso Shikamaru era un poco menos perezoso/holgazán que antes pero aun así consideraba todo como problemático pero se sorprendió al no poder encontrar a Ino

Por fortuna algunos de sus antiguos compañeros como Shino y Kiba seguían siendo los mismos de siempre aunque cuando Naruto vio a Hinata se sorprendió al ver que ya no era la misma chica tímida y reservada que conoció alguna vez ya que podía ver que ahora era un poco más decidida de lo que era antes. Pero cuando fue el turno de "conocer" a Sasuke ciertamente Naruto no se sorprendió para nada al ver que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario y orgulloso del clan

Aunque cuando fue el turno de Minato y Kushina en presentar a una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que la chica pelirroja de nombre Alba **(**Que parecía tener la misma edad que él**)** al lado de Kushina resultaba ser su sobrina. Si lo que decía Kushina era verdad sobre que Alba era su sobrina eso significaba que ella era su prima lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que nunca espero que algo así sucediera

Pero en cuanto Naruto vio a Alba pudo ver que detrás de ella se encontraban 2 chicas aparentemente de su edad que por alguna razón estaban como tratando de esconderse. Por lo visto ambas chicas eran un poco tímidas con los demás pero ciertamente lo que llamo bastante la atención de Naruto fue la forma en la que lucían ambas chicas

**La 1° era una chica de cabello blanco atado con una cola de caballo que llevaba puesto una especie de kimono blanco y azul que hacia resaltar su belleza**

Naruto difícilmente pudo creer que aquella chica que parecía ser dulce y gentil (Algo parecida a Hinata cuando era tímida) fuera parte del clan de Sasuke

Pero cuando vio a la otra chica que estaba junto a Alba Naruto se sorprendió bastante al ver que aquella chica era en realidad Ino, ya que a decir verdad lucía completamente diferente a lo que él la recordaba:

**Ahora Ino además de tener el cabello un poco más largo que antes (**Justo cuando era pequeña**) al tiempo que tenía el cabello suelto lo cual le daba, según la opinión de Naruto una apariencia algo adorable. Además de que ahora Ino usaba una especie de blusa morada y un short negro parecía tener una especie de collar con forma de hoja de árbol**

Después de que Naruto y Mana conocieran a los hijos de los líderes de los clanes Minato decidió contarles la razón del porque los trajo a la zona de los clanes principales

– _**Escuchen probablemente se preguntaran la razón del porque están aquí.-**_ Al ver que ambos asintieron Minato continuo**.- **_**La razón por la cual ambos están en los recintos de los clanes principales es porque a partir de este momento vivirán aquí**_

Al escuchar eso tanto Naruto como Mana se sorprendieron bastante ya que la verdad nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa y de preguntar cuál era el motivo de esa decisión Minato les dijo que debido a las leyes antiguas del Clan Uzumaki, en caso de que el clan estuviera al borde de la extinción y de ser posible era necesario reunir a todos los miembros posibles para poder reestablecer el clan y como Naruto era miembro era necesario que estuviera lo más cerca posible de su clan y así poder estar a salvo de los enemigos que odiaban al clan

Al escuchar eso Naruto medito por un momento lo dicho por Minato y hasta cierto punto era comprensible la razón del porque debía permanecer en los recintos del clan. Pero luego recordó a Mana y por lo que sabía sobre el consejo sabía que tarde o temprano tratarían de hacer algo realmente horrible con ella y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

– ¿Y qué hay de Mana?, por ningún motivo puedo dejarla sola ya que desde que estamos solos he hecho lo posible por protegerla

– **No te preocupes por eso, comprendo cómo te sientes al respecto y es por eso que Kushina y yo decidimos que Mana puede quedarse contigo y así ella podrá vivir en el recinto Uzumaki**

Al oír que Mana podría quedarse con ellos hizo que Naruto estuviera feliz, al menos así ahora podría protegerla

Una vez que Naruto y los demás chicos se retiraron Hiashi y los demás líderes de los clanes mostraron una expresión algo seria con respecto a Naruto y querían que Minato pudiera confirmar sus sospechas

– **Bien Minato ¿Qué crees que esos chicos oculten?, y es mejor que no trates de mentir ya que pude notar claramente que había algo sumamente raro en aquellos chicos**

– _Hiashi tiene razón sobre que hay algo sospechoso en aquellos chicos; especialmente en aquel chico peli-naranja ya que mis insecto se comportaron de una manera sumamente extraña al estar cerca de él_

– _La verdad no lo sé, pese a ser un sobreviviente del clan de Kushina hay algo en ese chico que me resulta extrañamente familiar_

– No sé ustedes pero por alguna razón creo, o al menos tengo la corazonada de que ese chico posiblemente sea Naruto, o por lo menos este emparentado con él de algún modo

Al escuchar esas palabras de Mikoto sorprendió bastante a todos, especialmente a Minato y a Kushina ya que a decir verdad nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad pero a decir verdad había algo que no entendían bien y eso era como fue que Mikoto llego a esa conclusión

**Kushina (con algo de esperanza):** Mikoto ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?, ¿En serio crees que pueda ser Naruto?

**Mikoto:** No es que este segura de que sea él, pero cuando use mi Sharingan pude notar que algo en el chakra de aquel chico era muy parecido a tu chakra y al de Minato. Era como si de algún modo estuviera relacionado

Al pensar que tal vez aquel chico fuese el hijo perdido de Minato y Kushina hace tanto tiempo hizo que ambos tuvieran un raro sentimiento pero aun así no querían precipitarse por lo que debían buscar alguna pista que indicara que esa teoría fuese cierta. Pero si eso era cierto y si en verdad aquel chico era Naruto querían saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con él ya que hasta donde recordaban Naruto al momento de nacer tenía el cabello rubio y no anaranjado

Mientras que Minato y los demás pensaban en lo que debían hacer al respecto Naruto al lado de Mana decidieron conocer un poco mejor a los demás chicos y decir verdad la pasaban muy bien

Naruto estaba feliz al ver que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido sus amigos al menos no cambiaron del todo; pero a pesar de convivir nuevamente era más que obvio que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo ya que por ningún motivo se acercaba a conversar ya que consideraba casi una pérdida de tiempo el no estar entrenando aunque a decir verdad el fuerte de Sasuke nunca fue ser conversador

Fue justo en ese momento que Naruto noto que a pesar de lo relajante de la situación tanto Ino como Yuna estaban algo calladas y un poco alejadas de los demás

Al ver que Yuna e Ino eran algo tímidas Naruto decidió que las ayudaría a superar esa timidez; la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía o porque sentía esa necesidad, tal vez porque con esa actitud de cierto modo les recordaba a Hinata o al menos a su antigua forma de ser

Al final, tras estar decidido a lo que debía de hacer Naruto se acercó a ambas chicas con la intensión de poder hablar con ellas y ver si podía hacer algo al respecto

Al ver que Naruto se acercaba a Ino y a Yuna para tratar de hablar con ellas y tratar de convivir aunque fuera un poco no paso por desapercibido por los demás y a decir verdad muchos de ellos tenían sus dudas al respecto ya que sabían bien que Ino y Yuna difícilmente hablaban con alguien a causa de su timidez

– ¿Ustedes creen que aquel chico logre hacer que Ino y Yuna interactúen un poco más?, recuerden que ellas no suelen hablar mucho

– _Creo que será interesante ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas ¿Cierto Akamaru?_- Como respuesta Kiba recibió un leve ladrido de Akamaru opinando que sí

– **Que problemático es todo esto, la verdad sería una suerte que ese chico haga que ellas interactúen con él**

– _No estoy segura del porqué, pero algo me dice que a pesar de todo ese chico si lo lograra_

– _**Opino lo mismo que Alba; para ser sincero hay algo en ese chico que me dice será capaz de lograr lo imposible.- Como siempre Shino demostraba ser alguien analítico y serio**_

A pesar de todo lo que los demás chicos decían sorpresivamente Naruto al acercarse y de tratar un poco logro que Yuna e Ino hablaran un poco más pero ciertamente ambas seguían siendo algo tímidas

Así tras hablar un poco con ellas Naruto pudo ver que a pesar de la timidez que tenían demostraban ser bastante agradables por lo que al final decidió preguntar algo que tal vez les sería difícil responder

– _**Me preguntaba porque ustedes estaban tan alejadas de los demás, ¿Por qué no se unen a la conversación?, ya que por lo que puedo ver son bastante agradables**_

– Bueno… nosotras… no sabemos si podríamos

– _Además no queremos ser un estorbo para los demás_

– _**No se preocupen, jamás pensaría que 2 chicas lindas como ustedes serían un estorbo**_

Tanto Yuna como Ino se sonrojaron levemente al ver que Naruto demostraba ser alguien caballeroso con ellas. Después de hablar un poco más y de ver que podían confiar en Naruto tanto Ino como Yuna decidieron unirse a la conversación

Al final del día todo resulto ser agradable para Naruto y Mana ya que pudieron ver que a pesar de todo Alba y los demás eran bastante agradables aunque ciertamente hubieran preferido que Sasuke fuera un poco más comunicativo

Después de pasar un buen día Hiashi junto con los demás líderes se retiraron junto con sus hijos ya que tenían algunos asuntos pendientes del clan, además de que muy pronto iniciaría la academia y sus hijos debían estar preparados para cuando empezaran su camino para ser ninjas

Una vez que todos se fueron Minato y Kushina le pidieron a Mana y a Naruto que entraran ya que debían hablar con Alba respecto a algo de gran importancia. Después de que se fueran tanto Minato y Kushina

**Kushina:** Y bien Alba ¿Qué opinas sobre ellos?

**Alba:** Son bastante agradables, pude sentir que a pesar de que Mana puede ser un poco hiperactiva es una chica bastante agradable. Aunque no sé bien porque pero hay algo en aquel chico que me hace confiar mucho en él

Al ver que Alba confiaba en ambos tanto Minato como Kushina tenían el presentimiento de que en un futuro no muy lejano pudieran formar un excelente equipo. Lamentablemente sabían que una vez que el consejo se enterara de lo ocurrido no dudarían en actuar y tratar de sacar provecho de lo ocurrido

Por desgracia sus intuiciones con respecto al consejo se hicieron realidad ya que un ambu apareció y les informo que debían ir a junta de último minuto ya que había un tema de gran importancia que debían discutir

Al ver que no tenían más opción tanto Minato como Kushina sabían que debían hacer algo al respecto. Después de informarle al ambu que irían en un momento ya que antes tenían algo que atender el ambu desapareció para informarle al consejo que pronto llegarían

Tras decidir lo que debían hacer ambos le pidieron a Alba que entrara a la mansión y tratara de conocer un poco mejor a Mana y a Naruto ya que no sabían con certeza cuanto tardarían en la reunión

**Sala del consejo**

En la sala de consejo había un gran silencio ya que tanto el lado civil como el lado ninja estaban reunidos esperando que la reunión diera inicio ya que según lo que escucharon de parte de Tsunade y Danzo **(Que "novedad" que este enterado)** había algo de gran importancia que debía ser discutido

Al paso de unos minutos Minato y Kushina al lado de Tsunade llegaron y así dio al fin inicio la reunión

Después de oír que recientemente un sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki junto a una chica de un clan desconocido aparecieran de la nada y que además el sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki fuese un chico que poseía una espada fuera de lo común sorprendió bastante a todos ya que nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera

Por varios minutos estuvieron debatiendo de lo que debían hacer al respecto con Naruto y Mana, algunos sugerían que lo mejor era ponerlos bajo vigilancia debido a que eran, según sus palabras eran algo sospechosos que aparecieran de repente en la aldea; especialmente Naruto por portar aquella arma a pesar de ser un simple niño

Incluso hubo quienes sugerían que la espada que poseía Naruto debería ser entregada a Sasuke ya que los Uchihas eran los mejores para portar aquel tipo de armas y que además en un futuro Mana al lado de Yuna debían ayudar a Sasuke a reconstruir el clan ya que Mana al ser de un clan desconocido era posible que de algún modo pudiera beneficiar al Sharingan

Claro que al oír semejantes estupideces tanto Minato como Mikoto e inclusive Tsunade se negaron ya que por ningún motivo permitirían que Mana y Yuna sufrieran semejante destino

Al no poder encontrar alguna solución adecuada al problema un sujeto que parecía ser una momia en plena momificación decidió tomar la palabra y así poder sugerir algo que pudiera beneficiar según sus palabras a la aldea

– Si me lo permiten creo que tengo la solución perfecta a nuestros problemas

– _¿Qué es lo que propones hacer Danzo?, y será mejor que sea algo bueno _- Era más que claro que Sarutobi no confiaba en lo más mínimo en Danzo

– Al ver que ese chiquillo es capaz de manejar un arma de alto calibre, o al menos es capaz de portarla sin problemas y que esa chiquilla sea de un clan desconocido lo mejor sería que me permitieran entrenarlos como Ambus de Raíz y así poder aprovechar sus habilidades al máximo

Al escuchar esa sugerencia varios de los que estaban presentes creyeron que tal vez esa sería una buena idea pero conociendo muy bien como era Danzo con respecto al asunto de "entrenar" a sus ambus Minato al lado de varios de los líderes de clanes importantes se opusieron rotundamente ya que consideraban algo casi inhumano convertir a 2 pequeños e inocentes chicos en armas de guerra sin emociones

Tras deliberar por casi 1 hora tanto Tsunade como Sarutobi con el apoyo de varios de los líderes decidieron que lo mejor para Mana y Naruto sería que ambos quedaran bajo la tutela de Minato y Kushina ya que de ser así al menos tendrían donde vivir

Al ver que no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto Danzo casi a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar las condiciones con respecto al asunto de Mana y Naruto. Pero aun así no se daría por vencido; tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de conseguir más poder para su propio beneficio

Después de que la reunión terminara y que todo estuviera en orden con lo acordado Minato y Kushina regresaron a la mansión para darles a Naruto y a los demás la noticia aunque sinceramente

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión ambos estuvieron pensando en lo ocurría a partir de hoy, ya que a pesar de poder ayudar a Naruto y a Mana no sabían si tendrían lo necesario para ser como una familia

– Minato ¿Crees que hayamos hecho lo correcto?, después de todo no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. No después de lo ocurrido

Aunque ya hayan transcurrido casi 9 años de lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día Kushina todavía tenía muy malos recuerdos y sensaciones de lo que había ocurrido con respecto al ataque de aquel enmascarado y posteriormente la desaparición

Al ver lo triste que estaba Kushina con respecto al asunto de lo ocurrido años atrás Minato no podía dejarse de culpar ya que si hubiera sido más fuertes tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado

– _No te preocupes Kushina, te aseguro que a pesar de lo que ocurra seremos capaces de seguir adelante. Ya verás que a pesar de todo serás una gran madre, no solo para Alba. Sino también para Naruto y Mana_

– **Gracias…** Al escuchar esas palabras Kushina se sintió un poco mejor**… Te prometo que hare lo posible para que esos chicos se sientan como en familia**

Al tener más confianza que antes tanto Minato como Kushina se prometieron que a pesar de todo harían lo posible por ser una gran familia

Al llegar a la mansión tanto Minato como Kushina se sorprendieron al ver que todos estaban profundamente dormidos; por lo visto tanto Alba como los demás al fin se empezaban a llevar bien. Incluso los 3 decidieron dormir cerca para poder pasar la noche

Aunque lo más curioso de todo era que a pesar de estar profundamente dormida Mana no dejaba de abrazar cariñosamente a Naruto como si fuera su propio oso de peluche

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos Minato y Kushina llevaron a Naruto y a las chicas a un sitio un poco más cómodo para que pudieran descansar un poco mejor

Después de este día la vida de Naruto y los demás cambiara. Ya sea para bien o para mal solo el destino sabrá responder a esa pregunta

* * *

Espero que le haya agradado el capítulo de hoy. Como dije al principio del capítulo hay ocasiones en las cuales puedo escribir con mucha inspiración los capítulos de mis historias

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo Mikoto al igual que Yuna sobrevivió a la masacre del Clan, pero a pesar de eso Sasuke seguirá buscando venganza contra Itachi por lo que le hizo al clan

Incluso Naruto pudo reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros y ver que algunos de ellos cambiaron bastante su forma de ser; especialmente Ino ya que su forma de ser es completamente distinta

Con respecto al asunto de Naruto tengan por seguro que no revelara su verdadera identidad; al menos no por el momento ya que todavía tiene algunas cosas por hacer antes de que eso ocurra

Con respecto a la aparición de Yuna y Alba en este fic. Digamos que fue un pequeño homenaje del fic que escribí donde aparecen ellas ya que a pesar de todo aquel fic que escribí con anterioridad es muy especial para mí; pero eso no significa que los otros fics que tengo (Los que escribí yo mismo y los que pude salvar de Krasni) no sean igual de importantes para mí

Con respecto a las chicas que sugerí para el harem de Naruto en el capítulo pasado espero que puedan decirme a cuales chicas debo añadir. Ya sean solamente 3 de las 6 que di a elegir o simplemente todas; por lo que espero que piensen antes de escoger ya que el harem por el momento será un harem máximo de 7 chicas. Tampoco olviden que a pesar de las opciones que di también pueden sugerir otras chicas para el harem

Aunque la verdad aun no estoy seguro si deba añadir a Ino y a Hinata al harem por lo que espero que me digan si es una buena ideo o no. Con respecto a Alba y Yuna creo que la idea de que estén en el harem es algo tentador por lo que espero que les guste la idea

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y no olviden leer cualquiera de mis otros fics que tengo hasta ahora. También si alguien quiere saber cuáles son los fics que he leído donde Naruto tiene como pareja principal a una chica muy poco común (**Tayuya, Naruko, Sari, Kin, Tenten, Fuu (Jinchuriki), y Sara**) solo pregúnteme para recomendarles los fics


	6. El tiempo va ticias Inquietant

forum/university-school-roleplay/dragon-rider-o-a/t.83032585/

Perdón por la demora pero he estado algo ocupado últimamente por lo que me ha sido algo difícil actualizar por lo que espero que este capítulo vaya a ser de su agrado

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Guest:** Veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto con las opciones que me diste, respecto a la opción de Shizuka y Sara creo que es algo tentador ponerlas en el harem

**Guest:** Con respecto a Ino, Hinata y Tenten y las otras opciones lo pensare ya que en este harem tratare de hacer lo posible por incluir chicas poco usuales en los harem

**Gerymaru****:** Mana oficialmente está incluida en el harem. Con respecto a las otras chicas veré lo que puedo hacer

**Zafir09****:** De las opciones que me diste para el harem ya escogí algunas chicas. Sobre el asunto de Naruto, digamos que aún falta algo de tiempo para que les revele a Minato y a Kushina quien es en realidad. Con respecto a mi fic de UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO tardare algo en actualizarlo ya que además de que estaré algo ocupado con la escuela pienso actualizarlo en Foros DZ y en Fanfic ES por lo que espero que entiendas

**Soul of Demon****:** Con respecto al harem créeme que tratare de hacer un harem con chicas que casi nunca se han utilizado, por lo que espero tener algo de suerte ya que pienso hacer lo que pocos se han atrevido a hacer y eso es utilizar chicas muy poco comunes en el harem

**caballerooscuro117****:** Espero que mi PM te haya aclarado las dudas que tenías sobre Naruto. Sobre las opciones que me distes sobre las chicas lo pensare. Además ten por seguro que Danzo tarde o temprano sufrirá

**gabriel021****:** Espero que en este capítulo te agrade la reacción de Naruto y Mana ya que no se si fue buena la reacción que puse de ellos. Con respecto a la cantidad de chicas para el harem haré lo posible para que sea la cantidad adecuada para el harem

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El tiempo va pasando. Noticias Inquietantes**

Ha pasado casi 1 año y medio desde que Naruto y Mana llegaron a la aldea y hasta ahora han sido capaces de aprender algunas cosas que resultaron ser bastante útiles para su misión aunque la verdad el hecho de que Minato y Kushina decidieran "adoptarlos" por así decirlo fue algo que los sorprendió bastante ya que nunca imaginaron que algo así sucedería

Al saber que lo que había sucedido había sorprendido bastante a ambos, y ciertamente no olvidaran tan fácil lo que ocurrió aquel día

* * *

**Flash Back**

Después de la reunión Minato y Kushina sabían que sería algo difícil explicarles a Naruto y a Mana lo que había ocurrido durante la reunión pero sabían que Naruto y Mana necesitaban saber lo que ahora pasara con ellos

Al día siguiente en la mansión Minato y Kushina le pidieron a Naruto, Mana y a Alba que bajaran a la sala ya que tenían un asunto de gran importancia que debían de informarles

Después de que Naruto al lado Mana y Alba bajaran a la sala pudieron ver que Minato y Kushina estaban algo serios ya que les informarían lo que se decidió durante la reunión por lo que debían tener cuidado con lo que estaban a punto de decirles

Tras pensar con cuidado lo que iban a decir al respecto tanto Minato y Kushina les contaron que en la reunión con el consejo algunos miembros sugirieron que Naruto y Mana debían ser vigilados por algún tiempo. Así durante algunos minutos Alba, Naruto y Mana estuvieron contando algunas cosas que se habían discutido durante la reunión

Al principio tanto Naruto como Mana estaban de acuerdo con algunas cosas que habían sugerido pero al oír que el consejo quería utilizar a Mana y a Yuna como simples incubadoras para poder mejorar el poder del Clan Uchiha molesto bastante a Alba y a Mana ya que por ningún motivo permitirían que algo así sucediera pero lo que realmente enfureció a Naruto fue el hecho de que Danzo tratara de utilizarlo a él y a Mana como simples "herramientas" que pudiera manejar a su antojo

Por fortuna Minato les dijo que a pesar de todo tanto Mana como Yuna estaban a salvo de ese problema, además de que por ningún motivo permitirían que Danzo hiciera de las suyas

El saber que estaban a salvo de Danzo, por así decirlo hacia que Naruto se relajara un poco, pero sabía que sin importar lo que pase no debe bajar la guardia ya que Danzo no es de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados con respecto a lo que quieren

Haciendo el asunto de Danzo a un lado aún quedaba algo que Naruto y Mana debían saber y eso era el asunto de donde se quedarían a partir de ahora ya que a pesar de todo y el hecho de tener que vivir en el complejo Uzumaki les daba algo de intriga ya que hasta donde sabían, o al menos recordaban Kushina y Alba eran las únicas Uzumakis con vida. Como si sus pensamientos fueran adivinados Kushina les dijo que a partir de ahora ambos vivirían en el complejo Uzumaki al lado ella, Minato como su tutores legales y así Alba tendría con quien convivir y tal vez llamar primos y tal vez relacionarse casi como hermanos en un futuro no muy lejano lo cual claramente sorprendió a Naruto y a las chicas (Mana y Alba)

Al saber que ahora estaban relacionados de esa manera sorprendió bastante a Naruto y a Mana ya que nunca imaginaron que algo así llegara a suceder, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa Mana les pregunto que si estaban completamente seguros de lo que habían decidido recibiendo como respuesta un cálido abrazo de Kushina diciéndole que estaría más que feliz de que eso pasara

Ahora que eso sucedió Naruto sabía que debía de tener más cuidado con lo que hacía ya que si se descuidaba aunque fuera un poco era posible que lo descubrieran tarde o temprano y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa, al menos por el momento

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Después de aquel día varias cosas habían ocurrido en la aldea en el transcurso de 1 año y medio, cosas que harían que Naruto y Mana se preparan mejor para la misión a la cual fueron enviados

**Mansión Namikaze**

**(Habitación de Naruto)**

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba en su habitación meditando en posición de loto sobre lo ocurrido hasta el momento desde el día que regreso al pasado con ayuda de Yamamoto y los demás. A decir verdad desde que llego nuevamente a la aldea ha tenido varios problemas para poder acostumbrarse ya que a pesar de poder estar nuevamente en su hogar las cosas eran casi diferentes a lo que él recordaba pero lo más difícil hasta ahora ha sido mantener su identidad en secreto

Hasta el momento Naruto ha logrado mantener su verdadera identidad oculta pero a decir verdad ha sido algo difícil para Naruto poder mantener su identidad en secreto; después de todo debido al límite de control de chakra que tiene por el momento difícilmente ha podido mantener su apariencia actual

**(Recuerden que Naruto con algo de ayuda de Kurama está usando el Jutsu de Transformación para así poder lucir diferente y no levantar sospechas al respecto)**

Le gustara o no a Naruto dado que había regresado a la edad de 9 años (1 Año y medio antes ya que ahora tiene casi 11 años) su cuerpo no tenía la misma resistencia que solía tener con anterioridad por lo que debía entrenar bastante para poder mejorar su habilidad y resistencia como ninja

Especialmente si quería detener los planes de Akatsuki ya que sabía que si quería evitar que lo ocurrido en la 4° guerra debía de hacerse más fuerte de lo que fue en aquel entonces, y para eso debía de recorrer un largo camino por delante, sobre todo si deseaba controlar los poderes que le fueron otorgados

Mientras Naruto meditaba en su sub-consiente sobre lo que debía de hacer al respecto con su entrenamiento pudo sentir la presencia de Leonidas aproximarse a él

– _¿Qué sucede Leonidas?_

– Naruto sé qué estás preocupado por Akatsuki pero debes saber que de esto modo no conseguirás

– _¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?, si no hago algo jamás podré avanzar y a este paso no podré derrotar a Akatsuki_

– Comprendo bien lo que dices pero lo mejor sería que entrenes a un ritmo calmado y busques una forma de fortalecerte con tus nuevas habilidades sin levantar sospechas

Naruto medito lo dichos por Leonidas por unos momentos, era cierto que debía de fortalecer lo mejor posible las habilidades que había adquirido pero hasta ahora no ha sido capaz de lograrlo ya que desde algún tiempo ha sido vigilado por algunos ambus lo cual dificultaba bastante sus entrenamientos. Sabía que si no tenía cuidado era posible que en algún momento lo descubrieran

Mientras meditaba sobre lo que debía de hacer Naruto pudo escuchar que alguien había entrado a su habitación, al abrir uno de sus ojos pudo notar que se trataba de Mana que se había sentado al lado de él. También pudo notar que Mana llevaba algo de la ropa que Alba le había prestado recientemente la cual consistía en una blusa de color amarillo sin mangas al igual que una falda azul marino que llegaba hasta sus rodillas

Durante algunos minutos hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los 2 quería decir algo, al final fue Mana quien decidió hablar ya que había algo que quería preguntarle a Naruto con respecto a Minato y Kushina

– Por cierto Naruto ¿Crees que Minato-sama y Kushina-san sospechen algo con respecto a tu verdadera identidad?, después de todo al estar desde hace casi 1 año y medio aquí ya debería de tener algunas sospechas

– _**Por lo que he notado hasta ahora puedo decir que ambos tienen leves especulaciones sobre mi verdadera identidad, pero a decir verdad en algunas ocasiones me ha costado algo de trabajo seguir manteniendo mi apariencia actual**_

Pensar en el hecho de ser descubierto era algo que incomodaba un poco a Naruto ya que no estaba del todo seguro de cómo debería de actuar. Por más que quisiera que Minato y Kushina supieran que él es en realidad su hijo y que además está vivo en el fondo sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado, aún debía de hacer algunas cosas de gran importancia antes de que ese día llegue

Tras pensar lo suficiente Naruto decidió salir y tomar algo de aire fresco para poder relajarse un poco de sus pensamientos; mientras avanzaba por la mansión en compañía de Mana, Naruto fue capaz de relajarse un poco ya que había algo en el ambiente que por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba

Al llegar al patio pudieron ver que Alba se encontraba practicando un poco el arrogamiento de Kunais y shuriken hacia blancos móviles y a decir verdad no lo hacía nada mal

Lo que Naruto y Mana ignoraban, o por lo menos desconocían era que el enemigo ya había comenzado a moverse y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus planes empezaran a afectar al mundo

Justo en estos momentos lejos de los continentes elementales, justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de abismo se encontraban reunidos 3 de los 5 misteriosos encapuchados. Todo parecía indicar que se habían reunido para algo de gran importancia ya que por lo general no suelen reunirse en sitios como en el que estaban

– _Y bien Yasha ¿Al fin lo encontraste?_

– **Así es, aunque fue algo difícil poder encontrar su ubicación ya que por lo visto hicieron lo posible por ocultarlo de los demás aunque sinceramente debieron escoger un mejor sitio donde sellarlo**

Si uno miraba bien podía notar que los 3 sujetos estaban parados sobre lo que parecía ser un foso congelado donde se podía apreciar que en el fondo había una especie de grabado en lapida de lo que parecía ser una criatura con algunos _**sellos/kanjis**_ alrededor que de algún modo parecían evitar que aquella criatura escapara de su prisión

– _La verdad no sé porque necesitamos de esta criatura, después de todo si fue encerrada en esta lapida de piedra no debe ser tan poderosa_

– Escucha bien Shishio, aunque no lo parezca esta criatura posee un poder que necesitamos si queremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes ya que es muy probable que ciertas personas indeseadas traten de interferir

A pesar de lo que Kyoaku digiera simplemente Shishio seguía sin tomarle la menor importancia al asunto; arto de tener que escuchar lo dicho por Kyoaku Shishio simplemente le dijo que se callara de una vez o de lo contrario le cerraría la boca con un buen golpe lo cual causo que Kyoaku se molestara bastante

– Es mejor que cuides tus palabras ya que si te descuidas me asegurare de arrancarte la lengua

– _Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, claro si es que tienes el valor para respaldar tus acciones_

Antes de que Shishio y Kyoaku **(malvado en japonés)** empezaran a discutir Yasha los interrumpió ya que habían venido a liberar a la criatura de su sello y no a discutir por estupideces sin sentido, además de que no tenía ganas de oírlos discutir

– **Es mejor que dejen sus pleitos para más tarde. Lo que importa ahora es liberar a la criatura que se encuentra sellada en el gravado ya que nuestra misión fue hacer lo posible por traer de vuelta a la vida a esta poderosa criatura**

Tras detener su pelea y de declarar una tregua temporal Yasha y los demás se colocaron en forma de triángulo alrededor de la lápida del fondo congelado donde se encontraba sellada el alma de aquella criatura. Tras unos momentos de preparación Yasha y los demás concentraron casi una cuarta parte de sus energías para tratar de romper las ataduras de la lápida

Tras varios y agotadores minutos Yasha y los demás lograron extraer del fondo del pozo congelado la lápida de piedra que se encontraba sellada en lo más profundo de aquel pozo

* * *

Imagen de la Lápida antigua

** . /bcfa13ccfe73e4f6059ad4e0469f9d02/tumblr_inline_**

* * *

Una vez que lograron extraer aquella lapida del pozo Yasha y los demás abrieron una especie de portal y así asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien Yasha y los demás desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno llevándose consigo la lápida sin ningún problema

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que a pesar de sus esfuerzos de pasar desapercibidos habían cometido un gran error que podía dificúltales las cosas si no hacían algo al respecto; a causa de remover el sello sin utilizar los procedimientos adecuados para la extracción habían provocado una leve distorsión de energía en el lugar lo cual provoco que Yamamoto y Hades pudieran percatarse de lo ocurrido

Aunque no lo parecía tanto Yamamoto como Hades estaban algo preocupados por percibir aquella distorsión de energía ya que sabían mejor que nadie que la liberación de aquella criatura solo traería graves problemas

Al ver que la situación se había complicado más de lo que imaginaron tanto Hades como Yamamoto sabían que debían de hacer algo al respecto con la nueva amenaza

Regresando a Konoha en estos momentos tanto Naruto y Mana se encontraban en la academia aprendiendo lo necesario para poder convertirse en ninjas, aunque sinceramente Naruto consideraba algo aburrido tener que cursar nuevamente la academia aunque a decir verdad habían algunas cosas que haría que su estancia no fuera tan aburrida

Desde el día en el que Naruto al lado de Mana ingresaron nuevamente a la academia Naruto pudo notar que casi nada había cambiado en lo más mínimo ya que a pesar de todo Iruka seguía siendo el mismo de siempre lo cual había alegrado a Naruto. Y al igual que Iruka, Mizuki no había cambiado en lo más mínimo ya que sin importar lo que hiciera para ocultar su verdadera forma de ser Naruto sabía muy bien que Mizuki seguía siendo el mismo traidor

Al tener nuevamente la oportunidad de rehacer las cosas Naruto se aseguraría de que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido haría lo posible por corregir algunos sucesos que tal vez le ayudarían para evitar que las cosas se complicaran en la 4° Guerra. Pero a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría Naruto sabía que debía pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudiera ya que había cosas que debían de transcurrir tal y como ocurrieron en el pasado

**Academia Ninja**

En estos momentos los estudiantes se encontraban practicando en el patio de la academia el uso de practicar sus habilidades con kunais para arrojarlas a los blancos puestos en los troncos que hay en el patio

Como era de esperarse durante las prácticas algunos de los estudiantes que demostraron tener gran habilidad en el uso de kunais fueron Sasuke y Alba ya que ambos habían recibido con anterioridad algo de entrenamiento por parte de sus respectivos clanes

En cuanto fue el turno de Naruto de lanzar los kunais realmente no sabía que debía hacer en una situación así; aunque sus habilidades fueran un poco mejor de lo que fueron en la academia debía hacer lo posible por pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudiera. Tras analizar con cuidado la situación Naruto decidió fallar 3 de los 7 tiros ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención

Aunque Naruto hubiera mejorado un poco sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas desde hace ya 1 año y medio gracias al entrenamiento especial recibido en su sub-consiente por parte de Kurama y Leonidas aún no debía demostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer, especialmente ya que aún no tenía control total de sus habilidades

Aunque en el caso de Mana era algo diferente. A pesar de que Mana aún no estuviera del todo acostumbrada a las actividades de la academia y que además tuviera algunos problemas para poder utilizar chakra demostraba ser una de las mejores estudiantes

Después de un par de horas las clases del día habían acabado por lo que todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Mientras Naruto y Mana preparaban todo para poder irse Naruto pudo sentir un leve hormigueo justo donde estaba el sello en brazo izquierdo

Lejos de las naciones elementales, justo en entre las fronteras que limitan el mundo espiritual tanto Hades como Yamamoto estaban haciendo lo posible por contactar a Naruto a través del sello que lo vinculaba a Cerberos

Mientras Mana y Naruto regresaban al complejo Uzumaki para poder descansar un poco Naruto pudo sentir nuevamente una especie de hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo pero esta vez empezó a arder un poco, al principio Naruto decidió ignorar la sensación pero mientras más avanzaban más sentía Naruto que el ardor comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco hasta que al mirar su brazo pudo ver que la marca que tenía empezó a brillar un poco de una forma un tanto extraña, algo que no paso desapercibido por Mana

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto-Kun?

– _No lo sé Mana, por alguna razón siento que algo no está bien, es como si mi marca tratara de decirme algo_

Al ver que la marca de Naruto actuaba de esa forma Mana pudo percibir que Yamamoto y Hades trataban de contactar a Naruto para así poder informarle sobre algo

Al ver lo que sucedía Mana le sugirió a Naruto que debían ir a un mejor sitio para poder ver lo que pasaba, no sin antes dejar a 2 clones con la apariencia de ellos para evitar que alguien sospecha. Una vez hechos los clones y de asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera Naruto y Mana se dirigieron al bosque más cercano de la aldea

Una vez que Naruto y Mana estuvieron lo más lejos posible de los alrededores Naruto concentro algo del poder que podía controlar justo en el sello para poder hacer contacto con Yamamoto y Hades

Lo siguiente que Naruto y Mana vieron fue que estaban en una especie de campo oscuro, después de algunos segundos tanto Hades como Yamamoto aparecieron y a juzgar por su expresión tanto Naruto y Mana sabían que algo malo estaba sucediendo

Tras unos minutos Yamamoto y Hades les contaron a Naruto y a Mana que el enemigo había comenzado a moverse ya que recientemente habían percibido una pequeña alteración de energía debido a una especie de abertura en la prisión de una antigua criatura que desde hace mucho tiempo ha permanecido sellada dado que su poder sería demasiado como para que alguien pudiera enfrentarlo con facilidad

Al saber que el enemigo tenía bajo su poder a una criatura de semejante poder preocupo bastante a Mana y a Naruto ya que si eso era verdad estarían en graves problemas. Una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa Naruto les pregunto que si no eran capaces de hacer algo al respecto para detener al enemigo ya que según lo que tenían entendido esa criatura posee un poder casi igual al que posee aquel dragón que han estado tratando de liberar. Por desgracia ni Hades ni Yamamoto podían hacer algo al respecto ya que el asunto era más delicado de lo que Naruto y Mana podían imaginar

– Temo que no es tan fácil como creen. A pesar de todo lo que intentemos solamente el poder reunido de al menos 3 de los 5 elegidos bastara para detener a esa criatura

– _**La ventaja que tenemos por el momento es que a pesar de que tengan la lápida de aquella criatura el enemigo le tomara algo de tiempo poder romper las ataduras que mantienen sellada a aquella criatura**_

Saber que al menos tenían algo de tiempo antes de que eso pasara fueron buenas noticias pero aun así Naruto y Mana estaban algo intrigados con el asunto de los demás elegidos ya que no tenían la más mínima idea de quienes pudieran ser los otros 4 elegidos

Al ver sus dudas Yamamoto les dijo que los demás elegidos, o al menos algunos de ellos pronto aparecerán ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los 4 Dragones faltantes resurjan de su largo sueño ya que todavía no han aparecido algún humano digno de usar su poder

Así tras darles lo últimos detalles de lo ocurrido al respecto con el enemigo y de lo que debían de hacer al respecto en caso de que se toparan con alguno de los elegidos durante su misión Hades y Yamamoto se retiraron no sin antes advertirles a Naruto y a Mana que pasara lo que pasara debían tener mucho cuidado ya que era posible que el enemigo tratara de hacer algo al respecto para dañarlos

Una vez que regresaron al bosque donde estaban anteriormente Mana pudo notar que Naruto poseía una expresión bastante seria y la verdad no lo podía culpar ya que ahora que sabían lo que estaba en juego debían hacer lo posible por fortalecerse pero sinceramente Mana temía que Naruto se tomara muy enserio el asunto

* * *

Como pudieron ver ya transcurrió 1 año y medio desde que Naruto y Mana llegaron a la aldea. Durante ese tiempo Naruto ha hecho lo posible por entrenar sus nuevas habilidades ya que a pesar de estar viviendo en el complejo Uzumaki de vez en cuando suele ser vigilado por varios Ambus, ya sean los ambus que asigno Minato o Ambus de RAÍZ que mando Danzo para que vigilaran a Naruto en secreto

También notaron que el enemigo adquirió lo que parecía ser la lápida donde esta sellada el alma de una criatura que creo que algunos reconocerán con la imagen que coloque

Con respecto al asunto de los otros 4 elegidos deberán saber que con el tiempo irán apareciendo. También deben saber que cada elegido además de tener un dragón como compañero será representado por un elemento propio

Hasta el momento solo tengo elegidos a 2 de los elegidos/herederos del poder de cada dragón al igual que el elemento que poseen como respectivos guardianes:

**Viento: **Obviamente Naruto será el que use el elemento viento, aunque gracias a su relación como Jinchuriki de Kurama también representara al fuego pero no como elemento principal ni como guardián **(Nota: A pesar de tener el rinnegan y de poder usar varios elementos (Obviamente después de entrenar lo suficiente) Naruto será el guardián del elemento viento)**

**Oscuridad:** El guardián del elemento Oscuridad fue una creación que le permití crear a _**Soul Of Demon**_. Por el momento no revelare quienes ya que es un sorpresa

Con respecto al harem digamos que ya tengo como una opción de las chicas que tal vez pueda poner en el harem y la razón del porque las elegí:

**Alba y Yuna:** La razón es porque pienso hacer como un pequeño homenaje a la 1° historia que hice (Un sello y un nuevo compañero) por lo que decidí añadirlas al harem

**Sara:** Además de que posiblemente sea una Uzumaki por ser pelirroja debido a la alteración que hubo en el balance del espacio tiempo podía poner que ella es de la misma edad de Naruto y busca con algo de ayuda a los sobrevivientes del casi extinto Clan Uzumaki

**Amaru:** A parte de ser pelirroja al tener sellado en su interior al _Reibi no Menhiru_ (**Sanguijuela Enmascarada)**Naruto deberá de protegerla para evitar que le suceda lo que le ocurrió (Que el Jūbi absorba al _Reibi no Menhiru_ (**Sanguijuela Enmascarada**)

**Shizuka:** Una vez que Shizuka) llegue a la aldea durante los exámenes Chunin (Ya que tengo planeado que aparezca en esa parte de la historia y sepa que Naruto es discípulo de Jiraiya (Durante la fase de entrenamiento para los exámenes chunnin) será divertido ver lo que pasara. Especialmente cuando Kushina y Tsunade descubran lo que Jiraiya le propuso a la sensei de Shizuka tiempo atrás

**Fuu:** Al igual que Naruto, ella es una jinchuriki por lo que ella podría sentirse cómoda al lado de Naruto

**Hokuto:** Al igual que Hinata, Hokuto ha sido de las pocas chicas que se han enamorado de Naruto en la serie. Además hasta donde sé casi nunca la han colocado en un Harem

Recuerden que por el momento esta dedición sobre cómo será el harem de Naruto no es completamente definitiva ya que a puede que atreves del progreso de la historia mi decisión cambie, además recuerden que además de las chicas que puse ahorita pueden escoger entre las siguientes opciones:

* * *

**Yakumo, Amaru  
Sasame, Hotaru  
Ayame, Tsukino de Tsukigakure (Personaje Femenino que sale en el videojuego Naruto shippuden Ultímate Ninja Héroes 3)**

* * *

A decir verdad será algo difícil de escoger a que chicas debo de poner en el harem ya que además de que solo utilizare chicas que rara vez están en un harem tratare de hacer lo posible para que sea un harem que no sea tan extenso como lo sería normalmente (Máximo de seis o siete chicas)

Antes de continuar deben saber de antemano que con respecto a la idea de colocar un Fem-Haku en un harem creo que no se va a ser posible. No es que tenga nada en contra de esa idea pero a decir verdad no soy bueno escribiendo en un fic sobre que Haku sea tratado como chica; por más afeminado que luzca físicamente me es algo difícil escribir sobre el siendo una chica

**PD:** Además de las chicas que escogí para que tal vez estén en el harem no estoy seguro si deba añadir a Karin y a Tayuya al harem. No es que no quiera añadirlas, pero al tratar de hacer un harem corto me es algo difícil saber que chicas debo de escoger al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que puedan darme algunos consejos de lo que deba hacer al respecto con el asunto del harem


	7. La graduación y un encuentro inesperado

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les agrade ya que tengo unas pequeñas sorpresas preparadas

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Soul of Demon****:** Gracias por tu review. Con respecto a la cantidad de chicas que usare en el harem haré lo posible por escoger un número estable para poder utilizar. Además creo que te va a agradar el personaje que aparecerá en este fic

**Gerymaru****:** Tratare de ver si puedo incluir a Tayuya al harem, además de que tienes razón sobre ella. Sus rasgos y su forma de ser son probablemente algo común en chicas Uzumakis (Ejemplo: Kushina). Con respecto a Amaru, Sara y Hokuto tratare de incluirlas en el harem

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Créeme que el día en el que Minato y Kushina se enteren que adoptaron a su propio hijo se llevaran una gran sorpresa por lo que tratare de hacer lo posible para que sea algo inolvidable. Deberás saber que Danzo no se rendirá tan fácil para cumplir sus ambiciones. Con respecto de que Athena y Hades hagan una tregua temporal debido al asunto actual lo pensare. Además creo que la idea de que Naruto tenga la armadura de fénix en combinación con su zampakotou del fénix sería algo original en los fics ya que a decir verdad creo que tengo una gran idea que tal vez valga la pena intentar

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo para evitar aburrirlos

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La graduación y un encuentro inesperado**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Mana y Naruto se enteraron por partes de Hades y Yamamoto que el enemigo ya había empezado a moverse y que posiblemente que el enemigo trataría de buscar la forma de atacarlos por lo que ahora deberían de estar más alertas. Durante los 2 meses siguientes Naruto decidió emplear la mayor parte de su tiempo libre para entrenar sus nuevas habilidades y así poder dominarlas lo mejor posible ya que si quería enfrentarse no solo a Akatsuki sino también al enemigo que estaba en busca de los demás elegidos sabía que debía de hacerse más fuerte a toda costa

**Zona Rocosa de Entrenamiento #12**

**(Zona Abandonada)**

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba entrenando algunos ejercicios avanzados para poder mejorar su resistencia tanto física como sus reservas de chakra pero a decir verdad le costaba algo de trabajo poder controlar sus nuevas habilidades. Por fortuna Naruto sabía que en la zona de entrenamiento en la que estaba actualmente había sido abandonada hacía varios años debido a su estructura un tanto inestable para entrenar por lo que era el lugar ideal para entrenar en secreto

Tras entrenar por cas horas seguidas Naruto decidió descansar un poco ya que había llegado al límite de su resistencia, además sabía que si seguía entrenando de esa forma tarde o temprano llamaría la atención de los ambus y eso era algo que quería evitar

Tras sentarse bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles que había en la zona Naruto se colocó en posición de loto para así poder meditar un poco sobre cómo debía desarrollar nuevas formas de entrenamiento. Fue justo en ese momento que Naruto pudo percibir que Leonidas y Kurama trataban de hacer contacto con él

– Naruto no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto, recuerda que tu cuerpo aún no posee la resistencia que solías tener

– _Lo siento Kurama pero no puedo darme el lujo de descansar tanto, especialmente conociendo la amenaza que representa akatsuki_

Por más que quisiera descansar Naruto sabía que Akatsuki era realmente peligroso por lo que debía de entrenar lo más que pudiera y así poder mejorar, especialmente si deseaba controlar sus nuevas habilidades ya que por el momento solo era capaz de usar el 25% de todo su poder real

– **Sé deseas derrotar a Akatsuki debes de volverte más fuerte de lo que fuiste con anterioridad pero debes comprender que no todo depende de ti. Recuerda que a pesar de todo tienes gente importante que siempre estará a tu lado**

– _Por más que te esfuerces en mejorar y de las dificultades que debas enfrentar recuerda que tienes gente importante que confía en ti por lo cual debes confiar en ellos_

Naruto medito por algunos minutos las palabras dichas por Leonidas y Kurama ya que en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, a pesar de todo los peligros y obstáculos que deba enfrentar siempre tendrá a su familia y amigos a su lado

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse para seguir entrenando aunque fuera un poco más de la nada Mana apareció de repente para luego así poder abrazar por la espalda a Naruto al tiempo que recargaba cierta parte de ella en la espalda de Naruto provocando que se pusiera algo nervioso pero luego de algunos segundos Naruto recupero un poco de la compostura

– **Mana ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?**

– Vamos, no seas tan tímido con los abrazos que te doy, además sé que te gusta que te abrace de esta forma

Aunque no lo admitiera Naruto en el fondo le gustaba aunque fuera un poco que Mana lo abrazara de esa forma y no solo porque sea su mejor amiga; después de todo al hacer esto Mana casi de manera "inocente" lograba que Naruto sintiera aunque fuera un poco sus pechos un poco desarrollados para su corta edad lo cual claramente provocaba que Naruto se avergonzara un poco

Después de separarse de aquel abrazo y después de revisar que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores Naruto y Mana se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento para poder regresar al recinto Uzumaki ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y Naruto no quería levantar sospechas

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía en lo más mínimo era que cierta momia que parecía estar en plena momificación ya estaba planeando poner en práctica algunas de sus estrategias

**Cuarteles de RAÍZ**

Danzo se encontraba revisando los pocos datos que sus ambus habían podido recolectar de Naruto y Mana y ciertamente estaba algo molesto ya que a pesar de que envió a varios sus mejores ambus para poder espiar ninguno de ellos habían sido capaces de recolectar información que le fuera útil

Al no poder encontrar una forma de obtener el poder que sabía que Naruto y Mana poseían era algo que realmente lo frustraba; fue entonces que Danzo recordó que la graduación de la academia estaba un poco cerca de llegar lo cual claramente le dio una idea de lo que debía hacer

Tras llamar a uno de sus ambus más leales y confiables de RAÍZ y pedirle que fuera a llamar a cierta persona en específico Danzo sonrió de manera algo siniestra

– **Muy pronto obtendré un poder sin igual**

Así, mientras Danzo se perdía entre las sombras del lugar pensando en el poder que tal vez obtendría si su plan salía a la perfección no se había percatado que desde las sombras una figura misteriosa lo estaba observando

Regresando a la aldea en estos momentos justo en un sitio un tanto aislado de la aldea justo en un callejón un tanto oscuro el ambu de RAÍZ que Danzo había mandado recién acababa de informarle a su contacto lo que debía hacer al respecto

– _Bien ya sabes que hacer al respecto_

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente por lo que puedes asegurar que no fallare

– _Más te vale que no falles ya que si llegas a fallar las consecuencias de tu fracaso serán bastante severas_

Sin más que decir el ambu de RAÍZ se retiró del lugar dejando solo a aquel shinobi que pronto sería catalogado como traidor

**Academia Ninja**

En esos momentos todos los alumnos estaban descansando en el patio de la escuela para poder relajarse un poco, y ciertamente Naruto experimentaría algo completamente nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido antes

Mientras que Mana y Alba comían en compañía de Ino, Hinata y Yuna como solían hacerlo todos los días en la academia, Naruto decidió hacer algo parecido por lo que siempre que podía se juntaba con sus antiguos amigos **(Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji)**, a decir verdad y aunque no lo pareciera Naruto extrañaba aunque fuera un poco pasar algo de tiempo con sus viejos amigos de esa manera ya que con todo lo que había ocurrido con la 4° Guerra Shinobi todo había sido un caos en las naciones elementales

Justo cuando estaba por llegar al sitio donde siempre estaban los chicos durante el descanso Naruto pudo notar que cierta chica peli-rosada estaba sentada sola bajo la sombra de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo y por lo visto estaba algo triste. Al principio pensó en dejarla sola, no porque fuera grosero o porque no le agradara, la verdad era que él y Sakura no eran muy cercanos en aquel entonces cuando eran estudiantes de la academia por lo que no sabía cómo debía de actuar, pero justo cuando estaba por irse gracias a sus sentidos auditivos que era más desarrollados que el de un humano normal pudo escuchar algunas burlas bastante crueles de algunos estudiantes diciendo que Sakura nuevamente había sido rechazada por Sasuke y que esta vez al fin Sasuke se había desecho de una molestia

Naruto hasta donde recordaba sabía que Sakura a pesar de sus numerosos intentos siempre era rechazada fríamente por Sasuke cada vez que ella lo invitaba a salir lo cual era algo normal de ver para Naruto, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de Sakura más las burlas crueles de los demás Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez, al menos en esta ocasión Sasuke se había pasado de la raya

Al ver lo triste que estaba Naruto no sabía que era lo que debía hacer al respecto con Sakura; a pesar de que en el pasado Sakura fuese un poco brusca con él cuando la hacía enojar (¿Cuando no?) en el fondo Naruto la consideraba una gran amiga, incluso cuando sabía que jamás llegaría más lejos con ella, lo cual claramente le dolía un poco pero con el tiempo fue capaz de superarlo

– Dime Naruto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto con esa chiquilla?

– _La verdad no lo sé Kurama, normalmente yo no me involucro en este tipo de situaciones pero al ver lo triste que esta debo de hacer algo al respecto_

Puede que Naruto ya no estuviera enamorado de Sakura como antes pero al verla de esa forma algo dentro de él quiso hacer algo por ella pero la pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿Qué?, por más que lo pensara no hallaba la respuesta. Pero por más extraño que parezca Naruto fue capaz de percibir dentro de su interior una presencia completamente diferente a la de Kurama y a la de Leonidas, para así momentos después escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que era lo que debía hacer

Después de eso por asombroso que pareciera Naruto siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella voz que por alguna extraña razón le era familiar fue capaz de tener por lo menos una pequeña charla agradable con Sakura que duro por algunos minutos

Durante la plática que tuvieron Naruto sin sonar molesto y de la forma más amable que pudo le pregunto a Sakura el porque estaba tan triste lo cual hizo que Sakura pusiera una mirada un poco más triste que antes; una vez que escucho lo que sucedió ciertamente Naruto estaba algo molesto por la actitud de Sasuke, ya que nunca imagino que se atreviera a menospreciar a Sakura (más de lo normal) cruelmente diciendo que sin importar lo que ella hiciera jamás estaría interesado en alguien que no pertenece a un clan prestigioso como el Uchiha y que solo estaba interesada en ser una fastidiosa fangirl sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su entrenamiento como Kunoichi

Después de apoyar aunque fuera un poco a Sakura diciéndole que Sasuke estaba en un gran error por menospreciar de esa manera a los demás y que Naruto pudiera ayudarla dándole algunos consejos desde ese día la forma de ser de Sakura había cambiado. Ahora en lugar de ser una simple fangirl se esforzaría por ser una de las mejores Kunoichis que las naciones elementales hayan visto, no solo lo haría por su nuevo amigo rubio, también lo haría para demostrarse a sí misma que puede llegar lejos

Así paso alrededor de medio año desde lo ocurrido y ciertamente varias cosas ocurrieron en ese transcurso de tiempo. Durante ese tiempo Sakura fue mejorando poco a poco como Kunoichi y ahora ya no era la misma fangirl que solía ser, todo gracias a cierto rubio jinchuriki, incluso de vez en cuando solía juntarse con Mana y las demás chicas

Pero lo más notorio de todo, al menos para Naruto era que gracias a sus entrenamientos secretos por así decirlo en aquella zona de entrenamiento abandonada no solo logro mejorar sus habilidades con los elementos ya que ahora además del Futon podía moldear otros 2 de los 5 elementos (Raiton y Suiton), también con las instrucciones adecuadas de Kurama y con algo de esfuerzo había mejorado bastante sus habilidades en el Kinjutsu y con algo de ayuda de parte Kushina era capaz de crear algunos sellos del clan Uzumaki

Tras transcurrir el tiempo suficiente al fin había llegado la graduación en la academia donde se evaluaría las habilidades de la nueva generación shinobi

Durante las pruebas para poder avanzar al siguiente nivel (Gennin) como era de esperarse Sasuke, Alba y el resto de los 9 novatos demostraron tener un buen dominio sobre sus habilidades, pero lo más sorprendente era que Mana a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de haberse acostumbrado a usar chakra había logrado sobre salir como una de las mejores chicas de su generación

En cuanto fue el turno de Naruto digamos que fue un poco diferente a lo sucedido en el anime, ya que en cuanto Naruto se colocó frente a Iruka y Mizuki y logro realizar correctamente el examen tuvo la ligera sensación de que algo no iba bien; no sabía que era lo que le causaba esta sensación pero al ver a Mizuki tuvo una idea del porque se sentía así

Naruto al ver la expresión de Mizuki sabía que algo terrible estaba tramando, ya que por alguna razón Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que Mizuki no solo tenía planeado robar el pergamino prohibido. Utilizando sus habilidades como ninja sensor fue capaz de percibir la presencia de algunos ambus de RAÍZ, para ser preciso eran 5 en total

Lo que sea que Danzo estuviera tramando utilizando a Mizuki como simple peón Naruto sabía que debía evitar a toda costa

Esa misma noche, justo después de que Mizuki le pidiera a Naruto que le trajera cierto pergamino Naruto de manera discreta se aseguró de dejar algunas pistas para que Tsunade y los demás se percataran de lo que ocurría

Una vez estando en el bosque justo en el mismo sitio donde Naruto se encontró con Mizuki aquella vez que trato de robar el pergamino prohibido del 1° hokage Naruto se percató de que algo no iba bien, fue en ese momento que al lado de Mizuki aparecieron 3 ambus de RAÍZ; antes de que pudiera actuar un 4° ambu apareció detrás de Naruto y coloco rápidamente algunos sellos suprimiendo gran parte de su chakra

Como pudo Naruto logro alejarse de los Ambus y de Mizuki lo más que pudo, una vez que pudo reincorporarse y de observar que Mizuki estaba del lado de los Ambus Naruto supo porque en la prueba tuvo un mal presentimiento pero para estar seguro de su teoría decidió preguntar

– _¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿Qué ganan haciendo esto?_

– **¿Qué no es obvio mocoso?, Danzo-sama está interesado en tus habilidades al igual por lo que es necesario capturarte, pero no te preocupes, tú y tu pequeña amiga podrán estar juntos**

Al escuchar que planeaban dañar a Mana fue algo que en definitiva molesto bastante a Naruto, por ningún motivo permitiría que Danzo dañara a Mana pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades

Al ver que estaba rodeado y con pocas posibilidades debido a los sellos que suprimían gran parte de sus fuerzas Naruto estaba en serios problemas; a pesar de que Kushina le enseñara algunas cuantas cosas sobre el Fūinjutsu apenas había practicado lo básico por lo que tardaría al menos alrededor de 1 minuto en quitar los sellos

Pero antes de que alguno hiciera algún movimiento algo realmente raro había ocurrido, el poco sonido que había en el bosque poco a poco iba desapareciendo al tiempo que todo parecía detenerse. Era como si todo en el bosque se detuviera lentamente en el tiempo

Antes de que Mizuki o alguno de los ambus pudiera moverse una densa neblina cubrió parte del bosque provocando que el clima se tornara un poco frio; nadie entendía lo que pasaba hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

– Veo que no son más que unas simples basuras

Naruto al igual que los demás voltearon al origen de la voz y pudieron notar que se trataba de un chico no mayor de los 15 años con una mirada fría aunque a decir verdad su vestimenta era algo extraña

– **¿Quién rayos eres tú y que haces aquí?**

– No necesitan saber quién soy o por qué estoy aquí ya que yo mismo me encargare de matarlos

Al escuchar esas palabras los ambus empezaron a reírse ya que consideraban una locura que un chico "común y corriente" tratara de matarlos, especialmente siendo 4 contra 1 pero pronto sus risas terminaron al escuchar que aquel chico nuevamente los retaba diciendo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo acabar con ellos

Al ver que ese chico los menospreciaba de esa manera molesto bastante a los ambus de RAÍZ por lo que decidieron atacar en grupo para darle al chico misterioso una lección, lástima que ese sería su último error

Antes de que pudieran tan siquiera moverse de sus lugares el chico se movió a una gran velocidad con una katana desenfundada en su mano derecha, unos segundos después los ambus de raíz cayeron muertos con heridas bastante profundas

– TSK, es realmente lamentable ver lo bajo que han caído los ninjas, pero que se puede esperar de quienes han perdido el rumbo.- **Sin más que hacer volvió a enfundar su espada para luego mirar de una manera bastante fría a Mizuki que en estos momentos estaba realmente asustado por lo que había ocurrido**

– _Por favor no me mates. Si me dejas vivo y me ayudas a obtener el pergamino que tiene el chico te aseguro que obtendrás habilidades únicas_

Pese a los intentos de Mizuki por salvarse nada parecía funcionar ya que aquel chico no parecía cambiar su expresión

– Matarte solo sería el camino fácil, prefiero que recibas el castigo adecuado por tus crímenes

Sin que Mizuki supiera que fue lo que paso poco a poco empezó a sentirse mareado hasta el punto de ir perdiendo la conciencia. Antes de desmayarse Mizuki pudo ver como en el hombre de aquel chico apareció un murciélago que parecía ser su mascota

Tras atar a Mizuki y de asegurarse de eliminar los cuerpos de aquellos ambus sin dejar el más mínimo rastro aquel chico poco a poco empezó a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes mirar a Naruto por unos segundos

Al pasar a su lado Naruto pudo sentir que la marca que tenía en su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arden un poco ya que por alguna extrañara razón su marca parecía resonar con aquel chico. Pero al mirar mejor pudo notar que aquel chico también poseía una marca en su brazo lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa

Pero antes de poder hacer algo el chico lentamente iba desapareciendo en la neblina por lo que solo pudo alcanzar a preguntar algo **–** Espera ¿Quién eres? **–** Ante esa pregunta el chico misterioso se detuvo por unos momentos antes de responder de una manera un tanto sería **–** _**Mi nombre es **__**Akabatto (Murciélago Rojo)**__** y ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos**_ **–** Así sin más que hacer Akabatto desapareció entre la espesa neblina dejando algo intrigado a Naruto ya que Akabatto demostraba ser un personaje realmente misterioso. Quien fuera en realidad Naruto sabía que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería

* * *

Espero que les haya agrado este capítulo ya que sinceramente trate de dar algunas sorpresas que tal vez notaron

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo Naruto al fin encontró un sitio adecuado para poder entrenar sus habilidades en secreto sin levantar sospechas, pero eso sí, todavía le falta un largo camino por recorrer si quiere dominar a la perfección sus nuevos poderes

Aunque seguramente algunos no esperaban la sorpresa con respecto al cambio de ser de Sakura. Tal vez se preguntaran porque Sakura actúa de manera diferente a lo habitual. La razón es porque en este fic tratare de que Sakura deje de ser la clásica fangirl que todos conoces que solo está interesada en Sasuke ya que en este fic planeo hacer algo original y es que Sakura se concentre más en sus habilidades como Kunoichi. Espero que esta idea les haya agradado

Con respecto al chico misterioso que apareció al final creo que algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta de que al igual que Naruto, él es uno de los 5 elegidos que fueron escogidos por los dragones legendarios

La razón por la cual se retiró al final es porque no suele convivir mucho con los demás debido a los misterios de su pasado. Más adelante cuando vuelva a aparecer tratare de aclarar algunas cosas sobre Akabatto

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima y espero que puedan comentar al respecto ya que sus reviews son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia


	8. Sucesos inesperados

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic para que puedan seguir disfrutándolo y espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado ya que fue algo difícil escribirlo

* * *

**Reviews**

**Soul Of Demon****: Puede que lo de Sakura fuera algo raro pero ciertamente tienes razón sobre los cambios que hice fueron algo drásticos. Aunque hacer algunos cambios drásticos en las historias de vez en cuando es lo que las hace divertidas además de que les da algo de emoción**

**Zafir09****: Gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto al fin pudo mejorar algunas de sus habilidades. Me alegra que te dieras cuenta que la voz que ayudo a Naruto en su plática con Sakura fue el fénix de su zampakotou, además no te preocupes por Danzo ya que por el momento estoy pensando en que forma puede morir. Con respecto a Mana más adelante verás que tan inocente puede ser Mana cuando este con Naruto**

**Gerymaru****: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. La razón por la cual Naruto acepto la propuesta de Mizuki de robar el pergamino a pesar de haber aprobado el examen y sabiendo que era un engaño engaño/trampa era porque Naruto quería detenerlo a toda costa. Además de que quería añadir cierto toque clásico. Espero que esto pueda aclarar las dudas que tenías al respecto**

**Sakurita preciosa****: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, también espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic**

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación para que puedan seguir leyendo la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sucesos inesperados**

Han pasado aproximadamente uno días desde el incidente ocurrido con Mizuki en el bosque y su fallido intento por obtener el pergamino prohibido del 1° hokage. Gracias a la ayuda de Naruto de dejar las pistas necesarias Tsunade con la ayuda de algunos Jounins y Ambus pudieron atrapar a Mizuki antes de que las cosas se salieran de control **(Si es que eso fuera posible en realidad considerando las habilidades de Naruto)**

La verdad lo ocurrido con Mizuki en el bosque fue algo que consterno a muchos en la aldea, después de todo Mizuki era uno de los mejores shinobis que había por lo que no entendían con claridad porque Mizuki haría algo así

Por otra parte y aunque no lo pareciera Naruto estaba realmente pensativo por lo que había sucedido en su encuentro con Mizuki y los ambus de Danzo en el bosque ya que la verdad nunca espero encontrarse con otro elegido tan pronto, y menos que aquel chico tuviera la fuerza para derrotar a los Ambus de Raíz fácilmente

* * *

**Campo de entrenamiento #12**

Justo en estos momentos Naruto se encontraba meditando un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido en el bosque aquel momento, ciertamente la aparición de Akabatto fue algo realmente inesperado. Pero al ver la forma en la que derroto a aquellos ambus sin el menor esfuerzo dejo algo intrigado a Naruto ya que nunca antes había visto a alguien moverse de esa manera usando una katana

Por más que lo analizara Naruto no era capaz de encontrar alguna explicación de cómo Akabatto poseía esa excelente habilidad con la velocidad al momento de utilizar la espada

Quien quiera que fuera Akabatto en realidad Naruto sabía y tenía la corazonada de que en algún momento en un futuro no muy lejano ambos se volverían a encontrar y para cuando eso suceda posiblemente pueda encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas

* * *

**Academia Ninja**

En estos momentos todos los alumnos que pasaron los exámenes de la academia para así poder ser lis futuros genins de su generación se encontraban reunidos para ver en qué equipos estarían y como era de esperarse entre los alumnos graduados estaban los hijos de los líderes de los clanes principales

**Salón de clases**

Mientras los alumnos esperaban a que Iruka llegara para informar la agrupación de los equipos Naruto se encontraba en el fondo del salón al lado de Mana conversando un poco para recuperar algo de tiempo perdido ya que últimamente con todo lo que ha sucedido ninguno ha tenido oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente

Durante algunos minutos ambos estuvieron como serían las cosas a partir de este momento ya que con todo lo que ha ocurrido era posible que varias cosas sucedieran a partir de este punto, pero cuando Mana llego a preguntar de una manera un tanto seria sobre la posible acomodación de los equipos la expresión de Naruto se tornó un tanto sería ya que había. Con todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada al pasado era muy posible que a partir de este punto las cosas cambiaran bastante y eso era algo que dejaba a Naruto bastante pensativo y a la vez un poco preocupado

Al ver que Naruto estaba algo tenso por la situación Mana hizo lo posible por animarlo un poco ya que lo último que quería era que Naruto se preocupara de esa manera

– _No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien_

– **La verdad me gustaría creer eso Mana-chan pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido debo prepararme para lo que sea**

Al paso de unos 12 minutos Iruka había llegado al salón de clases con la lista de cómo irían organizados los equipos de genins. Después de algunos minutos muchos alumnos ya habían sido organizados por lo que al final quedaron solo los hijos de los clanes principales

Iruka solo podía suspirar un poco ya que al ver los últimos alumnos que quedaban en la lista sabía que tendrían bastante presión con respecto a ser los herederos clanes. Al final Iruka decidió nombrar 1x1 los equipos y ciertamente las cosas estaban un poco tensas ya que tanto Mana como Naruto aún no tenían equipo lo cual los ponía un poco nerviosos

**(El orden de los equipos será igual que en el anime aunque ciertamente decidí hacer algunos cambios que más adelante notaran)**

Al final solamente quedaban 6 alumnos por agrupar en equipos pero al nombrar los equipos ciertamente tanto Mana como Naruto se sorprendieron con el resultado:

**Equipo 7: **_**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Yuma Uchiha**_

**Equipo 8: **_**Alba Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki y Mana**_

Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo sorprendido al ver que los cambios que había sufrido el curso de la historia pero considerando algunos de los sucesos que han ocurrido con anterioridad la verdad no se sorprendió tanto que la agrupación de los equipos fuera totalmente diferente

Así tras organizar los equipos y que Iruka les dieran las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer cada uno de los equipos se fue retirando del salón para así reunirse con sus senseis. Al final solamente había quedado el equipo de Naruto

Tanto Alba como Mana estaban felices de quedar en el mismo equipo ya que así podrían pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas como compañeras de equipo mientras que Naruto trataba de pensar en cómo afectaría el curso de la historia estos sucesos inesperados

En otra parte lejos de las naciones elementales Yasha y sus compañeros estaban reunidos para discutir lo que debían hacer al respecto sobre su más grande adquisición, aunque a juzgar por sus expresiones estaban algo serios con respecto a las ataduras que mantenían presa a la criatura ya que ciertamente tenían grandes problemas para poder romper aquellas ataduras

Por más que lo intentaran por alguna razón ni Yasha ni sus compañeros eran capaces de anular completamente las ataduras de aquella lápida; era casi como si les faltara algo para poder deshacer el antiguo sello que estaba grabado en la lápida

Mientras tanto en el inframundo se podía ver que Hades estaba algo serio ya que uno de sus mejores soldados que había enviado al mundo humano no había regresado desde que lo envió en una misión para buscar cualquier indicio que indicara los movimientos del enemigo. Por un momento pensó que había sido eliminado en su misión, rápidamente deshecho esa idea ya que sabía que no moriría tan fácilmente pero aun así estaba algo preocupado

– Dime pandora ¿Todavía no ha llegado de su misión?

– _**Aun no mi señor, pero según su informe no tardará en llegar además de que tiene información del enemigo que puede que le sea de utilidad**_

Al saber que su soldado estaba bien y que además podría tener información sobre el enemigo fue algo que relajo aunque fuera un poco a Hades. Al paso de unos minutos varios murciélagos aparecieron indicando que al fin el soldado había llegado de su misión de reconocimiento pero lo más sorprendente era que resultó ser el mismo chico que ayudo a Naruto en el bosque

– Bien Akabatto, tengo entendido que tienes información valiosa que puede ser de utilidad

– **Así es mi señor. Como usted sabrá el enemigo recientemente extrajo de lo más profundo del abismo la lápida de una criatura extremadamente poderosa… **Al ver que Hades asintió Akabatto continuo**… Pero recientemente descubrí que no fue lo único que extrajeron del lugar**

Al saber que el enemigo había extraído algo más de aquel lugar Hades le pidió a Akabatto que le entregara el reporte de la misión de lo que había sucedido en el abismo donde estaba sellada aquella criatura y ciertamente se sorprendió al escuchar que también extrajeron lo que parecía ser una antigua espada

Tras escuchar lo que había descubierto Akabatto sorprendió un poco a Hades ya que las sospechas que él y Yamamoto tenían sobre el enemigo parecían ser algo acertadas pero ciertamente Hades tenía algunas dudas sobre el motivo por el cual deseaban esa espada

Lo que fueran a hacer con aquella espada le daba un mal presentimiento ya que si esa espada se encontraba sellada en aquel sitio no podía ser nada bueno

Regresando a las naciones elementales en estos momentos Naruto junto con las chicas se encontraban esperando a su sensei y ciertamente el saber qué tipo de Jounin-sensei tendrían era algo que les daba mucha curiosidad

– **Oye Alba ¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra sensei?**

– No estoy segura pero espero que al menos sea alguien agradable

Al paso de unos minutos la sensei del equipo #8 al fin había llegado pero cuando Naruto vio mejor a su sensei se sorprendió al ver que su nueva sensei era casi físicamente idéntica a la antigua compañera de equipo de Kakashi cuando apenas era gennin, pero a pesar de ser muy parecida a Rin había algunas cosas que las diferenciaban

Así tras subir a la terraza e indicarles lo que debían hacer cada uno de los miembros del equipo 8 se fueron presentando, no sin antes pedirle a su sensei que diera un ejemplo de cómo debía hacerlo

**(Aquí es algo parecido a lo que sucede en el anime cuando el equipo 7 conoce a Kakashi pero con algunas variantes)**

Así tras presentarse como Reiko Nohara, la hermana menor de Rin Nohara (Solo por unos 3 años de diferencia) y que diera a conocer que algunos de sus gustos fueran el adorno de flores, los entrenamientos al aire libre y mirar las aves de vez en cuando para poder relajarse un poco, y que su sueño es ser una gran kunoichi como lo fue su hermana mayor. Pero lo más llamativo, por así decir era que Reiko mencionara que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo los pervertidos de primera clase **(Jiraiya)**

Al final, tras ver la iniciativa de su sensei Naruto y las chicas decidieron presentarse como era debido

Así tras presentarse y de conocerse un poco mejor Reiko les indico que a partir de mañana el equipo #8 comenzarían a realizar misiones de un nivel bajo (Rango D) ya que al ser apenas genins recién graduados de la academia no podía realizar misiones de mayor rango debido a la falta de experiencia que poseen

Sin más que hacer por el momento Naruto y las chicas se retiraron del lugar para poder prepararse lo mejor posible. Una vez que se fueron una nube grande de humo apareció detrás de Reiko para momentos después apareciera Kakashi al lado de Anko

– Dime Reiko, ¿Has podido notar algo extraño en aquel chiquillo que resulte sospechoso?

– _Temo que no Anko, a pesar de que ese chico luzca extraño en cierto modo no veo indicios de que este tramando hacer algo malo. Hasta donde pude notar parece ser un buen chico_

– **Es mejor que estés pendiente Reiko de aquel chico. Por alguna razón Minato-sensei nos pidió vigilarlo**

– Lo que yo no entiendo es que tiene de especial aquel chico, después de todo no parece ser más que un simple chiquillo

Aunque Kakashi y Reiko pensaran casi igual que Anko sobre que Naruto a simple vista solo fuese un simple chiquillo había algo en él que hacía que los 3 jounins pensaran que cierto modo Naruto era diferente a los demás chicos de su edad

Mientras que Mana y Alba se dirigían al complejo Uzumaki para poder organizarse para las misiones que tendrían el día de mañana Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido

– *Naruto sé que estas algo preocupado y a la vez presionado por lo que ha ocurrido pero debes hacer lo posible por relajarte*

– **¿Y cómo se supone que me relaje?, con todo lo que ha ocurrido es posible que el transcurso de las cosas podía cambiar drásticamente**

A pesar de todo Kurama sabía que Naruto tenía algo de razón, el hecho de que ahora Naruto no pertenezca al mismo equipo que el de Sasuke como antes podía afectar considerablemente el futuro que ellos conocen y de ser así a partir de ahora debían tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagan en el pasado ya que lo último que ambos desean es alterar demasiado el curso del tiempo

Así durante los siguientes 3 meses todos los equipos recién graduados de la academia estuvieron realizando misiones realmente fáciles que a decir verdad no tardaban mucho en terminarlas. De hecho las misiones eran tan fáciles y simples que los gennin recién graduados recibían a veces hacían pensar a los gennin que las misiones no tenían ningún chiste o que la verdad no valían la pena ni el tiempo que uno usa

**Torre del Hokage**

En estos momentos el equipo de Naruto se dirigía al sitio donde Minato con ayuda de Sarutobi entregaban las misiones a los genins para así poder reportar el éxito de la misión de atrapar nuevamente al gato mascota de la esposa del señor feudal lo cual era realmente molesto. Aunque honestamente Naruto y las chicas sabían que no eran los únicos que sufrían bastante con esa misión ya que estaban seguros que varios equipos de genins, por decir casi todos sufrían el mismo destino

Al llegar pudieron ver que el equipo #7 también estaba y por lo visto habían regresado recientemente de una misión de rango D, aunque mirando con cuidado Naruto pudo notar que Yuna y Sakura estaban algo calladas, aunque lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que Sakura por algún motivo parecía estar algo desanimada

– Veo que tu equipo tuvo algunos problemas para poder atrapar a ese condenado gato

– Lo mismo digo Sasuke, recientemente escuche que cuando les toco realizar esa misión el gato te empezó a arañarte la cara

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto continuaban con su discusión tanto Kakashi como Reiko le entregaban a Minato y a Sarutobi los resultados de las misiones realizadas por sus equipos. Al ver los resultados de los equipos #7 y #8 tanto Minato como Sarutobi estaban felices de ver que ambos equipos hacían un buen trabajo por lo que asignarles una o dos misiones de rango D más no les haría nada mal

Pero justo cuando Naruto escucho que nuevamente les asignarían misiones de rango D rápidamente protesto lo cual llamo la atención de todos ya que pudieron notar que Naruto estaba un tanto serio

**Sarutobi:** ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

**Naruto:** No es por ofender pero creo que sería justo que nos dieran misiones un poco más difíciles ya que últimamente las misiones que se nos son asignadas son algo patéticas. Además creo que nuestras habilidades han mejorado aunque fuera un poco como para poder tomar retos un poco más difíciles

Al escuchar que Naruto quería misiones un poco más difíciles ya que consideraba que las misiones que les daban eran realmente aburridas sorprendió a todos ya que nunca esperaron que Naruto actuara de esa manera pero antes de que alguno de los Jounin-sensei pudieran decir algo al respecto por la actitud tan seria y a la vez despreocupada de parte de Naruto sorpresivamente Sasuke apoyo la idea ya que al igual que Naruto consideraba que las misiones que les daban últimamente eran una gran pérdida de tiempo

Al ver que ninguno de los 2 pensaba retractarse de su decisión a pesar de lo que sus Jounin-senseis le digieran al respecto de sus decisiones tanto Minato como Sarutobi decidieron que al menos por esta vez harían una excepción ya que aunque no lo admitieran en el fondo podían ver que Naruto tenía algo de razón con respecto a las misiones

**Minato:** Bueno si tanto insisten en querer realizar una misión un poco más difícil creo que tengo lo indicado para ustedes

Tras revisar entre las misiones que tenía pendientes por realizar Minato pudo encontrar una misión de rango C que parecía ser fácil de realizar para un grupo de genins

Tras indicarles los detalles de lo que consistía la misión al igual que el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo Kakashi y Reiko al final decidieron aceptar la misión ya que a simple vista no parecía ser algo peligroso para sus equipos. Así tras aceptar la misión decidieron esperar al cliente que encargo la misión

Tras esperar alrededor de 15 minutos el cliente al fin había llegado y por lo que pudieron ver el cliente resultaba ser un hombre de edad avanzada que además de apestar a alcohol parecía ser un tanto gruñón

**Sarutobi:** Chicos él es Tazuna y es un constructor muy importante en su pequeño pueblo y es necesario que lo escolten hasta su hogar debido a las dificultades que hay

Tras explicarle los últimos detalles de la misión Sarutobi prosiguió con entregarles a Kakashi y a Reiko una carpeta con la información de lo que debían hacer al respecto

– **Así que estos van a ser los que se encargaran de mi seguridad durante el viaje de regreso**... Tras observar por unos momentos a ambos equipos Tazuna volvió a hablar… **La verdad esperaba que fueran al menos unos ninjas con experiencia, no una bola de mocosos que necesitan que los cuiden a diario**

Obviamente esos comentarios de parte de Tazuna hicieron enojar a más de uno de los miembros en los equipos pero luego recobraron la compostura ya que debían guardar la compostura

Tras recibir las instrucciones necesarias de parte de sus Jounin-sensei con respecto a la misión cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos #7 y #8 se retiraron a sus casas para poder preparar todo lo necesario para la misión

Mientras que Mana y Alba preparaban sus cosas para la misión que se llevaría a cabo en _Nami no Kuni_ (**País de las Olas)**Naruto estaba algo serio con respecto a la misión ya que aún recordaba lo sucedido en aquella batalla y ciertamente era algo que lo ponía triste

Ciertamente la preocupación de Naruto con respecto al desenlace de la misión no pasó por desapercibido por Kurama y Leonidas ya que ellos sabían lo que Naruto sentía en ese momento y la verdad les preocupaba que Naruto pudiera cometer una tontería

– *Naruto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto con el asunto de Zabuza y de Haku?*

– _***Lo he estado pensado detenidamente y he decidido que voy a tratar de salvar a Haku y Zabuza**_**…** La verdad era que Naruto deseaba más que nada evitar que ese desastroso desenlace**… **_**después de todo ellos merecen una 2° oportunidad***_

– **Naruto sé que en el fondo quieres ayudarlos pero ten en cuenta que a pesar de poder interferir no hay garantía de que puedas hacer algo para cambiar los resultados**

– _Lo sé y puede que no tenga éxito, pero a pesar de que todo parezca estar en mi contra hago la promesa de que pase lo que pase haré lo posible para que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir_.- Esto último Naruto lo dijo demostrando una gran determinación

Al ver la determinación tanto Leonidas como Kurama sabían que a pesar de todo Naruto tendría la posibilidad de realizar lo que se propone, después de todo no por nada solían llamarlo como _**El ninja cabeza hueca #1 en sorprender a la gente**_

Después de tener todo listo Naruto al lado de Alba y Mana se dirigieron a la puerta central para poder reunirse con su sensei al igual que con el equipo #7 y así poder comenzar con la misión

Al llegar a la puerta central de la aldea Naruto y las chicas pudieron notar que finalmente todos, o al menos casi todos estaban reunidos para realizar la misión ya que como siempre el único que faltaba por llegar era Kakashi

Después de esperar a Kakashi por casi 20 minutos al fin había llegado leyendo atentamente cierto libro anaranjado; al llegar todos estaban molestos por su retraso de tiempo al tiempo que Kakashi se defendía con la disculpa de que Se había perdido en el camino/sendero de la vida **(Por lo visto algunas costumbres nunca cambian)**

Así tras dejar de discutir un poco por los hábitos y/o tendencias de Kakashi por llegar tarde Naruto y los demás partieron rumbo a _Nami no Kuni_ esperando tener algunas cuantas aventuras durante el camino

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy ya que ciertamente me costó algo de trabajo saber cómo escribir en este capítulo para que fuera de su interés ya que ciertamente una de mis motivaciones para tratar de hacer un mejor trabajo **(Además de poder entretener a los lectores lo mejor posible) **es tratar de superar mi record personal de reviews por capitulo en las historias que he escrito yo mismo hasta ahora **(Un máximo de entre cinco y ocho reviews si es que tengo algo suerte)** Aunque para eso pase deberé de esforzarme lo mejor que pueda ya que me falta un largo camino por recorrer

Como pudieron ver hoy debido a ciertos acontecimientos Naruto no pertenece al equipo #7 como sería normalmente y que además su nueva sensei de equipo fuera en realidad la hermana menor de Rin por lo que los resultados en el futuro podrían cambiar considerablemente

Con respecto a Akabatto seguramente no esperaban que además de ser uno de los 5 elegidos resultara ser uno de los soldados más confiables de Hades. Seguramente muchos se preguntaran como fue que Akabatto termino siendo un soldado de Hades, lo único que puedo decir (por el momento) es que debido a un suceso tanto trágico como inesperado del pasado oculto de Akabatto término yendo al inframundo

Con respecto al asunto de Zabuza y Haku todavía no me decido completamente si deba o no dejarlos con vida en el fic. Y antes de que alguien pregunte deberán saber que en este fic Haku es un chico ya que como dije antes, por más afeminado que luzca Haku físicamente me es algo difícil escribir sobre el siendo una chica como en la mayoría de los casos que he leído en los fics donde Haku aparece

Pero no se preocupen, para los que quieran que el clan Yuki (El clan de Haku) resurja tengo algo especial planeado y para evitar cualquier duda sobre esto digamos que Haku no será el único miembro del clan Yuki en aparecer en el fic. No diré nada más al respecto para así no arruinar la sorpresa que tengo preparada

Con respecto al asunto del harem todavía no me decido en un 100% la cantidad máxima de chicas que deba incluir ya que a pesar de todo en este fic pienso hacer que no sea tan largo por lo que me es algo difícil llegar a una decisión por lo que espero que me puedan ayudar a solucionar este problema

También recuerden que a pesar de ya haber escogido solo a algunas chicas para el harem todavía estoy abierto a sugerencias (por el momento) sobre que chicas debo incluir en el harem siempre y cuando las chicas que sugieran sean chicas que rara vez están en el harem ya que a pesar todo este fic hare lo posible por ser algo original con respecto al harem. Además de que la decisión de que chicas debo incluir en el harem todavía no está 100% finalizada por lo que aún pueden escoger

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic al igual de los otros que estoy escribiendo


	9. Llegada a Nami no Kuni

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les vaya a ser de su agradado ya que ciertamente hubo unas partes que me costó trabajo poder escribir para que pudieran ser de su interés

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Zafir09****:** Con respecto al OC fem Yuki ya verás lo que ocurrirá más adelante. Lo del equipo 8 y sobre la hermana de Rin espero que te agradara la idea. Respecto al elegido que es parte del ejército de Hades ya verás lo que sucederá. Respecto a la idea de usar la armadura de Fénix ya veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto

**Gerymaru****:** Con respecto a Rin, lamentablemente en este fic está muerta como en la serie ya que a pesar de que algunas cosas cambiaron en el pasado debido a la alteración del **espacio/tiempo** decidí dejar algunas cosas tal y como ocurrieron en la serie pero tengo algo especial planeado con respecto a Rin. Con respecto al asunto de que Naruto escogerá a chicas un poco mayores que él para su harem tendrás que esperar para ver lo que ocurrirá

**Guest:** Tomare en cuenta las opciones que diste ya que ciertamente las chicas que mencionaste casi nunca salen en los harem

**Caballerooscuro117****:** Agradezco tus sugerencias sobre que chicas añadir al harem, tal vez si es posible puede que añada al harem una chica OC (Personaje inventado); incluso puede que añada a una chica de otro anime aunque eso dependerá de cómo siga la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Llegada a Nami no Kuni**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que los equipo salieron de la aldea con rumbo a **Nami no Kuni**. Dado que tenían alrededor de un par de horas para llegar al puerto que los llevarían a Nami no Kuni las cosas estaban algo tranquilas, aunque la verdad la paz no duraría por mucho tiempo. Durante el trascurso del viaje hacia el puerto que los llevaría a **Nami no Kuni** ambos equipos fueron emboscados por los hermanos diabólicos **(Jounins renegados de Kirigakure)** cuya intención era asesinar a Tazuna a toda costa

A pesar de sus buenas habilidades en ataques coordinados ambos renegados fueron fácilmente repelidos por Reiko y Kakashi al tiempo que Naruto y los demás hacían lo posible por proteger a Tazuna; tras derrotar y noquear a los renegados de Kiri y de atarlos en un árbol tanto Kakashi como Reiko tenían una expresión realmente seria con respecto a la misión

Tras recibir una explicación de parte de Tazuna del porque había shinobis buscándolo Kakashi y Reiko se cuestionaban bastante si debían o no seguir con la misión ya que con la información actual la misión de rango C fácilmente ascendía a rango A

A pesar de que ambos sabían que debían cancelar la misión ya que la situación era algo peligrosa para un grupo de genins que no tenían mucho tiempo de haberse graduado por alguna extraña razón sabían que debían continuar ya que algo les decía que si continuaban descubrirían algo de gran importancia

Al final tras seguir caminando por casi una hora al fin llegaron al puerto que los llevaría a su destino por lo que todo lo que quedaba era esperar. Así tras subir a 2 botes (Uno para cada equipo) solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos para poder llegar y desembarcar en un pequeño puerto que se encontraba en un extremo de la isla. Así tras desembarcar y de agradecerles a los sujetos de los botes ambos equipos se dedicaron a seguir ya que aún faltaba alrededor de 1 kilómetro para llegar a **Nami no Kuni**

Durante el camino hacia **Nami no Kuni** Naruto estaba algo tenso ya que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía de hacer una vez que Zabuza y Haku aparecieran; ciertamente era algo difícil saber lo que debía de hacer pero tal y como dijeron Kurama y Leonidas con anterioridad, a pesar de toda la presión que tenía debía de hacer lo posible por pensar las cosas más calmadas

Pero como si fuera obra del destino justo a la mitad del camino tanto Kakashi como Reiko al sentir casi por instinto que algo iba mal rápidamente les ordenaron a los demás que debían agacharse lo más rápido posible, momentos después una enorme y peculiar espada quedo clavada en el tronco de un árbol cercano

Al ver que aquella espada resultaba ser **Kubikiribōchō**: ("_Cuchillo de Decapitador_") tanto Kakashi como Reiko se preocuparon bastante ya que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa; pronto una voz conocida para ambos aclaro las dudas que tenían **–** _**Vaya… vaya, debo decir que tuvieron algo de suerte al poder esquivar el tajo de mi espada, pero la próxima vez tengan por seguro que no fallare**_ **–** Justo en ese momento de piel de un tono grisácea y un par de vendas en la cara apareció de la nada justo sobre **Kubikiribōchō**

Al ver que se trataba de Zabuza tanto Kakashi y Reiko se preocuparon bastante ya que nunca imaginaron que uno de los miembros de los 7 Espadachines de la neblina apareciera en una situación así; ambos sabían que de tener que enfrentarse a Zabuza debían tener cuidado ya que además de tener que luchar contra Zabuza debían hacer lo posible por proteger a sus alumnos

Tras analizar la situación tanto Kakashi como Reiko sabían que lo mejor sería pelear en equipo para así poder enfrentarse a Zabuza y de ser posible poder bloquear cualquier intento de Zabuza por atacar a sus equipos

Una vez que todo estaba listo y de ordenarles a Naruto y a los demás proteger al constructor y que pasara lo que pasara no debían interferir en la pelea tanto Kakashi como Reiko atacaron en combinación esperando tener alguna ventaja pero sorpresivamente Zabuza demostraba ser un digno oponente

Al ver que las cosas se empezaban a dificultar bastante y ver que Zabuza no parecía estar tan agotado a pesar de estar enfrentando a 2 Jounin de Elite Kakashi no tuvo más opción que utilizar el Sharingan. Al ver que Kakashi poseía el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo sorprendió bastante a los genins especialmente a Yuna y a Sasuke ya que se supone que el Sharingan es solamente del Clan Uchiha y Kakashi no es miembro del clan

Al ver que Kakashi al fin usara su mejor As Zabuza solo pudo sonreír un poco ya que las cosas se podrían un poco más entretenidas

– ***Así que después de todo usara el sharingan de su ojo izquierdo* *Es hora de ver que tanto puedes entretenerme***

Así los 3 Jounin reanudaron la pelea, solo que esta vez Zabuza tuvo más problemas en detener los ataques de los ninjas de Konoha por lo que al final

Luego de estar luchando por algunos minutos y de tener algunos problemas Zabuza decidió que ya era hora de acabar con lo que vino a hacer y eso era matar al constructor. Así tras poder alejarse lo suficiente y de poder estar a una distancia segura fue capaz de crear un par de clones de agua cuyo objetivo era asesinar a Tazuna y de ser necesario a los genins que estaban con él

Al ver que los clones se dirigían a hacia Tazuna y los demás Kakashi y Reiko se vieron forzados a detener la pelea con Zabuza pero a causa de un leve descuido por parte de ambos le permitió a Zabuza acercarse lo suficiente y así poder encerrar a Kakashi en una prisión hecha de agua

Al ver que Kakashi estaba atrapado en la prisión acuática creada por Zabuza sin muchas posibilidades de poder escapar Reiko trato de ayudarlo pero antes de poder dar un paso Kakashi le dijo que sin importar lo que le pasara debían completar la misión lo cual claro hizo que Reiko se preocupara bastante, a pesar de que ella y Kakashi no fueran muy unidos por ningún motivo dejaría a un compañero en una situación tan peligrosa

Antes de que Reiko pudiera hacer algo al respecto para sorpresa de todos Naruto con su zanpaku-tō en las manos listo para desenvainarla se acercó poco a poco al lugar donde estaba Kakashi encerrado en la técnica de Zabuza

– ¿Qué crees que haces?, no escuchaste que tú y los demás deben alejarse

– _**Lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero a pesar de la situación no puedo dejarlo atrás**_… Antes de que Kakashi o Reiko pudieran decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar pero esta vez de forma seria…_** Ya que hace tiempo cuando estaba en situaciones similares alguien sabio me conto que **__**Aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria pero aquel que abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria**_

– _**Es por eso mismo que no pienso dejarlo solo en una situación como esta**_

Ante esas palabras tanto Reiko como Kakashi quedaron callados, la verdad nunca esperaron algo así de Naruto; pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Zabuza

– Veo que tienes agallas suficientes como para enfrentarme directamente, es una lástima que tenga que acabar contigo

– _**Eso lo veremos, espero que estés listo para respaldar tus palabras**_.- Sin nada más que decir Naruto desenfundo su zanpaku-tō

Al ver el tipo de espada que Naruto poseía sorprendió a todos ya que algo les decía que no era una simple espada pero lo que más llamo la atención de los 3 jounins fue la esencia que percibían de aquella espada, después de todo ninguno de los 3 había una espada como aquella ya que aquella espada emanaba un poder único. Tras dejar sus pensamientos a un lado la expresión de Zabuza se tornó algo sería

– **Puedo ver que posees una buena espada, veamos si eres capaz de utilizarla como es debido**.- Así Zabuza envió a sus clones hacia Naruto ya que quería comprobar que tan poderosa era la espada que poseía

Al ver que Naruto estaba por enfrentarse a varios clones de agua alarmo bastante a todos ya que no había posibilidad alguna de que un gennin pudiera enfrentar a alguien como Zabuza, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo de un rápido movimiento Naruto con su espada había deshecho los clones de agua sorprendiendo a todos ya que difícilmente fueron capaces de percibir sus movimientos

Una vez que se deshizo de los clones de agua Naruto utilizando algo de la velocidad adquirida durante el entrenamiento en menos de 3 segundos pudo llegar lo bastante cerca de Zabuza con su zanpaku-tō listo para tratar de acertar un golpe directo. Al ver que Naruto estaba demasiado cerca Zabuza a penas logro detener el golpe de Naruto usando su espada pero en el proceso se vio obligado a dejar libre a Kakashi ya que el ataque de Naruto fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Una vez que Kakashi estuvo libre de la técnica Reiko fue lo más rápido para poder ayudarlo; una vez que Kakashi con la ayuda de Reiko pudo levantarse pudieron ver al igual que los demás que Naruto y Zabuza se enfrentaban en un duro enfrentamiento de Kenjutsu que ciertamente era digno de ver

Al ver las habilidades que poseía Naruto sobre el Kinjutsu hizo que Kakashi y Reiko tuvieran un poco más de curiosidad en saber qué clase de persona es Naruto ya que con forme va pasando el tiempo Naruto cada vez se hace más misteriosos debido a los secretos que oculta

Mientras que los gennin tenían otros pensamientos al respecto…

– *** Veo que Naruto mejoro bastante su habilidad en Kenjutsu gracias a la tutela que recibió de parte de Leonidas *** **–** A pesar de haber visto algunos de sus entrenamientos Mana tenía algo de curiosidad en saber que tan fuerte se vuelto Naruto **–** _Rayos, creo que ni Kakashi-sensei sería capaz de usar la espada de ese modo, eso me demuestra que debo mejorar si quiero ser una gran kunoichi_ **– **Al ver el poder desplegado que poseía Naruto en el arte del Kinjutsu hizo que el respeto de Sakura hacia el rubio/peli-naranja creciera, **– **_**Veo que tiene buen manejo de Kenjutsu, tal vez pueda darme algunos consejos para mejorar mis habilidades y de ser posible poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con él**_ **–** Aunque no lo notara Alba poco a poco iba desarrollando cierto interés en Naruto más allá de una simple amistad o compañerismo aunque también podía decirse casi lo mismo Yuna

– **Veo que Naruto-Kun es fuerte, solo espero que nada malo le pase** **–** Era más que claro que Yuna estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Naruto aunque ciertamente no todos tenían pensamientos positivos al respecto **–** _**¿Cómo fue que ese dobe adquirió esa habilidad y fuerza?, Se supone que esa clase de poder debería ser mío para poder realizar mi venganza además de que esa espada debería pertenecerle a alguien como yo **_**–** Era más que claro que Sasuke poco a poco iba siendo segado por su ambición por poder y venganza

Tanto Zabuza como Naruto ya llevaban alrededor de 10 minutos en los cuales ambos demostraban tener buena habilidad a la hora de combatir pero por desgracia ambos parecían estar al límite; puede que con el entrenamiento que tuvo anteriormente Naruto tuviera buenas habilidades en el Kenjutsu para hacerle frente a alguien como Zabuza pero lo cierto era que a pesar de todo todavía no dominara por completo su habilidad y apenas había empezado con lo básico en el uso de su zanpaku-tō

Así sin importar mucho el cansancio Naruto y Zabuza sostuvieron un duelo con sus espadas hasta el punto en el que ambos no pudieron seguir casi, después de alejarse cada uno se miró esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento

– _**Debo decir que eres bastante fuerte para ser un simple gaki**_

– Gracias, debo decir que todo se lo debo a la persona que me entreno con la espada

Antes de que ambos pudieran continuar con la pelea Naruto utilizando sus habilidades de ninja sensor pudo detectar la presencia de otras 2 personas que se encontraban cerca; la primera presencia pudo identificarla como Haku pero la segunda era totalmente desconocida para él, pero por alguna razón era muy parecida a la presencia de Haku

Momentos después un par de senbons aparecieron de la nada incrustándose en el cuello de Zabuza "matándolo" al instante, segundos después 2 ambus cazadores con el signo de Kiri en sus máscaras aparecieron de la nada para luego acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Zabuza

Al ver los 2 ambus que aparecieron Kakashi y Reiko se pusieron algo tensos ya que a causa de su pelea todavía estaban algo cansados por lo que en estos momentos eran presa fácil; al ver lo tensos que estaban ambos ambus decidieron hablar para aclarar algunas cosas

– No se alarmen, nuestro único objetivo era atrapar y neutralizar a este shinobi renegado y gracias a su ayuda pudimos lograrlo

– _**Ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos**_

Sin ningún problema con respecto a la fuerza física uno de los ambus levanto el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza para colocarlo en su hombro y así poder llevárselo; sorprendentemente a pesar de que el cuerpo de Zabuza era más pesado aquel ambu no parecía tener problemas para cargarlo. Una vez que todo estaba listo ambos ambus desaparecieron en una especie de torbellino de hielo desconcertando a los shinobis de Konoha por lo que había sucedido

Después de recuperarse un poco de la pelea y de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien Reiko y los demás se dirigieron a casa de Tazuna ya que todavía tenían una misión que completar. Por desgracia debido al uso del Sharingan durante la pelea Kakashi quedo bastante agotado al punto en el que termino desmayándose debido al cansancio por usar tanto el Sharingan

* * *

**Nami no Kuni**

Una vez que llegaron a Nami no Kuni Naruto y los demás se dirigieron al hogar de Tazuna ya que debían atender las heridas de Kakashi y de Reiko

Durante el camino Naruto y los demás pudieron notar con algo de tristeza que Nami estaba en una situación realmente lamentable ya que por donde quiera que miraran era más que notorio la pobreza que había en el lugar, eso sin mencionar que en los lugares que vendían alimentos había muy pocas cosas casi al punto de que no hubiera nada que vender

Al llegar a casa de Tazuna y ser recibidos por Tsunami, Naruto y los demás colocaron a Kakashi en un sitio cómodo para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse. Después de que pasaran un par de horas Kakashi había se había recuperado casi por completo aunque aún estaba algo adolorido por la pelea contra Zabuza

Una vez que ambos equipos de Konoha estaban reunidos las expresiones de Kakashi y Reiko se tornaron algo serías con respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente

– Naruto con respecto a aquella batalla ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas ese nivel de Kenjutsu? **–** **Al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de su sensei, Naruto solo pudo suspirar ya que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder a algunas cosas** **–** Simplemente utilice algo del Kenjutsu que aprendí gracias a que hace algún tiempo tuve un buen maestro que me ayudo a perfeccionar mis habilidades y la espada que utilice es un legado que me dejo mi maestro antes de morir **–** **Al oír que Naruto tuvo un maestro que le enseño sobre Kenjutsu y que además le entregara a Naruto aquella espada levanto un poco más la curiosidad de Kakashi y Reiko. Al final ambos Jounin le pidieron a Naruto ver la espada a lo que Naruto acepto retirando la funda que cubría su zanpaku-tō **

Al ver la zanpaku-tō de cerca hizo que todos la pudieran contemplar un poco mejor ya que pudieron observar que poseía un diseño único al tiempo que emanaba un poder sin igual. Al ver que la espada parecía ser única y que poseía un gran poder Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante ya según creía al fin encontró un arma digna de un Uchiha de élite

– Se ve que además de ser una buena espada es realmente poderosa, creo que lo mejor para ti dobe sería entregármela, después de todo solo alguien de la élite como yo merece usarla

Al ver la actitud arrogante de Sasuke era algo realmente lamentable de ver, especialmente porque si seguía así no tardaría en cometer alguna idiotez que pudiera costarle caro

– _Lo siento Sasuke-tenme pero temo que no puedo darte la espada, después de todo _solo_ yo capaz de utilizarla_

Naruto solo pudo suspirar al ver que Sasuke no parecía entender en lo más mínimo, al final tras advertirle lo peligroso que era usar su zanpaku-tō Naruto coloco su zanpaku-tō en el suelo esperando que Sasuke la tomara. Sabía que si Sasuke no aprendía por las buenas aprendería por las malas

Así sin importarle en lo más mínimo la advertencia Sasuke de manera arrogante trato de sujetar la espada para así tener una nueva arma digna de su calibre pero justo cuando estaba por tomar la espada increíblemente la mano de Sasuke fue repelida al tiempo que una especie de campo de fuerza apareció alrededor de la espada

Al ver que Sasuke fue incapaz de sujetar la espada había sorprendido a todos ya que nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera; al ver que no pudo sujetar la espada que según él le pertenecía por derecho al ser un Uchiha además de ser un ninja de élite Sasuke decidió seguir intentando sujetar la espada pero sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara el resultado seguía siendo el mismo

– Ya te lo dije Sasuke, solo yo puedo usarla sin problema alguno.- Así Naruto coloco nuevamente la zanpaku-tō en su funda para posteriormente colocarla en su espalda

Al final cuando ya todo estaba un poco mejor Kakashi y Reiko les contaron que Zabuza aún estaba vivo lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los gennin ya que se suponía que Zabuza fue asesinado por aquellos ambus pero de ser eso cierto estaban en serios problemas

Por fortuna Kakashi y Reiko tenían planeado darles algo de entrenamiento para que pudieran fortalecerse un poco más antes de que Zabuza regresara ya que si no estaban equivocados Zabuza tardaría alrededor de una semana en sanar completamente, tiempo suficiente para mejorar aunque fuera un poco por lo que ambos jounin-sensei llevaron a los gennin al bosque

Una vez que todos estaban en el bosque Kakashi y Reiko les mostraron a los chicos como realizar adecuadamente el entrenamiento de escalar árboles sin usar las manos utilizando únicamente chakra ya que esto les ayudaría a mejorar su control de chakra además de que así aprenderían a utilizar de mejor manera sus reservas de chakra sin agotarlas tan rápido

Así los gennin comenzaron con el entrenamiento para poder fortalecerse pero cuando Kakashi y Reiko vieron que Naruto no estaba por ningún lado les pareció algo realmente extraño ya que hace tan solo un momento estaba con ellos, al final una voz proveniente de lo más alto de un árbol cercano saco a ambos jounin de sus pensamientos

Cuando Kakashi y los demás vieron que Naruto había llegado a lo más alto del árbol quedaron bastante sorprendidos ya que nunca esperaron que Naruto pudiera terminar tan rápido el ejercicio de escalar árboles, y menos que llegara a lo más alto

Los gennin estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto fuera capaz de hacer algo tan sorprendente aunque en el fondo Sasuke estaba realmente molesto de que Naruto lo superara tan fácilmente. Una vez que Naruto bajo del árbol y les explicara que tenía un buen control de chakra debido a los entrenamientos que él mismo realizaba antes había aclarado algunas de las dudas que tenían los demás

Al ver que Naruto tenía un buen manejo de chakra tanto Kakashi como Reiko le dieron el día libre para que pudiera entrenarse en otros aspectos ya que era necesario que mejorara lo más que pudiera, aunque en el fondo ambos jounins deseaban saber que tan fuerte era Naruto ya que demostraba tener habilidades superiores a los de un gennin normal

Una vez estando ya lo más lejos de los demás y estando en un sitio seguro Naruto realizando unos cuantos sellos había creado una barrera para que nadie pudiera pasar

Tras colocar la barrera Naruto se colocó en posición de loto para poder meditar un poco. Luego de unos cuantos minutos Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental entrenando un poco con Leonidas y Kurama en el uso de los 2 elementos que le hacía falta por aprender a dominar **(**Fuego y Tierra**)** aunque durante el entrenamiento Naruto parecía estar un tanto distraído

– Naruto ¿Qué sucede?, últimamente has estado algo distraído ¿A caso ocurre algo?

– **No estoy muy seguro pero** **últimamente he podido sentir que además de ustedes 2 hay otra presencia aquí pero por más que me concentre no soy capaz de ubicarla**

– _Si nos dices que tipo de presencia es tal vez Kurama y yo seamos capaces de saber que hacer_

Así Naruto les conto que la presencia que percibía era de naturaleza amable y fuerte y que por alguna razón era extrañamente familiar, pero al decir que aquella presencia era parecida a la de un ave de gran poder tanto Kurama como Leonidas tenían el presentimiento de que la presencia que Naruto era capaz de percibir era el fénix que habitaba en su zanpaku-tō

Al ver que Naruto a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo utilizando su zanpaku-tō era capaz de percibir la presencia que habitaba en su espada tanto Kurama como Leonidas sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Naruto fuera capaz de usar el verdadero poder de su zanpaku-tō

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo ya que trate de que fuera lo más interesante posible

Como pudieron ver en el capítulo Naruto y los demás al fin llegaron a Nami no Kuni y que tuvieron un encuentro algo interesante con Zabuza además de que Kakashi y los demás ya vieron parte del poder que Naruto posee

Con respecto al ambu que estaba con Haku solo diré que al igual que Haku es uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del Clan Yuki y al igual que Haku sufrió bastante en su niñez; no revelare la identidad del ambu hasta el siguiente capítulo pero una de las cosas que deben saber es que el ambu es una chica más o menos de la edad de Naruto

Respecto al harem como ya pudieron observar en este capítulo he decidido que además de incluir a Mana en el harem también estarán en el harem Alba y Yuna. Recuerden que por el momento pueden seguir sugiriendo algunas chicas poco comunes en el harem, cualquier sugerencia que me digan es válida ya que estaré al pendiente de lo que digan al respecto

Aunque con respecto a la idea de incluir a una chica que normalmente este incluida en los harem (Ino, Hinata, Yugao, etc.) todavía no sé si deba incluir al menos una o dos chicas de harem clásico ya que pienso realizar un fic con un harem un tanto original, de ser posible me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. De ser posible también acepto algunas sugerencias pero recuerden que de ser así solo incluiré una o dos chicas que aparezcan normalmente en el harem

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que disfruten de mis fics y espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo con los fics que escribo


End file.
